It's all about us
by Untamed Roses
Summary: Fang and Dylan are complete opposites,but they love Max. Now Dylan is sure that he will make Max his own, but of course Fang isn't going to let that happen. Fax and some Mylan attempts.
1. Max and Fang

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. It's not. Oh well**

" Ooh, Max! Look!" Nudge came up to me with this short ruffled fussia dress. "Isn't it cute! It looks great! Do you wanna try one like it!"  
>I managed a sigh. "Nudge, how do you expect to carry that with you when we travel. It obviously isn't gonna fit in your pack."<p>

The sad look she gave me was enough to make me give. " Well-"

" Max, we have a situation." Fang was right behind me. So close his foresty scent just engulfed me. "Gazzy managed to set off a flaash bomb in one of the bathrooms." Oh my gosh. We couldn't even go to a mall without having something bad happening.

" Max, would you like to try this on?" Dylan was coming over with a black and white bikini that was way to revealing.

"Yup, let's go." Everyone, meaning Nudge, Fang, Angel, and THAT guy , followed me to the only boys' bathroom with police tape around it. How did the police get here so fast?

"Where are they?" I ordered. Fang put a hand on my shoulder and whispered " They're at the food court." Oh my gosh. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting at this table with five trays full of food. Eating like nothing ever happened!

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know who set off this bomb?" Crap.

"No." I did my best innocent face, which didn't seem all that innocent considering that my hands were clenching and unclenching.

" So are you saying you didn't see a little blond boy with a tall older boy with blond hair that is supposedly blind?"

" Positive." Sheesh, why is he interrogating me? I mean, there are like hundreds of people surrounding us.

"Thank you, ma'am. Sorry for the inconvenience."

" No problem, officer. " Oh, how bad did I want to tell him to kiss my butt.

" Don't be so hard on them." Fang said.

" Oh, don't worry about that. We'll have Nudge and Angel figure it out." A wave of sinister giggles quickly made me regret my order. By the time we got to our little terroists they had already gone through three of the five trays with ease.

" We're leaving." They both gave me stupid looks especially Iggy since he couldn't seem to get over how good that mall burger was.

"Why? We didn't do anything." Iggy said with a mouthful of food.

" No one said you did. We're leaving."

" But Max-" Gazzy couldn't finish because the officer I was just talking to came over and started shouting " Hey! That's them! Gte over here." Well, if I knew he watched Mortal Kombat we could've had a nice conversation. **( Mortal Kombat: Scorpion. Major geek moment.) **

" Come on!" Gazzy any Iggy got up and started running with the rest of us. Yes, I said running because I see no point in adding flying freaks to the record they just got for being a terroist. " There's the doors!" Sadly, we lost that option as soon as I said that. Security was everywhere so the doors were completeley blocked off.

" Max, got an idea. But you gotta play along." The look Fang had on his face just oozed that Evil Conival spirit.** I think that's how it's spelled. **He picked up a stray teddy bear and shoved that guy up my shirt. My face just flushed from his hand being that close to my body." Now moan."

" What the h-?'' Oh! So yeah, I started moaning like some pregnant lady with Fang having a strong hold on me.

" Please! She's pregnant! We need to get to a hospital."

" My baby's coming soon!" Fang and Dylan? said together. Okay, major babay daddy confusion.

" Well? Which is it? Is it yours or is it his?" We all sent confused looks at each other. " Uhh-"

" Does it matter? She's having a babay regardless! Move! We have to get to a hospital!" Never expected Dylan to get that way.

So as we were making our way through the barricade the worst possible thing happens. No, some crazy scientist guy shows up with a giant needle or some mutants with a bad attitude pop out from behind us. The cop that just so happened to find Gazzy and Iggy as the bombers came out of freakin nowhere.

" Stop them! That girl's not pregnant! Don't let them out!' 'Well, so much for that plan. I ditched the bear and pushed the doors open. Once everybody got out we spread our wings and flew out of there. That was a nice trip to the mall. Huh?

" Max was pregnant! OMG, what was the name going to be?" It was a solid five minutes since we got away and the kids still wouldn't let it go.

" I can't believe she didn't know who the baby daddy was. " Angel chimed in.

" Ohh!" I buried my face into my hands and sighed.

" It's alright." Fang put his hand on my back and snuck a kiss on my neck. Just below my hand. " It would've probably been more of his than mine. It would've came out smoothly. Not with all that moaning and all that other nonsense you were doing." That was gross. But sweet. In a gross way.

" Thanks Fang." He backed away, but he kept his hand on my waist. " I'll find us somewhere to go." It was seven, I think, and it wouldn't be long till everyone would start to get tired.

" Max, could I help you find something?" Oh no. Mr. I'm the baby daddy. Fang wasn't even on that level.

"There!" Nudge pointed at a small light that I suspected to be a fire. A campsite.

" Great Nudge!" We did a dive and came up for the landing. It really was vacant. The fire was fading, but nobody was around. Perfect. " Fang, get the fire going. Dylan, get some more wood for Fang. Iggy, start cooking. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, amuse yourselves and stay cute."

" Bossy Max. Not cool." My glare on Iggy was a fail with all the him being blind thing.

" Max, is this okay?" Dylan had to have cut down a tree because he had this giant pile of wood for little fire.

" Yeah." He smiled at me and put the pile down.

" What's for dinner, Iggy?"

" Rabbit. Bring back memories, Max?" Again. Fail.

" Just cook. Or else, I'll get Nudge and Angel get you." Silence. That shut him up. When everything was done, we all ate in silence. Fang was beside me with his leg against mine. The heat felt good, with him just being there. He gave that crooked smile and elbowed me. "Quit." I whispered. " They're sleep."

Right then, his lips were on mine. I immediatley melted into the kiss. At least, until Dylan cleared his throat. I thought he was sleep.

" Good-night, Max." Fang put me against the tree and gave a nice, long kiss. It was enough to make me get dizzy. " I'll see you in the morning." Good.


	2. Fang gets angry

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride=not mine. Just so it's clear.

Fang Pov:

Once Max was asleep, I followed Dylan out into the forest. It was obvious he wanted to talk about her. How do I know? Well, he was watching us while we were kissing. And I mean like hard core staring. So, that's just how I know.

"Fang, you know why I brought you here. I want to talk about Max." Bingo. I'm a genius.

" Yeah. And what? She doesn't want you, so that pretty much sums it up." A look of irritation came over his face. Hmm. I wonder if he'd look that way if a so-called mystery bomb got thrown at that pretty boy face of his.

" I don't care about that. I care for Max much more than you do." So you think.

" If that's what 's going on in your little "I'm a Justin Bieber wannabe" mind that's you. She doesn't care for you and that's it."

" Yes she does." He looked at me and I guess he tried to look intimidating. He eyes got all hard and he balled up his fists. Well, there's nothing wrong with getting ready to get your butt beat. " She loves me. She doesn't know it."

" And what brings that up? " Why am I still talking to this guy?

" The way she looks at me. She has a spark in them everytime she sees me." Ugh. " The way she looks at you is nowhere near the passion she has for me. She feigns for me on a regular basis. Don't you see it?"

" Okay, why the heck would I even be looking at the way Max looks at another guy? And besides that, you can stop worrying about Max because if you haven't noticed she's not interested. " His eyes looked sad for a second, but it went back to the stone. Man, picture Justin Bieber trying to strike a pose like I don't know Wolverine? No, not him ( too Eraser-like) uh, never mind. Just picture JB trying to look like a cool action star. I can't picture it without holding back a laugh.

" What do you mean by that?"

" It means she's not interested. Which means you're out of luck, but no worries. I know this girl in Virginia that could fix that little lonliness problem. Her name's Lissa. You want me to help you meet her."

The next thing I know, a nearby tree was snapped in two. Well, that was unexpected.

" Fang, I don't care what you say. I'm going to have Max be my own and she will leave you. Without looking back. Do you understand?"

Now I was pissed. I grabbed Dylan's shirt and pushed him against some random tree, putting a giant hole in it. It'll understand later.

" Dylan, if you touch her, that'll be the last thing you do." HIs eyes got big and I didn't know I was baring my teeth until I bit through my lip. Look, if you're getting in a stand-off with some one try not to hurt yourself.

" Do you understand?" My voice was really hard. I almost jumped, I sounded like a demon.

" Fang, it's fate. She'll fall for me. She just needs a push. No promises."

" You-"

" Fang!" Max! That idiot had to have woke her up with the tree falling.

" She wants me." Clearly, he's having a case of mistaken idenity.

" Go get eaten by a wolf or something. She doesn't need or want you." When I let him go, he said something that made me want to punch him.

" She'll never need you like she needs me." Man, I hate him.


	3. He was watching us Creepy

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Thank you for understanding.**

Max POV:

_Snap! Boom! _

What the heck? I got up and instinctively looked around. Everybody else was awake too, but- I was missing something. One dark and one blond bird kid.

" Fang!" We all waited until Fang came back and shortly afterwards Dylan. He looked like he got in a fight with a bear and sort of won. His shirt was wrinkled and he had this weird look. Kind of like he had a bunch of naughty words put on hold. Not to mention Fang looked upset.

" Fang, what's wrong?" He looked to Nudge and nodded.

" I'm fine." I'm fine my he sat beside me he wrapped his arms around me.

" Good-night." Nudge layed back beside Angel who was already asleep. Then Gazzy and Iggy ended up falling on their backs and started snoring. Well, that was quick.

" What's wrong with you?" I turned to Fang anad fell into those dark eyes.

" I think I should ask you that question. Why do you look like you want to punch something? Or someone?" That look he gave Dylan was enough to put my accusation to be the truth. They both looked like they wanted to kill each other.

" Nothing. Just go to sleep."

" Wait-" Before I could finish, his lips were already on mine. His kiss left me dizzy. Just great. Those kisses are killer.

" Good-night." The last thing I saw before I fell asleep on his chest was a flash of blue. Blue eyes.


	4. Our first date  In a while

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is no work of mine. Not mine. **

Max POV:

The next day, we were all flying to...I don't know where. To be honest, I haven't been able to pinpoint a specific place we should go to for a while. Lately, we've just been flying to places of interest to the kids. So if you have any suggestions on where there is major trouble or creepy scientists, let me know.

Everybody looked clean and fresh (well, in my head) except Fang and Dylan who were flying more distant than ever. A lot more distant than usual. Okay, if anyone knows what happened the night before, please let me know.

Fang flew over beside Iggy and whispered something that was too low for me to understand. He nodded and Fang flew right over me.

"Fang, what're you doing?" He gave me a dark look and THIS GUY folded in his wings and dropped all his weight on me.

We ended up free-falling at like two hundred miles per hour!

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

" Shh." He put his hands around me just enough to cover up my wings. Well, at least I got to live in a near- death situation, go on a date, get my first kiss, get a boyfriend, know what it's like to be in a love triangle and best of all, be able to fly.

"I'll keep you safe." We kept falling and I ended up closing my eyes.

" Faaaaaannnnnngggggg!"

"What're you yelling for?" When I opened my eyes I was in Fang's arms bridal style and... on the ground. When did we-?

"I told you I would keep you safe." It was silent until I let the rest of me catch up.

"Put me down." I looked around and immediately recognized the forest. I gasped and started running forward. Could this really be-?

And I stopped. It was! " Ella! Mom!" It felt like slow motion as I started running toward them. Like when we look at a action movie or whatever and the main character gets to see their family after like twenty years.

"Mom!" I fell into her arms first and then I went down to hug Ella. Oh, she's gotten so tall. I don't even have to duck to hug her anymore. It's so beautiful!

"Max!" Ella grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Fang just lagged behind us until we got to the kitchen. "Max, let's go to my room!"

"Su-"

"Sorry. We just came to give a message." Fang put on a smile and looked to my mom. " If any of the flock come looking for us. Don't tell em' we are, okay?"

She smiled. Wait! What's going on?

"Sure Fang." And just like that, he pulled me back to the front door and opened his wings." Let's go."

"Wait! I want to at least tell them bye!"

"Go ahead." I looked back and gave my second family a hug. "See ya." I opened my wings, got a running start, and got some air. Once I was officially flying it was a moment before Fang finally caught up.

"Are you ready now?" I nodded. "Great. Let's go."

" But I need to make one stop first." Fang looked at me and smiled. "We're going on a date. I hope you know that." Awesome! "I think I owe it to you." And that's how we spent two hours(I think) on where Fang was going to take me for a date.

" Here" He began to descend toward I can't believe it an amusement park.  
>" Fang, what're we-"<p>

" This is where I want us to have our date." And then he smiles. Oh, my heart! When we got to the ground there were a bunch of people around our age. Nothing special. But almost everybody was with somebody. A boy had his arm wrapped around one girl's waist or they were holding hands. " Let's go. "Fang said as he took my hand.

And let me explain, it was huge. There were rides everywhere. Roller coasters, that spinny thing where you get strapped in, a funhouse, and a giant ferris wheel. Also my favorite part was the food stands. You couldn't get far without seeing one. All the funnel cakes and cotton candy. I just can't get my mind around all of it.

" What do you want to go on first?" I did a quick look and pointed.

" There. That one." I pointed at a silver coaster that's said to go at least a hudred miles per hour. So, who better to test that theory than someone that's actually done that. At least, enough times to recognize the feeling.

We managed to get through the line which wasn't very long ang got strapped in. Fang made this creepy look when the attendant helped put on my guard considering his hand wasa little too close to my chest. But anyways, when everybody was strapped in ( and screaming like a couple of banshees) one of the buys pushed the button and it started. First, we went up and then at the very tippety-top we fell. Like scary fall. I even found myself hanging on to the guard like some scared kid. But at least I was all on Fang like this girl was doing to this boy front of us.

" Hey! Get a room!" But sadly, Fang's advice was cut short from another descend. Please let me get through this without throwing up. What I expected was a straight shot. A few fast turns and that's it. But no, we have like twenty dips and over fifty turns and a freakin' porn video happening all at once.

" Max! Open your eyes!" Huh? Okay, maybe I did end up closing my eyes, but that was only because the tears were getting annoying. " Come on the ride's over." Thank goodness.

" Come on." I grabbed his hand and started to another ride.

Report of rides we went on

Silver Ride- Good. Really good. It actually does hit a hundred, but too much freaky stuff going on in front of us.

Spinny Spinny- Okay, but almost had me barf.

Funhouse- Well picked name. I did see some funny stuff in there if you know what I mean.

Ferris Wheel- never got srounf to ride it.

The reason we didn't get to ride the ferris wheel was because Fang and I got stopped at one of the food stands. We were both eating a giant funnel cake. Of course we weren't sharing.

" Max, what do you plan on doing later on? "

" Huh?" I said taking another bite of cake.

" Do you want to ride that ferris wheel?" Fang looked into my eyes and licked the suagr from his fingers.

" No. I want to get back to everyone." He understood. The flock was a big part of me and me having to ditch them was- Damn! I did it AGAIN! I ditched the flock again to be with Fang!

" Alright. Let's go." Fang ended up finishing before me, but he didn't stand up. " At least. Not before this."

He came close and kissed me. In front of all these people. But- we fitted in since everybody was either kissing or doing "things" . Anyways, a room full of gasps came out of nowhere whe Fang pushed on me just a tad bit harder. They act like they've never seen people kiss before. " Max, I love you."

" Awwwwwwwww!" What the heck? Was this planned?

He backed away and smiled, letting a chill go down my spine. " I really do." Huh? Oh, that's how much he loves me.

" I love you too."

" Awwwwwwwww!" Oh my gosh.

Fang came to kiss me again, but this time I could sort of feel a smile come over his lips. Aperfect way to end a perfect day. For now.

**A date! They actually went on a date! Yay! **

**Max: Now for the flock.**

**Max just be a little happy. Tune in later for the verdict of Max leaving the flock.**

**Max: Wait! What!**

**Thank you. Tune in.**

**Please, excuse the lateness. I was sick for those two days. But - thanks for reading. **


	5. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. I'm just a creative fan. Thank you for understanding.**

Meanwhile...

Ever since Max and Fang left, the flock had no obvious way to go. Nobody had a clear place of where they wanted to go. Not even Nudge, who just happened to love going anywhere that sold neat and forgein clothing.

" Soooo, any ideas?" Iggy was made the leader until they came back , but this was much harder than he thought. He couldn't see and just about everybody knew that Max and Fang had blown them off just to get some time to make out in some romantic place. They just up and left without even giving a heads up. At least, the night before would've been fine.

" I just want to get somewhere we can just rest." Angel said smewhat tired. They were flying for six hours, so it was just a matter of time before somebody was going to get tired.

" There! We could rest in that forest!" Nudge pointed downward and Iggy was relieved to have someone with so much energy be on the alert.

" Yeah, let's go." Even Gazzy sounded tired. Why did they have to leave them hanging so? A postcard, maybe even a call on the phone he couldn't see would be nice. That way Iggy would know when they were coming back.

" Hey! What's that?" Iggy looked up meaninglessly and listened closely for a sound. Nothing.

" Iggy, look out!" Nudge was right on time with the warning. A bullet had just missed Iggy's left wing.

" What was that? How can somebody see us from all the way up here?" Gazzy flew next to Angel and Total looked down to the ground.

" Who knows? Maybe we managed to fly over the air force's air space."

" I doubt that." Dylan had been quiet ever since Max and Fang left. And this almost startled evreyone to hear his voice. " We might be-" Before he could finish another bullet flew past Angel's face. Just grazing her cheek.

" Aaah!" She put her hand to her cheek and Iggy quickly pulled her toward him.

" Let's go!" Man, who's idea was it to make the only blind guy the leader?

" Not yet." Everybody managed to get approximately twenty yards when they looked back to see Dylan.

" What're you doing?" Gazzy said ready to turn around.

" They're hunters. They probably just thought we were birds."

" Well, it doesn't matter. We have to help Angel." Gazzy has already tried taking his sister into his arms, but failed and left her to Iggy.

" Get em'!"

An arrow, yes an arrow, moved past the bird kids without even touching them.

" You have no aim!" Another arrow came and penetrated Dylan's arm.

" Dylan!" He finched, but quick;y managed to recover and find the source. Off in the distance were three figures. There were not mutants from the looks of it, but they all had a weapon.

" Ha! That's how it's done!" Dylan went toward the group and confronted the biggest one. He was the only man, but he had a sword.

Who the heck uses a sword? What is this? Ancient Rome?

Anyways, the man drew the sword and brougth it forward. The lunge only missed Dylan by a tiny bit. It still managed to get his shirt.

" I got him! The man that Dylan was occuping moved out of the way and allowed the youngest, maybe thirteen, to get by and shoot another arrow atright at Dylan's chest. Luckily, Dylan ducked and got a kick on the boy. Now- it was time to leave.

" Aaaahhh! You bastard!"

" Stay back!" As the flock left the man watched closely at the wings. How was that possible? To put a working pair of wings on human beings? Surely, that was something to look into.

" Let's go." As the man tuened the surfboard like objecy around he got one last glance at the flock. Definately something to look to.

" Angel!Dylan! You okay?" The burn on Angel's face wasa sitll red, but it didnt burn lie it did earlier.

" I'll be fine." Aa Dylan pulled the arrow from his arm while still trying to keep a staright face he managed to say " I'm good."

Now if only Max was here. Iggy held on to Angel with much difficulty.

" Hey!' Well, speak of the devil.


	6. Closure

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not the work of mine.**

Max POV:

Fang and I were somewhat in a daze after our kiss when something came out nowhere. Something weird.

" Fang, let's go. The flock is in trouble." Of course, he had that look that said he didn't want to go, but that was the last thing I really cared for. I was going to beat the crap out of myself for even blowing the flock off for a date and I was not going to let them get in trouble when I know that they were in trouble. Besides, my dear consience wouldn't let me live with it.

It was somewhat hard to get up and start leaving the stand. I mean, me and Fang had this moment together and it's been so long since we ever had one. But don't get me wrong, the flock is a big part of me and having a Fang moment would come second. It's just that theory can be proved wrong sometimes.

We left the fair and once we got a good distance from wandering eyes we opened our wings and started in the direction of the flock. Again, the inner navigator is pretty good. It certainly helps.

" Max, I'm sorry for doing this. I shouldn't have done that." Fang is apologizing? " You can beat the crap out of me afterwards."

" Fang." I looked to him. " Don't say that. I enjoyed myself." Even though that will be the last time I'll ever have to be with Fang until whenever. I'm probably gonna be stuck somewhere in some unknown place hating myself.

" I'm glad to hear that."

" Dylan!" Oh no. Up ahead there were five, no eight, flying objects. Five of those objects had large wings, so there. That's the flock. But what was the other flying freaks of nature.

I pushed on and made out the three figures as people. Two had bows and a _sword? _Right when I was getting ready for a fight the people were leaving on these weird boards or whatever that was.

" Hey!" Everybody looked okay, except for Dylan and, my baby! Angel was buried in Iggy's chest with a hand over her cheek.

" Max!" The first to look back was Nudge, but she quickly looked back to Angel. That worried look was enough to make me leave Fang behind. Iggy "looked" at me and gave Angel to me.

" Are you alright, sweetie?" She looked at me and the red mark on her face just stood out like a sore thumb. Lame, but that's all I can think of at the moment.

" Max, someone-" Those guys. I looked around quickly and of course I didn't find them. "Max. I'm fine." Angel pushed away from me.

" Sweetie, what-?"

" No Max." She said interrupting me. " You left us again to be with Fang and look at what happened this time? You leave us and all this bad stuff happens. Everybody sees it happening, but they just won't say."

Please don't do the " let's take a vote" thing again.

" Max, uhh-" **Or whatever that faint sound is. **Angel's eyes closed shut and she falls back into my arms. No. I was gone that long?

" She's just tired." Fang said coming beside me. I looked to everyone only to see their eyes, even Iggy, on Angel. I can't believe I just abandoned my flock just for a little snuggle time. Which rocked, but still bad.

" Let's get a fire going. We'll-"

" There's no need to worry about that." Fang surprisingly pulls out a roll of twenties and looks at me. " We're sleeping in a hotel tonight. Dr. Martinez wanted me to be sure we got to sleep somewhere cozy tonight." My mom actually gave Fang an entire roll of twenties for a hotel, but she doesn't trust me to do it? Since when did Fang become more qualified?

" Cool! Let's get a fancy five star!"said Nudge.

" With a pool!" Gazzy said doing a flip.

" And enough food to satisfy my appetite." Total chimed as he tried to snuggle in with Angel's sleeping body. I quickly pushed him back because it was a struggle holding Angel up. There's no way a talking mutant dog was getting a free ride.

" Alright, let's go." Once Fang had the money back in his pocket everyone was ready.

" Max, could I carry her?" Dylan extended his arms to me. " It's the least I can do." So, yeah, I gave him Angel and watched him nestle her in his arms. She actually seemed calm.

" Max, let's go." I guess Fang saw me because he had a little attitude in his voice.

" Okay."

Once we get to the hotel...

In the end, we did get this fancy five star hotel with a pool and a great veiw. Nudge was the first to explore our room.

" Whoa! So cute! I just love the color!" Yeah, it was a gold colored room with three queen sized beds, a flat screen, a giant bathroom with a bath and shower, and a walk-in closet. I mean, not that we needed one consisdering we didn't have any clothes, except the ones on our backs.

" Yeah, be sure to take a shower, okay? Cleanliness is first." When we get the chance.

" Okay!" Nudge skipped away. Dylan gently placed Angel on her bed and looked at me.

" Max, it's okay. We're not mad at you." Easy for you to say. " It's normal that you would do something like that. You love Fang and that's normal."

" But the flock comes first. Personal emotions second." He smiled and pushed some of his hair from his face. Hmph. Model, much? Fang could do that too.

" That's sweet that you care for the flock. I understand."

" No you don't. You don't understand, and I don't want you to say you do." That made his smile disappear.

" Then, who's idea was it?"

" Huh?"

" The date? Who's idea was it?" I just looked at him.

" Why does it matter?"

" Oh nothing. How was it?"

" Why does it matter?" I repeated. Man, this is irritating.

" It's just that however the date was I know I could've done a lot better." He quickly moved past me and left the room. What the hell did THAT mean?

" Max. He still wants you." Angel? She was awake and looking at me.

" Huh?"

" He still wants you, Max. He really wants to be your perfect half." Oh no. Not you too. " But I think you and Fang are better for each other. Even if we almost get killed everytime you guys go out." She smiles at me, but it hurts. All it does is remind me of how much I've done just by doing that. Her mark was going away, but it was my fault that it was even there.

" Stop blaming yourself, please." So she can see it.

I make my way to the bed and move the curls from her hair.

" Thanks, sweetie."

'I love you, Max." And this time the smile she gives me actually does make me feel better.

" Hey!" Nudge was back in this v-neck shirt and shorts. Don't ask where they came from. "What did I miss?"

" Max blaming herself for everything, the usual." When Nudge gets to the bed she grabs me in a hug.

" Max, you can't take everything on yourself. Stuff happens and that's it. Yeah, we get into trouble, but you're always there to get us out. You can't control everything and that's normal. You'll always be there to save us no matter what. I mean, we still love if sometimes you're late." That last part struck, but I understood. Stuff does happen and sometimes I won't be able to control it, but sometimes there are times I just have to go along. I think.

" Yeah. Thanks."

" Now let's go to bed." Nudge lays back on one side of the bed and leave me and Angel to the other. That way neither of us will get a side kick in our sleep. Us sharing one bed as a female part of the family. Beautiful. But it isn't long before I'm asleep.

**I was sick and that's why it was so late. It took more out of me than I thought. so, thanks for reading and I'll try to get better. Thanks. **


	7. As we left off

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not any under any circumstances is mine. Just so that's clear. Thank you.**

Fang POV:

Ever since we got to the hotel Gazzy and Iggy have been having bombs going off on the balcony. I mean, it's probably eleven and there's that loud booming sound going off just about every five minutes. How the heck are we supposed to get any sleep?

" Hmm. Fang? What're you staring at?" Dylan comes in with a confused look on his face. "What're you thinking about?" Would this model reject just leave me alone?

" None of your buisness. Leave me alone." I turn back to my wall and stare intensly at it Why am I staring at the wall, you may ask? Well, it's simple. I saw how Max looked at that cretin as Angel relaxed into his arms. That happy, even relieved face was enough to make me want to cough up all that amusement park food I ate. She never looked like that ever. Not with me.

" Is this about me?"

" Holy sh-!" Dylan was right over my shoulder when he said that. I mean, all in my thinking area. Normally, I'm the one that sneaks up on people and scare them afterwards. " What're you doing?" I said as I calmed down. That actually made me jump up.

He stood up and looked me in the eyes." I know it's me. I want to talk. If that'll help you at all."

I paused and just stared at him. What was this guy asking?

" Dylan, just go-"

" Great!" He pulled me so fast through the door that I could hear Gazzy and Iggy talking about how fast. Mostly Gazzy.

" Dylan, what the heck is wrong with you?" What the heck is going on?

" I love Max."

" Wha-" I took a step back. But- I already knew that.

" And she loves me. More than you possibly. Did you see the way she looked at me when I took Angel? " No. I was right.

" Dylan, why are-"

" Let's talk somewhere private." If this guy doesn't let me finish a sentence. " There are nosey people here." His eyes went to the room. " That means you two! Gazzy! Iggy!"

" Crap!" There was a loud boom from them pushing against the door.

" Come on, Fang." This guy actually jogged to the elevator, but he put a little skip or whatever in his step. I don't know. It was too happy for me.

" Hmph." I hope he doesn't think I'm going tp take that thing when I have wings that work okay. But- before I go to the window I look back to the girls' room and listen closely. There was nothing. They're probably sleep.

Well, I take a quick look out and see nobody out on the streets. Nobody paying attention, at least. So I just plainly jump out and spread my wings. I hardly soar. I just open them to slow the landing, so I don't go splat. I don't think my blood stain on the sidewalk will be how everyone wants to see me.

My landing is nearly silent and right when I do , Dylan comes out and jogs over.

" Aw! Why didn't you take the elevator with me? They had some nice music playing in there."

" What do you want?" He stops jogging. Thank you. He's serious.

" I'm Max's perfect half, you know that." Oh no. He's serious. " We're made for each other and you know it. She is mine, Fang."

" And who says? What gave you that idea?" He shook his head and smiled.

" One, those scientists embedded it into me. And two, it's naturally there. Max clings to me and I do to her. She shows more emotion to me in one glance than she does when she making out with you."

" That you oh so creepily watch us do. And that's just those " I'm lonely. Take me genes taking over." I'm telling you, I know this girl that'll take you. She's in Virginia. A cute redhead."

That was when he actually laughed. I wonder how mad Max would get if I knocked this guy out and put his body in front of a incoming train. Probably really, considering he IS one of us.

" You see? If I was with Max, I wouldn't even look at another girl. Max would be my one and only."

" In your dreams, maybe."

" In my reality." Our eyes locked again. This time if he had laser eyes in our avian combo that would've been the end of both of us.

" I love Max. And I won't give up on us." He said clearly. " Understand that, Fang. I'm going to win."

" If that helps you go on with your rejection."

" At least the flock won't get hurt because of me and Max being together."

I was silent. He was right. Max and I always come back from a romantic date and come to see the flock in trouble. Mere shambles.

" At least they'll be safe. Not only them, but Max as well. Can't you see she's hurt? Just give her what she wants. Please. She wants me."

I was still silent.

" Fang?"

" Dylan?" He looked surprised. As if hearing me talk was surprising. What did he expect?

" I have one thing to tell you. "

" What is it?"

" Kiss my two percent avian ass." With that said, I spread my wings and flew back through the window. There's no way. I punched a wall.

" Sorry." I actually spoke to a wall.

I made my way down the hall and stopped. Right in front of the girls' room. I could knock. But I won't. So I just open the door and find all three of them asleep. At least, they were okay with this hotel and all. Because it took naerly all of our money. But-they're comfortable.

As I walk to the bed Angel wakes up and sits up. I gently push her down and put Max's arm over her.

" Fang?"

" Just go to sleep." I give her a kiss on the forehead and watch her fall asleep.

" Fang?" And there's Nudge. A smile comes over and I walk to her.

" Don't worry. I didn't forget you." She smiles as I give her a forehead kiss and gently pull the covers over her.

But- my eyes ended going to Max. Her calm face. Her sleeping face that actually wasn't tense or hard. She looked so peaceful. I lean over her adn watch her breathing. And it hits me. If Dylan was right and Max is hurting than how could I fix it? I mean, if she is hurting is it really because of me? Am I really at fault?

Even so, I still love her. I lean down and kiss her lips. They don't move, of course, and I move away.

" I love you."

" I love you too." Ange land Nudge say. I couldn't help but smile.

" I love you too." Once it clear that they're asleep, I leave the room and go back to my own. Iggy and Gazzy are asleep and THAT GUY is sitting on his bed. I move to my bed without eye contact and lay down.

" Good-night, Fang." Go to hell is wha I want to say, but I don't. I've said enough.

When I 'm under the covers sleep takes a while before it actually comes.

**Fang told Dylan to kiss his-!**

**Fang: Yeah. Let's not repeat it. I was mad, okay?**

**But that was so cool!**

**Fang: Just drop it.**

**Dylan got told. **

**I hope this is okay. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The new targets

**Disclaimer: This is pure fanfiction. The art of Maximum Ride is not mine. It's all Mr. JP'S.**

The group slowly come to a stop in front of the large castle like structure. Reese, the youngest archer in the group walked in front and knocked on the large door.

" Hey! Let us in!" They had just got back from their encounter with the bird kids. Those flying creatures.

" I doubt they'll open it with you being so rude." His brother, Trace, lightly rung the bell, which made a small ding sound.

" Hmph. No need to get all formal." Once the sound of the door latch being loosened the young boys stand up straight. Behind it was a young girl with a sharp bloody knife.  
>" What took you so long?" she said irritably." Dinner's almost done." Both Reese and Trace look at her as if shw had lost her mind. The knife was dripping blood and her face didn't help with their accusation. She was scratched up and her eyes were slightly darkened. A beating had to be given earlier.<p>

" Come in. You three had us worried." Everyone went inside and Vince, the oldest swordsman in the group gently pushed a blood streak from the beaten girl's face.

" Be more careful." He said as he walked away. From there the girl stood awestruck. He actually touched her. He touched her cheek and spoke. To her. Nobody else.

" Oh." The girl said.

" I mean it Atla." And he knew her name. She fell back and held the knife to her quick pacing heart.

" This is so wonderful."

The trio went up the aplit staircase and passed several closed doors. Each housing a possible member of the boss's organization or a fellow scientist.

" Say, who else thinks that girl has possibly lost her mind?" Reese said raising his own hand. Trace raised his hand and then they all looked to Vince.

" I don't think she'd lost it. I think she got one too many beatings lately."

" I don't think so. I think she lost it and it's off on its own dying." Reese, being fifteen, is generally seen to be rowdy and somewhat stupid. So, his comment really didn't affect Trace nor Vince in any possible way. In fact, the only thing that made Reese who he was was the outbursts he would make on the people he meets.

" Well, if that's true it must be with you. You have been acting kind of...off." Trace, at the age of sixteen, is often convinced that he is the peacemaker between Reese's outbursts and the way he acts toward others. The ability to do that can keep him quiet.

" And if that's true, then you must have Reese's. That sick mind of his had to go somewhere and you're the only blood he has. Since, yuo have been acting somewhere near... off." Vince, age twenty-two, is the leader of their small little group. Ever since those two came to join he had kept them safe and helped them get well acquaitaned with the others.

They both looked to him and Reese mouthed out a swear and Trace instinctively hit him in the back of the head.

" Why you son of a-"

" You say it and you're calling your mom the same thing." Reese pondered on the thought.

" Beautiful woman that creates haters." A look of confusion was brought his way by both Trace and Vince.

" Close enough." The look Trace gave Vince showed he was ready to tell the boss about the kids. The new lead.

' Now yet." Vince walked away and turned the corner. Ready to go his room. After such a long day of hearing Reese's nagging and stupid comments and having to deal with Trace having to argue and wrestle with him was enough. But- it was nice to see them be happy.

" How'd it go?" A voice caused Vince to draw his sword and nearly hit the dark figure behind him. The boss.

" We found them. But there were only five excluding the dog." The shiver from being the boss's presence faded and Vince put his sword away.

" Well, that's nice." The dark shadow then changed into a person. A tall dark figure. The boss, as he was called, was head of the castle. Built to enable all possible evolutions in the human race for the oncoming war. The war to destroy the weak and insignificant humans of taday and make room for the extraordinary humans of today. To make a new world with new people and new technology. The scientists will help and then the new traces of useful human D.N.A that was well tampered with will be used to destroy this disgusting world.

" I want you to go after them again. Humans that can actually fly is something that can be needed."

' Yes sir." As the figure disappeared Vince put his hand through his black hair and looked out the window beside him. Now, the flying bird kids were the next official targets.

**That's my second attempt at third- person and I think it's okay. Please let me know otherwise. Thank you. And I hope you like the new set of characters. Till then. **


	9. All these quesions

Disclaimer: The art of Maximum Ride is not mine. Thank you.

Max POV:

As I wake up, the sight of seeing Angel asleep with her golden curls placed around her head is a major welcome. It looks like a halo, but it only proves how much she's not like the angel she usde to be. With all the trying to take over the flock and the occasional times she crossed the line with her little smart comments. But- she still looked adorable.

I get up and walk to the window. There's nothing going on. Just the people waiting on their taxis, some bums on the street, and the occasional swears that just happen to come from the ones unlucky enough to get taxi and get splashed by water. Man, makes flying look a lot better.

" You're up early." Angel sits up and wipes at her eye. So cute!

" Yeah. Do you want anything? I'll order it." She nods her head and lays back down.

" Max? Could I get something?" I smile at Nudge and go to the phone. I just ordered us the breakfast special, which included eggs, bacon, hasnbrowns, optional pancakes, sausages, and juice. Of course, I ordered enough to probably fill three grown men for each of us. That way we won't have to worry about food for, I don't know, a while.

While we wait,I go back to the window and the most annoying feeling I have keeps getting me. I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. And not the little bad thing like a broken toe, which could still be bad, but could easily be fixed, but what I mean is that something really bad is going to happen. And I can't even explain it.

" Max, we have a sitiuation." If it wasn't for the T.V being off and this not being my life I would've thought I was in an episode of Jersey Shore. But it was just Fang.

" What is it?" Our eyes lock and then he kisses me. The small whispers from Nudge and Angel reminded me of how much the Fang and me being together was sort of off. I mean, at one point we were like the closest of friends and now we're dating. Someone tell me when that happened.

When we backed away from each other, he smiled. " That's better. It's over." Then, I just melt. That smile was meant for me. Just me. And, I can't believe Fang can still make me melt with just a smile.

But, that perfect moment never lasts. Why? Because the next thing I know I'm getting a faceful of carpet and the unmistakeable scent of Fang all over me.

" Nudge! Angel! Get down!" The sound registers to me. It's the sound of machine gun bullets. The furniture and the walls get a major makeover. The swiss cheese version, except for the pillows. They just got the explosion touch-up. As everything happens, I look around for Angel and Nudge. I'm glad to find them underneath the counter that I still question on why it's here.

Then, one of the bullets barely grazes my cheek. The burn is something else. Like it just happens and then it just sticks. But, shortly after that the sound of bullets is over. Now it's silence.

" Everyone okay?" Everybody voices in and says they're okay. Good.

" OMG! Max!" I quickly push Fang off and get to Nudge and Angel and find them with their eyes pratically ready to bulge out of their sockets and their hands over their mouths.

"What is it?" As soon as I say that, I see what it is. A dead body was on the floor with a bullet in the head and a sword in the back. Now what are the chances of a dead body with an 18th century weapon in it end up in our hotel?

" Max." Fang's arms end up on mine and he's looking at me. I had to have been on the verge of falling out because I can feel the wooziness coming over me.

" I'm fine." I get my footing back and get to the kids. I try to avert their eyes, but mine act like complete traitors. I can't recognize the person because mostly his face is in the carpet. But, the sound of Iggy's voice comes out of nowhere.

" What was that? I almost got my head blown off!" Then Gazzy.

" Yeah! I was just about to find a way to beat Iggy in poker!" And Dylan.

" Max! Are you okay? How is everyone?" Once they come over and see the body, and Gazzy explains, they're all shocked.

" Who was this?" Dylan crouches down and actually flips him over.

" Ewww!" Of course that was the last thing to say, but Nudge and Angel took the words out of my mouth. He looked at the face adn shook his head.

" Don't recognize him." Then he looks at me and stands up. " It's alright, Max." The hand he extends to me is knocked back by Fang. " Fang-" he starts.

" Don't take this as some oppritunity." Dyaln steps back and looks to the window. Why did that freak me out? Seeing the body?

" Let's just go." Everybody looks toward me and nod. The best to do is get away from the crime scene. We all go out one by one and fly away. Why did tha scare me? I'seen dead bodies before. I mean, I've touched a dead body. My own brother died in my arms. So- why was I so freaked out?

" Max, calm down." Fang. He puts an arm over me and look into my eyes. " Don't worry. We'll figure it out." I nod and look away.

' Yeah. Don't worry, Max." Now Dylan was looking down at me and sending me sad looks. Again he tries to touch me, but Fang pushes him back. What was his problem? Dyaln, I mean. A little touchy.

_They're right, Max. We'll figure it out._

_You too? Thanks._

And everybody smiles. " We'll kick butt, Max. All those guys from before and then some." Gazzy's determination made me smile.

Yeah, they're right. But- still, who was that? And who did this?

_You'll see._

Voice. You're back.

**The end of another chapter. Thanks for reading and please give me your thougnts if you can. And, Voice is back! Yeah! Now the annoying fortune teller in Max's head will be the guide yet again! Okay, till then.**


	10. Our Day at the Fair Part 1

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride+ owner being me= does not exist. There is no way.**

Max POV:

Fresh air feels great when you're flying. I mean, with the wings. Not the planes and helicopters that people normally get in to fly around the world. This is feels so much better. If only the psycho scientists, stong mutants, annoying voices in the head, adn incredibly determined boy saying he's your perfect half wasn't involved. The whole wing thing could be so easy to get used to.

_It's you, Max._

Oh, that's my good ol buddy, the Voice. The wonderful fortune teller that for some reason reappeard after its long disapperance.

_Say, what's up? How you been doing? Where'd you go? I missed you._

_Get serious, Max._

_I am serious._ Do you not see how nice and considerate I'm being? Normally, I wouldv'e said a few colorful words about you coming back.

_Watch Dylan._ I look back and find Dylan looking ahead with a blank look in his eyes. Or he's really concentrating.

He had to have realized I was looking at him because he turns to me and smiles.

" Hi." That was a little too happy for me. He waved and even flew down to me.  
>" Did you need anything?"<p>

_Listen. He is made for you._ And now Voice says I should go with the obsessive bird kid with a model exterior.

' No. I'm fine."

" Okay." He backs away and goes back to the freaky dead looking thing. Weird.

Well, for those of you just tuning in to our Wonderful World of the Winged we're on our next mission: to find out who was the one that supposedly shot at us and put a dead body in our hotel room. It had to have been a message because you rarely see a dead body with a sword put into it. I mean, who even makes swords anymore? Except Japan, maybe.

_And the guys from before. One had a sword._

_Yeah, Right Angel. _Back when Fang and I went on a date, there was another confrontaion with the flock. These guys came out of nowhere and , well, Angel and Dylan got shot at and we came to the hotel. I got the "talk", and just this morning we got shot at. I hope that's enough to sum up.

But- we've been flying for two hours, I think, and that's gotten us nowhere. Not a sign or a brief set of guidance from the Voice.

" Max, do you have a minute?" said Iggy.

" Yeah. Go ahead." He came beside me and lowered his voice to a point that I could barely hear it.

" I think something's wrong with Dylan. He looks kind of funny." Again. Iggy's blind. I don't get it. " Do you think it has something to do with the guys that attacked us at the hotel? Or from earlier?"

" No." I lowered my voice too. " But who knows? This is Dylan we're talking about."

" Are you saying it might be you? Fang won't be happy about that." Iggy smiled and went back to fly beside Gazzy. If only I could get a dagger glare to work on him.

" Max, I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" Angel said softly.

" I'll see, sweetie." Now if Fang has some left over money, we could get a burger or something. Just enough to get us through the day. ' Fang, do you have any money left?" He shakes his head.

" Not enough to feed all of us. That hotel took more out of it than I thought." Great. Now I have to find some way to feed my hungry flock. I could steal someone's ATM card and use it again.

_Or you can fake pregnant and get put on wellfare._

_Not funny._ I look back to Angel and see her smiling. So not the angel anymore.

" Hey! Let's go down there!" Gazzy points down to a fair or whatever and smiles. " They're performing and getting money!"

" Wow! Look they even have animals!" Nudge smiled and her eyes got big when she spotted the tiger. That can't be a fair, right?

" Please, Max! Please!" Both of them were pleading and now Iggy was even joining in. He can't even see!

" Fine."

" Yeah!" The next thing I know the entire flock except Fang and Dyaln left.

" You're getting soft, Max." I give Fang a sad look.

" Well, the least I can do is make them a little happy. We've gone through a lot. Now come on." I grab his hand and fold in my wings. We both start falling at amazing speeds and- it feels great. Maybe this little detour could be worth it.

When we get to the bottom and fold in our wings, the place is crowded. There are people everywhere at just about every attraction. Juggling, animal taming, man on fire, how long these people can sit underwater, a motorcycle race, and even an air show. With people in hot air balloons and planes showing off.

" So where t-?"

" I'm going for the air show!" Gazzy and Iggy both went to planes. Please tell me they don't do what I think they're going to do.

"To the animal training!" Angel left with Total.

"Man on fire!" Nudge left with Dylan and it was silent.

" So, what are you going to do?" Fang's breath sent a chill down my spine.

" I'm not sure." I'm blushing. I know it.

" Well, I'll see you. I'm hungry too."

" Okay." Once Fang's gone I realize how quiet it is. I have to find something because my stomach's ready to growl.

I wander around a while and find myself at the water tank.

" Step right up! Step right up! Whoever can break the record of five minutes under the water will be given a prize."

" Excuse me, what's the prize?" I sounded a little too eager.

" Well, it varies. The longer you stay under the more you get. Ten dollars every minute. " Well, that's good.

" Put me in." The man smiled and pointed to the tank. " If you can beat this young man, you'll be the one with the record."

" Sounds easy enough." I went to the bright yellow ladder and started climbing. Oh man. Guess who was at the top? Come on. Guess. Dylan was sitting at the top with that blank look in his eyes. And- that model look. Just bored or just really , what am I thinking?

" Dylan?" He looked at me and it took him a moment to smile.

" Hey, Max. Are you in, too?" I nod. " That's good. Now I'll have some competition. Say. I think I have enough to get one of us something to fill us up." He brings out a fifty dollar bill. Well, someone's been working. "This good?"

"Yeah." I sit down and look down at the crowd. Everyone looked like ants."So, when do we start?"

" They'll tell us. Oh, you need to put this on. It'll help when you're ready to come up." A cord was hanging beside me. " I won't need it." At first Dylan looks surprised, but he quickly gets over it.

" Max, we don't need them to know you have gills. We're normal." I look to him with just enough time to see him putting the cord around my foot. " At least, to them. For today." The look on Dylan's face looks sad. Not good.

"Ready?" We both look down at the man.

" Yeah!"

"Then go!" We look to the water and I remember to take off my shoes. Now I'm barefooted.

" Don't cheat too much, Max." I give him a smile before we both jump. The second my gills kick in I look to Dylan. His eyes are closed and he almost looks sleep. Enough to make you think he's dead. It's a minute according to the clock at the bottom of the tank. A minute and thirty. Two minutes. Two and thirty. How is he hanging on? He hasn't moved or changed his facial expression ever since we came in. Now it's three minutes. A crowd's coming. Four mintues. That's ninety dollars already.

Five minutes. Now what? How is Dylan still in? I think it's almost done he reaches out to me and squeezes my hand. Huh?

Five and thirty. His grip gets stronger and his eyes get tight. What is he doing? Trying to commit suicide?

" Dylan." The bubbles come out and his eyes loosen up."Let's just stop." His fingers intertwine with mine and he pulls on the cord. Soon we're both getting pulled up at a high speed. It was a rush.

When we got to the top everything was so slow. His hand was still in mine and my hair hung in my face.

" Here you go." A soft towel was over me and then Dylan had his arm around me. " That better?" What's going on? Why am I so hot? My cheeks are burning up.

" I'm fine. Let's just go get everyone." He looks confused, but he gently helps me up.

" Thanks for not cheating." He smiles and we go down the ladder. Really. What's going on? He's still holding on to my hand. It's so warm.

" Congratulations! Here you are!" The man hands us the money. It was a total of sixty. It was a round off. Now we have a hundred and ten.

" Great! Let's go , Max!" Dylan throws our towels in the bin and pulls me forward. " Let's get everyone."

Why am I so weird? Why are my cheeks burning up? And why is my heart beating so fast? Is it Dylan? It can't be. But- still why am I so...happy? I need a doctor.

**And the end of another fabulous chapter. Thanks for reading. I plan on having the second part up soon. And Max is reaching the confusion of who she wants.**

**Max: I want Fang.**

**Don't hurt yourself. Anyway. Please reveiw if you can and till then. Fang is going to bewilder everyone.**

**Max: How?**

**You'll see. It's not that special.**


	11. Our Day at the Fair Part 2

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride...not my property. Uhh. Thank You.**

Max POV:

As Dylan and I made our way around we were both surprised. There were people jumping off of a freaking mountain like thingy like some crazed psychos. More psycho than the scientists that made us. I mean, if they had avian DNA grafted in them then I could understand.

"Max, look at that!" Dylan pointed at an air show plane that was spelling out the words "Come see the birds!"

" Well, isn't that a coincidence." It isn't until he squeezes that I realize that Dylan was still holding my hand.

" Could I hold on a little longer?" The look he gives me is not a good sign. He looked longing. And-I was actually okay with it. What the heck is wrong with me? Please! Someone call the love doctor!

"Uh. I think that's enough hand holding." Just as I pull my hand back the crowd of people around us let out a big gasp. We both follow their gaze and pointed fingers to the sky. Oh my gosh.

" Gazzy! Let's give em' a show." Gazzy and Iggy were on one of the show planes with what I believe to be an actual bomb.

" This just can't be good." These two gave each other a nod and threw the bomb down to the ground. "What are they doing?" I start running to the possible landing spot, but Dylan stops me. I turn to give a "Let me go before you lose that arm" look when a loud boom makes me turn around. Oh no. Please don't result in a lawsuit.

" Whoa!" The word leaves my mouth before I remember that I have to act cool. But-who cares? There was a large array of colors set in a sort of pattern. Like letters. An M, then an F, after that an I, and G, N, A, D, and finally a T.

"It's our initials!" Dylan said excited.

" Yeah!" As the letters disappeared the plane started to descend, but not before Gazzt let out another. This time it wasn't so pleasant. A big green mushroom came out of nowhere and rigth then I knew what he did. He just had one of his little episodes up there. At least, it'll be gone before it really hits anybody. No one will have to take that.

"Max, that was amazing! Wasn't it?" Apparently, he didn't see the end.

"Yeah." The smoke clears and our little bombers come out from the tent.

" Max! Did you see it! It was so awesome! It was antually fun riding on that thing. But not as good as flying." Gazzy came toward me with a big smile. The one he usually puts on after he has his "moments".

"Yeah! I could almost feel like we were actually flying. You know, until the pilot got worried about us trying to jump."Iggy said pulling at the earring on his ear. And how right he would've been.

"But all in all it was fine." Gazzy said finally.

" Well, it's good to hear you two had fun." They both nodded happily. This day off is really paying itself off.

"Say, let's find Angel and Nudge. Where do you think they are?" Everybody shrugged their snoulders.

"I think Angel might be with the animals. It seems obvious." True. We all made our way to the animal attractions adn just as Gazzy said Angel was there in the cage with a lion. It was a male, thanks to the big red mane. It kind of looked like Simba.

"Say, what is she doing?" Gazzy began to lean toward the bars when one of the attendants pulled him away. About to get a good kick in the head.

"What're you doing? That's my sister." He looked at him adn then to Angel, who was staring at the lion. Like she could see right through him. But I quickly looked back to the man with a major hair problem. He could've passed for an Eraser with that beard. I could barely see his face.

"Wha-? That's your sister?" Gazzy nodded. "Well, she's a genius. The way way she can communicate with the animals is extraordinary. It's almost like she can read their minds." Oh, if only you knew.

"Hey! Look! He's actually jumping through the hoop!" We all looked back and saw the great beast jump through the large hoop held by the trainer, I assume, and go right through a flaming set of hoops with a blue ribbon on its head. It turns out before he left Angel had decided to pretty him up before letting him go to his death.

"Max, it made it!" On the other side, it came out with a slighty charred ribbon and a smile. A sort of liony smile.

"Wow!" The crowd was eating it up. Yeah, leave it to the girl that can make an animal do whatever she wants with just a few clean thoughts and a smile for their troubles. Let's have you see how she acts around me when there is nobody to impress. Nothing, but a major pain in my butt.

As the crowd became more interested in the performance, the trainer gave her crispy hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you!Thank you! Give it up for Angel: The Mind Reader!" Angel gave her own bow. Letting her gold curls fall into her face. If only. If only she was an angel.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She flashed one of her famous angelic smiles to the crowd and they just melted. And then she looked at me. That's when the smile got bigger. "Hey Max!" Everybody looked at me. Did I mention I don't like being the center of attention. Unless I appreciate it, at least. Right now, I don't.

I signaled for Angel to come on. She only gave a last smile before coming to us.

"Max! I have money! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, sweetie. Now let's find Nudge."

"I saw her going that way." Sh epointed in the opposite direction. "At the fashion show." That has Nusge all over it.

It turns out there really is a fashion show here. With real models and real exotic clothes. So only someone that hasn't been here for our adventures wouldn't think of Nudge of being here. I mean, this is her domain. Fashion and jewelry and such.

She was working the runway in a long fushia dress with a pink boa. There were these long pearl earrings in her ears adn she had a pair of heels that made her look like she wasn't six feet. Much more like a model than an escaped bird kid. As Nudge walked my she spotted us and smiled.

"Max! Look! Isn't this cute!" She was right. Not only was the outfit beatiful, but it really brought out the beauty Nudge had naturally. That type of beauty I never noticed.

"Work it, Nudge!" Gazzy and Angel yelled.

"Go Nudge! Give em' a show!" Even Iggy was cheering.

"Strike a pose!" Dylan said forming his fingers into a picture frame. Nudge struck several and did her turn when she got to the end. She made her way to the back as we followed. The stuff I saw in movies where everything going on behind the stage at a fashion show being chaotic was right. There were people running back and forth and the stylists were yelling at the models to get into their next outfit. Just pure madness. Bu tfindig Nudge wasn't hard because she was running to us before I could even spot her. She grabbed me in a hug and smiled.

"Max, it was great! Being able to walk down the catwalk and these expensive clothes. And to actualy where make-up that covered up my whole face and best of all, have people look at me and say I'm beautiful. Not a freak, or chatterbox." I take that last part. "And look!" Nudge pulled out a two hundred dollar bills. "Just so I would walk down in those clothes. Great, right?"

"Yeah!" We're eating good tonight! "Now, let's find Fang." I say as we walk out of the tent.

A sound of a motorcycle being revved up makes all of us turn to see a track. The guy in the lead was wearing all black, even his helmet was pitch black.

"Whoa!" He went over a bump or something in the track and went maybe fifty feet into the air. Looking a star in the sun. I'll admit it was cool. Then he did a trick where he lift his legs into the air and actually soared. **Not sure if that has a name. **He landed and by then we were already over there. we were all over the gate like this was our first. Well, considering this was a little bit of our first time.

"Hey look!" He had passed the finish line before I actually put two and two together. This guy had already gotten off the bike before anyone came in second, so that just shows how much of a lead he had. Then, he loosed the helmet adn the next thing I know my accusation was right. When the helmet was off everybody yelled "Fang!" Yes, Fang was on a motorcycle that he won on and looked really cool on.

"Hey Fang!" He looked at all of us and when his eyes fell on me, he smiled. For some reason, all of the girls around us started screaming and falling out. Like that was for them. It was for me and only me. So there.

"Fang!" Nudge and Angel again. He got back on the bike and came to us. Driving like a pro.

"Hey guys! How was it? Were you here for the whole thing? When I won?" We all nodded. He smiled again, pushed open the gate, and grabbed my hand. "Now let me take you somewhere. I've got money now."

"Wait! Fang-"

"Don't worry, Max." I look back to Angel. "We'll be fine. We'll just eat together. Have fun." Something tells me the way she looks at Dylan proves otherwise. And then, Fnag revs up the bike and drives off.

" Fang, won't they get mad when they find out their bike is missing?" I had to yell over the wind.

"No. I already had it reserved for if I won five races I could take you out." So that's how.

"So what made you realize your gift?" He smiled. Making me realize he doesn't have on a helmet. Just being cautious.

"Don't know. I fit everything else a dark guy is, so why not try out a motorcycle? You don't like it?"

"No, just different from flying. It kind of feels a little better than flying." Just then I lay my head on his back adn let myself fall into the wind flowing through my hair and his radiating body heat.

"Max." I don't know I fall asleep until Fang shakes me.

"Huh?" I get up and find we're at a forest and... it's nighttime. When did-

"We're far off from there. I wanted to take you here. Excuse the fact that we're about three hours away." Three hours. I was asleep that long?

" Come on." Fang takes my hand and leads inside. As we make our way, I keep sure not to fall on any fallen trees or step in a hole. Not sice the last one. That was when Fang laughed at me. But he was nice enough to help me up.

"We're here." The place we were was on a cliff. In perfect veiw of the moon.

"Here?" He nods and sits down at the edge. Well, I guess it's more of a edge of the forest. It's when I sit down that I realize how beautiful the veiw is.

"Max. I love you." I look to him in shock. I know his in love with me, and I with him, but out of the blue- " And Dylan is trying to make sure that we don't stay together." I was silent. " Do you love him?"

" No!" I almost pushed myself over. " Why would you say that?"

" The things he said. I actually found myself believing him. It only makes sense. He is your perfect half, Max, and-" I cut him off by kissing him. We stayed there a while before I managed to back away.

"Fang, don't worry about anything he says. It doesn't matter. I love you. More than anything adn that's it. Just forget what Dylan said because no matter what some scientist put into his genes to make him my "Perfect half". You're my only one and that's it. Got it?" It took me a minute to realize that my eyes were shut adn tears were actually trying to come. Why?

"Thanks Max." And he came adn pressed his lips to mine. Fang. I put my fingers through his hair as he continued. Then he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my neck. " Are you ready?" I nod. Again. Perfect.

**Chapter end. Now what's up with the flock? Please reveiw. **


	12. They're back again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, and that's the truth. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Angel POV:

By the time Max and Fang were on the verge of being otu of our eyesight, everyone had decided on going to a restaraunt. The one we chose had a large neon light that said "All you can eat" and that was perfect. Now they don't know what they just said. I look to the flock and smile.

"Let's go." As they walk by I stay by Dylan. This is the perfect time to get somthing to eat. And get some anwsers out of him.

On the inside, the place was huge. Like huge. One side looked more like an actual aquarium and another side looked like a forest. Okay, maybe not an actual forest with trees and stuff, but it had a bunch of meat and the paintings of trees and little flowers decorating the place. It looked great! Even Max would have to say this place was great.

"Okay, let's get a table and get some food. Make sure to eat until you're full. Who knows when we'll be able to eat like this again?" And really? Who knows? Tomorrow we'll be eating fresh caughgt rabbit or some other cute little thing.

The flock seperated and , well, it was about five plates for each of us. Iggy got some alligator( he got poor Snappy), Gazzy got shark( Goldie's gone!), Nudge had actual bear ( Well, there goes Smokey), Total had some fish( Not Nemo) and Dylan was holding a plate of deer( And now we know what happened to Bambi). I'm just naming the meats. There's too much to actually name.

We all sat down to a large rectangular table and started eating. Now there were people watching us when we were on our way to the table and it seemed like the entire restaraunt was watching us. Just staring. But it didn't matter. It seems like a perfect time to get some anwsers.

I look to Dylan, who still looks a model even when eating, and speak out. "So, Dylan, how is it with Max?" The entire table falls silent. Everyone even stopped eating. But Dylan seemed to look as casual as ever.

"Well, what do you mean?" I put a small smile. Just to lighten the atmosphere.

"Like how's your relationship with her? You know, with you trying to get around to her and Fang happening to be there. How is that?" I don't know if I made much sense to everybody else, but Dylan understood.

"I don't know exactly what we are to each other. I want her and she wants me. But she's with Fang." His eyes suddenly dropped. "And I know she'd be more happy with me. A lot more than with him. But Fang-" He looked up again. This time casting a look at everyone. "He's the one that's keeping that from happening." Dylan took a piece of deer from his plate and ate it. So model material. "There will be something that will seperate them, and it will leave her to realize it's me. That I'm the one she wants and needs. Until then, I 'll just have to try my best and make sure when that time comes she won't waver."

And just like that, everybody in our area was quiet. Nosey much.

"Is that all?" I shook my head and started eating. I didn't know that Dylan was really that emotional about that. He's so sure that Max will fall for him. And she's so happy with Fang. Just what inside of that head makes him really believe that? Hmm. Let's see wha teverybody else thinks.

_O-M-G! Confession! Dylan totally believes Max is going to leave Fang for him. O-M-G! And he said it in front of all these people! O-M-G!_

Okay. Too much O-M-G for my taste.

_Whaaaaat! What's with this? What was Angel thinking asking that question? I'm just eating and all this emotion comes. Ugh. And- Oh man!_

Gazzy jumped up adn ran into the boy's bathroom. Well, that was comforting. Next.

_Hmm. This food is really good. I wonder what they put in it. It's got to be some special seasoning. I've never had it before. _

Iggy takes a big bite out of his gator.

_I wonder what Dyl thinks of this little talk. It was pretty out there. _

And that's it for Iggy.

_If only I had hands! If only! I wouldn't have to have these crazy people looking at me like I'm some mutt. It's like they never seen a dog eat at a restaraunt with its actual paws. Hmph. People_.

And Total is trippin' about his paws. Okay.

I look to Dylan and spot his eyes suddenly go blank. The life was actually gone.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" He looks at me and then-

"Get down!" My face was pressed against the hard floor and Dylan was on top of me, keeping my head down.

"Dylan! What's going on?"

"They're back! Those guys are back!" I push against his hand so I can look. Just as he said. Those guys _were_ back, but it seemed one of them was missing. It was only two. The archers.

"Dylan, we have to fight!"

"I don't think so." The arrow was pointed right in front of my face. So close it was just barely grazing my nose.

The red-headed boy stood over me and came to my face.

"Aw, she's cute."

"I'd back up if I was you." The sound of Dylan's snarl was enough to actually get me more scared of him.

"And what're you going to do?" He moved the arrow to his face and smiled. "I'd like to see how you do it."

"Stop it, Reese. They're supposed to be fine. Don't hurt them."

"But this one's getting on my nerves." H e looked back for only a second and that's when my Dylan got up and kicked him in the back. After that, it was like everything else juct followed suit.

Reese, I believe, stumbled and fired one of his arrows at Dylan's chest. Iggy was there to push him out of the way and start running forward. Reese kicked him to the opposite table. Causing it to flt into the wall. Thank goodness everybody left.

"Damn it! Trace!" The black haired boy fired an arrow at Dylan, who was running towards him. It managed to get him in the knee and he fell.

"Get him!" Nudge took a running start, spreaded her wings, and kicked, Trace, in the back of the head. Bouncing off from hm she went to Reese and her hands down on his chest. Making all the air come out all at once.

Then Gazzy let one of his bombs out. Not the explosive ones. I jumped back and saw them gag on the tainted air. Gazzy came baside me and took my hand. It took a lot, but he managed to spin me around and send me at them.

I kicked both of them in the head and spread my wings in mid-air. Everyone followed me and we pushed through the glass ceiling. Don't get me wrong, we got a little cut up, but not too much.

Once on the outside, I looked around to make sure everybody was there. We were all here.

"Man, those dates are cursed. I hope Max and Fang are having more fun than us." Iggy said pulling a piece of glass from his arm. Making him wince.

"Yeah. Where do we go now?" I looked at Gazzy.

"Let's just set up camp and wait." I was fresh out of ideas. Max and Fang should be okay. We go through heck and they'll be okay. I wouldn't want it to be vice versa.

"Angel." I looked to Dylan and saw a small piece of glass stuck in his face. "Lets get to a hospital. These shards aren't going to help." He pulled at the shard and winced.

"No. They're too expensive, and we're almost broke. Let's go to Dr. Martinez." Nudge was right. We were hurt and needed help. And maybe some soul searching. Max deefinately did with the confusion she has for Fang and Dylan.

"Yeah. Let's go."

_Max. If you need us, we'll be at Dr. Martinez's place getting fixed up. Just so you know. And- don't worry. Bye. _

At least she knows.

_I love you._

"Now, let's go."

**This chapter is over. Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my last few projects. Thanks for reading and please look forward to another chapter. Oh, and if you can, reveiw. Till then. **


	13. The next attack

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not the workings of my own. Not at all. Still- I'd like to thank you for reading.**

Max POV:

It was about to get really dark when Fang and I got back on the dirt road so he could return the bike back to fair. Having to end a date as great as this is just hard. I hope next time it'll be a little longer. I hold onto Fang tighter and close my eyes. That's when I got a message via thought from Angel.

_Max. If you need us, we'll be at Dr. Martinez's place getting fixed up. Just so you know. And- don't worry. Bye. I love you._

I open my eyes. "Fang, we've go to hurry. Angel and the rest of the flock are going to my mom's place."

"Why?"

"I don't know." This isn't the time to be asking stupid questions. It's just the fact that the flock has gotten into some kind of trouble and they need to go to my mom's to get fixed up. That's enough to make me want to go. I mean, it should be. At least for me.

Fang presses harder on the gas and the thoughts of my flock in major trouble pulls me under. Angel and the others being tied up in soem creepy dungeon with nothing, but small potion meals to get them by. Oh man. That's when I would've really failed.

"Max." I look up from the ground. "I don't think we're going to get there as soon as you want."

"What?" And standing there in our path is some creepy guy with a long sword in his hand. Wait! Sword? That's what was in the body back at the hotel.

Fang stops with enough space for both of us to see his face. Which could pobably about two yards. Pretty close.

"May we help you?" Fang sounded cocky. Not what I would expect from him. More of the silent type thing.

But, this guy didn't say anything. Then "Max!" Fang pulls me back and moves away while a piece of what used to be the motorcycle flew past us. Well, they won't be getting that back. Once we get our footing back we look to see this guy just standing there looking at us.

"What's he-" This guy starts charging me, cutting me off. I jump back, open my wings, and feel his hair just graze over my face. Close, huh?

The darkness over me only shows that Fang has his wings out. I look up and we both do an up-and-away. The tree branches I just barely get by with only seconds to spare start to snap from below us. I take a risk and look down. The snapping came from this guy actually jumping from branch to branch like some crazed monkey.

"Fang!" He looks down and sees, but his facial expression doesn't change.

"Let's just go!" We both look up again. Now if we can just get out of here. The light showing the top comes into veiw and the sudden rush of adrenaline really kicks in. Almost there.

As the light gets closer something pulls me down. The light gets smaller and then the tree branches start slapping at my face and the rest of my body. That's when the grip on my leg gets tighter.

"Max!" Fang's arms wrap around me and his leg goes past my face so fast. What?

"Bastard." Well, that explains it. There's a huge thud from below and then a sharp pain hits me. Something went through my leg. By the time I get a look we're no longer in the dark. Unless you count Fang's wings. The blood was running from my leg and not only that a spike or whatever was hanging out.

"Ow." That was the last thing I really wanted to say considering how much pain I was in.

"Let's get to Dr. Martinez." Fang looked like all the color just fell from his face. Much like the blood that was drenching my clothes. And the unbearable feeling for sleep.

"That blood."

"Yeah." A soft heat comes on my forehead. And then- I fell asleep. Too much blood.

**It's a major cliff hanger, I know. But tell me if it's good or not. If you can that would've good. Till then.**


	14. Confrontation and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Thanks, and please enjoy.**

Fang POV:

Max ended up falling asleep from all the blood that bastard's spike. Or whatever that thing is. But when she fell asleep the task of carrying her to Dr. Martinez's place twenty times harder. Man, if only I could do that crazy warp thing she can do and I would be there in about ten minutes.

Still- I look down at her sleeping face. Max looks really pale. I've got to get there as soon as possible. But when will I ever be able to see Max look so innocent and peaceful in her sleep. Even if it is from a spike in her leg. It wasn't too long ago that I saw Max sleep so peacefully. That was when we were back in the hotel. Right after I told Dylan to kiss my...never mind.

The memory of our little conversation come to mind. Oh, the stuff I would've told that guy if we were somewhere in a deserted area. That way nobody could hear us fight and the sound of his screaming. Hmm. Maybe I was grafted with a crazed wolf's DNA. I wouldn't find something as aggravating as Dylan's cry of pain entertainment. Unless, of course I'm doing it.

_Fang. Stop thinking like that and get this girl to the destination. _I think. Yeah. Thinking about how I'd kill Dylan won't get me there any faster. I flap once harder and just let time and the occasional planes pass me by.

After about ten minutes the paleness in Max's face got worse. Not only that her jeans leg was purely soaked. The scent of her blood was getting a little too strong for me. But that's when the light from Dr. M's place shows.

"Finally." I look down to Max, who now really did look like a ghost. I almost dropped her from her color."Now you can get some help." When I close in my wings, the feel of the wind just takes on a new phase. I tfelt great just doing a basic free fall. You know, except for the near dead girl in my arms.

My landing is silent. Now I see what Max means by the sneak thing. About the same tiem I land, the door opens and Ella, Dr. Martinez, and the flock came running toward us.

"Fang!" Then the realization of an unconscious Max set in. "Max!" The first person I come in contact with is THAT GUY.

"Fang! Let me carry her!" I push his open arms away and walk into the house. Dr. Martinez leads me to a back room and demands that I don't come in until she says. Noramlly, I would've told her to go screw herself. But Dr. M is cool, so that would be really uneeded.

I take a seat in the living room with the others. That's when I see all the bandages and few cuts that didn't get covered.

"What happened to all of you?" Angel speaks.

"Oh, the usual. We got attacked by some crazy people and took a few hits. Would you believe that they were the same guys from before?" I look around again and the sense of...guilt takes over. I'm responsible for this. All because I wanted to get some free with Max. Damn! What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry." My apology sounded a lot more pathetis than I thought. Man, is this what Max feels when she sees the flock after a date?

The room was silent.

"What? was my apology that bad?" Silence. "Look, I'm-"

"Faaannnngggg!" The next thing I know all of these arms are put around me. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, even, Total. I gave Dylan the "touch me and I'll break your neck" look. It seemed to work. At least, until Ella showed up and said "Max is fine. My mom removed the spike and says the wound will heal in about a week." Really three days. "And she wanted me to tell you that it's a week in your terms. It would've been at least two months if it was one of us."

That hits me.

"A week? When is she going to wake up?"

"She actually woke up. But she fell asleep again." I stand up and the space seems somewhat empty. Well, because somebody's already gone.

"I'll be right back." I move through the crowd and get to the once forbidden room.

"Max!" The thing I see was enough to make me go and punch Dylan in the face. And more. He was... kissing Max. It was my voice that made him get up and look at me.

"Fang?" You-

"You bastard!" I grab his shoulders and push him against the wall. "You-"

"Let go ,Fang." I push him back again. "Let's just settle this."

"You bastard! How dare you-!"

"Fang!" Oh no. Dr. Martinez!

"Let's go." I look at Dylan and push away. "Meet me in the forest. And-" he smiled. "Even in sleep Max tastes great."

"You-!" He squeezes through the window on the far side of the room and well, I followed him.

"Dylan!" He runs into the woods and stops by a standard tree.

"Now what do you want, Fang?" To punch your face in.

"If you want a fight Fang. Go ahead." Fine. The first to start was not me. He ,in fact, ran toward me and tried a punch. It missed by a lot.

"Trying to fight the air, Dylan? That's a fight you'll never win." I kick him in the back causing him to loose his balance.

"No. That's not it." He got up again and a weird beeping noise came out of nowhere. I look back to see a small blinking light. Oh-! I toss the bomb off into another part of the forest. It goes off with enough force to knock me off my feet.

"What the-!"

Pow! The air leaves my body in one big rush. The next thing I see is Dylan next to me and then the feather from his wings. No. The explosion reflects on his eyes making them look like some crazed psycho.

"Sorry Fang." He kicks me in the stomach. I extend my wings and fly up. "Fang! Max will be mine!" His face is before mine. "No matter what." Dylan tries to get me again with that punch, but I moved back and got my own kick. Right in his face. How's that pretty boy?

Losing altitude, he tries to flap as hard as he can until he's back again. A whole part of the forest was charred to nothing more than a black smudge on the green.

"See what you did?" I said. "You just killed a buncg of trees!"

"Bastard!" Oh, he's mad. Dylan flies toward me with a fist raised. Nothing but anger in his eyes. I'll admit even I was a little scared. But- this is enough. I flap harder and head right for him. We were locked. No longer will this guy try to take Max from me. Take him apart so he won't come back.

"Stop!" Something pushed me back and then little voices were calling at me. The flock. "Fang!" Nudge. "Fang! What were you doing!" Gazzy. "Fang!" Angel. "Fang! What happened?" Even Iggy.

"Hey!" I looked down to see Total struggling to get up this high. "Mind helping the dog?" Angel gently goes down to help him and looks at me.

"What's wrong with you two?" I look at Dylan and see he's still upset. If only they could've waited just a little longer.

"Well-'

"Max needs help." I looked to Angel only to see her with a blank expression. "She needs blood." What? I fold in my wings. In my descent there's Dylan coming right behind me.

"Let me help her, Fang!" I look back.

"Naw. Max and I go back with the giving blood thing. I'm experienced. Your new bird kid blood might mess her up." The after effect of our argument was still lingering on him. Just as it was on me. But he can wait. Max needs me. Not you.

I get to the house and run inside. Dr. Martinez in standing over Max with a worried expression on her face. Well, the blood bank's arrived.

"I'm here." She looks at me, pulls into a chair, and takes a needle with a long tube. My heart races at the sight of the insrument.

"Don't worry. It will really help Max a lot."

"I know." Jeb takes a bullet and I take a needle. I hope Max knows how much we love her. Dr. M takes the needle to my arm, taps for a vein, finds one, and puts the needle in. It takes all I can to not push back and hit.

"There." That was strangely fast. But- the woosiness in my body reminds me that she took about two pints of blood from me. Let me sum up what happened. Once the blood went into the little tube and started going into wherever it was going I sort of passed out. Okay, it was kind of scary seeing all the blood flowing out of me like a little river. Don't tell anyone.

"Here. Take this, Fang." Dr. M hands me a fresh cookie and smiles. "Thank you." And then she takes the needle out and leaves. Well, that was nice.

I look at Max. The color was coming back. I guess she was getting better. Thank goodness.

"I love you." I take a bite. "But you're really hard to hang onto." I lean forward and lightly kiss her lips. "Get well." When I get up to look out the window I see them. His eyes were on us and not only that. He looked really pissed. And then it hit me. I just got Dylan's sloppy seconds! I kissed after this guy! Oh man!

I try to keep the idea of me techinally kissing Dylan down while he's watching. When he leaves I relax. Somebody needs a hobby.

**I'll end it there. I hope you liked it. Please review. Oh, and thanks for the previous. Thanks. Till then.**


	15. Real Emotion

**Disclaimer: A well rounded thing to say is that Maximum Ride is not my work. I don't own it and this is my way of saying I don't own it. Please enjoy the read.**

"Awww, damn it!" Reese had puched at the wall in a pure sense of rage. "Those bird kids got away! Damn it!" He punched again.

"Will you calm down? The wall will take every hit you give it." Trace said soothingly. It was going on for a while. When they came back from failing their mission to capture the bird kids the two were just killing time by wallowing around in their anger. "Hey, let's check on Vince." Reese looked up.

"Yeah. I hope Vince got more luck than we did." Still his voice sounded very doubtful.

When they left the room and went down the hall, they saw Vince sitting on his bed. Looking abou as dead as a zombie. The look of pure disappointment was the only thing that had been coated over his face. That, and the large bruise that was on his cheek.

"Say Vince, did you get the bird kids?" The moment Reese spoke it was like a sort of dark aura came over the room. Vince looked at them witha dark glare.

"Does it LOOK like I go them?" He turns to them fully and they finally get to see the injury.

"Vince! What the hell happened to you!"

"Oh man, Vince. You got hit!" The two brothers, being very concerned, came and stood over him, drenching him in their hot breath.

"Wow Vince!" Reese was the first to speak. Clearly showing his disgust and shock. "Vince, you look like-" Trace brought his hand over his mouth before he could finish.

*muffle* *muffle* Silence. *muffle* *muffle*

That's when Trace let go. "I mean,-" The mad look on Vince's face had Reese stop and think of the... appropriate words.

"You look a lot like something that would happen to Atla."

"Yes?" They all looked back and saw Atla peek around the corner. "You called?" Reese immediatley pointed at her accusingly.

"I was calling you! Your name just happened to come up in the conversation!"

"Be quiet, Reese. Psycho alert." Trace whispered only for his brother's ears. Yet again Atla had an obvious injury. A large cut went from her right eye to the bottom of her chin. Ruining the once clean face.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Please, go away." Reese gave a shooing motion with his hand and Atla turned away. Remove the nut from the equation and it's all safe again he thinks.

"Wait!" Everyone looked to Vince. "Reese, Trace, leave." They both looked confused. "I want to talk to Atla. Alone."

"Wha-! Vince!" Trace took his brother's hand and gave him the "shut up and do as he says" look. "Fine. But if you end up between a cliff and a meat grinder don't say anything."

"Oh, shut up." Trace pulled him away and once they were far enough to have the silence be acknowledged Vince spoke.

"What happened to you?" At first, Atla couldn't speak. She was alone yet again with Vince and he was actually talknig to her. No one else but her.

"I got punished. For burning one of the cook's hand." A sigh passed Vince's lips. The lips once again held in a frown.

"Come here." Confusion. What had he said? Vince had told that her to come. He didn't sound disturbing or upset. In fact, he sounded concerned. She walked very slowly as if he would immediatley throw her back if she went too fast. But it seemed she went too slow because he grabbed her arm and gently brought her close. Now Atla's heart was going to burst out her chest and stain Vince's handsome face. Much more than that disgusting bruise.

"Atla, told you to be careful." Vince let her sit on the bed. "Look what they did to you." He lightly traced his finger over her injury.

"But I deserverd it."

"No you didn't." Atla's purple eyes closed from the soft touch that moved to her neck. "Nobody deserves this. Especially you." That's when she looked back to him.

"What?" Vince stared back, but his dark blue eyes easily dominated hers.

"You don't desreve this, Atla." The concern was put on hold for the anger that flashed by. "I can't believe that he would do this."

"But I do. I'm nothing to this place. To this world." She backed away and turned from the eyes that watched her eagerly. There was no way he would see her cry. To see her so weak was the last thing she wanted him to see. "I mean, at least they took me in, you know? At least I'm not on the streets somewhere getting raped or even beaten by a complete stranger. I have a roof and a bed and food. I'm actually happy, Vincent."

Silence.

Atla looked back to see Vince was standing over her. Since when did he even get up? "Don't misunderstand me. I like it here. I mess up, but I'm not being put on the street. It's a sanctuary. Vincent."

As Atla looked into his eyes again she could feel him pull her back into his arms. After that his warm breath on her neck.

"Don't ever lie to me like that, Atla. You know you hate the fact that you are hurt everyday for no apparent reason. I know you are, and I don't like the fact that you just went and lied to my face." He held her tighter. "Just tell me how you hate it. Just tell me how much you hate how he hits you and that everyone disrespects you. That they call you crazy and psychotic. Tell me."

The tears were pushing pass her eyelids till they finally bagan to flow down her cheeks.

"I- I-"

"Tell me." Vince put his ear to her lips and she finally burst.

"I hate it! I hate it so much, Vincent! They talk about me behind my back and think I don't know it! The boss hits me and punishes me for no reason! And nobody likes me! I'm hurting!" Atla pushed from him and looked at the floor. "I'm always hurting. I'm broken. I'm torn to nothing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Vincent." Her tears clouded her vision to it was practically looked like nothing but a foggy image. But she didn't need to see. All she needed was to feel. To feel the strong reassuring arms wrap around her body and squeeze her tight.

Vince. The only person that actually showed her any emotion. Any positve emotion.

"I'm sorry for it!" She yelled into his shirt. "Everything I did. Please forgive me." Atla held Vince so tight that breathing was actually becoming a problem. "I'm sorry!"

The apologies were nothing but anonymous. No specific person. Just somethng that she had to get off her chest.

"Atla." Vince sat back and lightly loosened her grip. "Are you okay?" Atls pulled from the comfort of his shirt and brought herself under his gaze.

"Vincent." She sniffled."Thank you." She went back into the comfort of his arms. "Thank you so much." Her tears soaked his shirt for a longer time. But it still seemed that there were many words left unsaid. Tonight was only a tiny piece on what was still inside of the broken young body.

It was not only Atla that had been brought to a high emotional state of the situation. When Vince pulled her closer and her eyes closed from the push of sleep a stray tear moved from his eye, down his cheek, and onto his hand.

If this what I can do to help, I'm glad he thought.

"I'm sorry, Atla."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I suppose there was a lot of emotion, I guess. It took a while to get everthing out in a emotional, not creepy, or freaky moment. If you enjoyed it, please reveiw. And I'd like to say thanks for reviewing earlier. Till then. I'll update later. Bye!**


	16. The Road to Max's Recovery Day 1

**Disclamier: Max, to the, i ,to the ,mum to the Ride is not mine. I disclaim it with everything I in this disclaimer. Just so you, the readers, know. Thanks and please enjoy the read.**

Fang POV:

_No. No. No. I would never do anything if it meant Max would get hurt._

_But Fang, you have to save her. If you don't leave her, she'll die. The man in the black hood came toward me. She'll die because of you. He pulled at the hood, and revealed that face. A freakin' demon._

_Dylan? Okay, not a real demon, but it's pretty close._

_Fang. Let Max go. She'll be safer with me. I promise. Your existence is what makes it so hard for her. You said it yourself. Do you understand?_

_That's when an image of Max appeared. She wasn't the Max I knew though. Her hair and eyes were all wrong. She had short cropped hair and these creepy blue eyes. They actually matched his. _

_See? Fang, this is our beautiful daughter. At least with me Max can have a child._

_Go *bleep* yourself_. _I say. Not even in a dream, pretty boy._

"Fang?" Nudge? I slowly open my eyes and see the big brown eyes were put on me. "Fang, are you okay?" Oh man, my head. I sat up and scratched my head. What the heck happened last night?

"Mmm, Hey Nudge." She pushed the hair away from my face and looked at Max. The concern was enough to put me back on edge.

"Dr. Martinez took more blood from you last night. So, that's why you might feel a little woosy." Well, that explains something. "And she found some sort of parasite in Max's body. That was a reason for the large amount of blood that came. Also, the reason for why Max needed more blood. Dr. M said that they were some sort of advanced race of parasite that came from the spike. She managed to get rid of them, the place they came from is still unknown."

It took me a minute to register what Nudge had said. Not only was Max put in bed for a _ week!_ She got infected by some creepy bug. Now, what else is going to happen? Dylan might actually have a chance of taking her? No, let's dismiss that.

"Breakfast is ready. That's why I came."

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit." When Nudge left the room, I turned back to Max. She acrually looked like her normal self, except for the long tube coming from her arm. Now you're infected. Well, were. What did they want? And why did they want to hurt you? I placed my hand in her forehead.

"Max. I love you." I paused. "I'm sorry." For reasons unknown, I apologized. Maybe it was because I felt responsible. But why would I? It's not like I told those guys to come here. But why do I feel like I am? Hmph. Whatever. "I'll see you later." I kissed her, _on the forehead_, and backed away. Now it's time to eat.

I got to the kitchen and found everyone was sitting around the table. Food was everywhere, and the delicious aroma took me in.

"Morning, everyone." I sat down and got a plateful of food. "How is everyone?" Everyone looked me like I was crazy. What? The dark guy can't say good morning? "What is it?"

"It's just that you seem pretty happy." Gazzy said with a mouthful of eggs. "We just expected to see you look like a living zombie. You know?" He mimicked a weird zombie movement and moaned out "Brains!"

"I told you looked different. Fang wasn't depressed." Nudge reached for the syrup and smiled. "So, are we gonig to tell him?" What?

"Tell me what?" Yet again everyone looked at me, but this time they smiled. It was preety creepy. Especially when THAT GUY did it.

"Well, to get rid of the dark aura taking over the house we decided to go to an amusment park. What do you think?" Dr. M smiled. An amusement park. That's one way to distract people.

"Yeah. That's okay."

"Yay!" All of the kids started cheering about it as me, Iggy, and Dr. M decided what we were going to do. In the end, we decided that Dr. M was going to stay behind while we took Ella with us to the park. Around six, we would come back and have dinner. For travel, it was via wings, so it would be faster. And Dr. M was going to give me the money for the rides and such. Everyone finished eating, took their showers, and got dressed in some new clothes. This must be what Max feels when she sees the kids be so happy. I felt like I kind of did something right. Even though I did nothing, but say yes.

_It's because you said yes. Thank you_. I look to Angel and nod. This is a good feeling.

"Be careful. And don't stay out long." We all said good-bye to Dr. M and took to the air. It felt great flying through the air. You know, when it wasn't me having to fight. My eyes end up on Dylan. Or kick someone's a-s-s.

"Do you want anything, Fang?" He sounded a little upset. Hmm. So our little "confrontation" wasn't over on his end.

"Naw, just admiring that bruise on your face." He scowls. "It suits you."

_Don't do that. You'll irritate him._

_I'm sorry. He's just so vulnerable. _Angel looked mad enough to actually come and beat the crap out of me. I wish we brought Total. He could've calmed her down. I sigh. And Max with me.

We get to the amusement before the big line came for the entrance.

"Okay, we'll meet back here at six. I really don't Dr. Martinez to get mad at me. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Something told me that what I just said went through one ear and out the other. Everyone, except THAT GUY left.

"What do you want, Dylan? Aren't you going to go _play_?" He scowled at me again. I wonder how many times I made this guy made since I woke up.

"No. I, in fact, intend to hang with you today." WTF? Did I hear him right? "I want to get away from the cruel feelings we've had for each other. I just want to be friends."

"Friends?" Hmph. My ass. Excuse the language.

"Yeah. Let's go play on that." He pointed at this zombie game on the other side of the arcade. That's ironic. "Let me put it this way. We might not become friends, but let's at least break off the need to kill each other."

"Might not become friends? You can just change that to never become friends." He smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." We walked over to the arcade with the entire female population in this place watching us. But- there were more looking at me.

"Oh, Fang they love me. I had maybe twenty more than you did."

"Yeah right." You saw what I said earlier. I don't exaggerate. "What do you want with this? I know that wasn't it. It's gotta involve Max." Dylan smiled and took one of the guns, pointing it at me. "You're so smart. It does." I know I am. I went to school for... never mind. "Whoever wins gets a kiss from Max."

What?

"Whoever wins gets a kiss, and a date. And it has to be a beautiful one. Ending with a kiss." That crazy smile came again. "Not just some little peck. It's gotta be a long, wet one." This BASTARD had the BALLS to lick his lips at me. That was-! I looked around at the people passing us. Unh. Too many witnesses.

"Is there a problem?" That look he gives me adds to my anger. Maybe if I punch him and run nobody would catch. Especially when I spread my wings. "I'll even leave Max alone." That caught my attention. "But only for two days." And he lost me again. "But if you win, I'll take my time to not irritate Max anymore. I'll just go ahead and have her fall for me adn leave you. That way she won't get hurt by you anymore." Flashes of that image come to mind. Was that really true? No.

"You're on." I grab the other gun and insert the coins. If only this was real. Then my operation "Kill Dylan and free him of my life" could commence.

"Let's go." A little too confident for me.

After skipping the story, we were immediatley put into the battle. Zombies came out of nowhere. And I mean, nowhere. One came in front of the screen and made Dylan cuss.

"Oh s***!" Yes. Mr. I'm Clean said a swear.

"Calm down, man. Don't hit the bomb." Wait! Did I just call him "man"? What the heck's wrong with me? When we managed to get out of the lab, that's when he started cheating. He pushed me to the side, making me miss and letting a zombie kill me. But that was just one level. There are six more.

Abandoned city. I win!

Forest. He won. Hmph. Cheater.

Plane. He won. I had to pee.

Training room. I win yet again.

Barracks. It was me again.

When we got to castle, there was a crowd. Even the flock was there with Ella. I didn't even mean to get so absorbed in this.

"Last level, Fang. The tie breaker." He's right. It was the tie breaker. The level started out as nothing but a bunch of zombies. At least- until we got to the end. The boss was a freakin' bastard. How? He kept killing me and Dylan with just one hit.

"Help me, Fang!" Team work. Not my best quality with people I don't like. But this thing was really getting on my nerves. So to sum it up, I finally started helping Dylan and we killed the boss. He blew up rom one of the bombs _I _ set. But it was Dylan that set it off, when I was damn near dead. Still, the boat left with the gas_ I_ decided to get after he said it was stupid to put into our packs. But it was Dylan that got the boat started after I got mad with it.

"Well, that was eventful. Let's just count the kills." I nodded and looked at the clock that hung over the game. It was five fifty. Where did time go? It flew!

"Fang. Looks like you won."

The screen showed I had 2,230 while he had 2,199. Do my eyes decieve me?

"Ha! In your face, Dylan! Now I've got the date! Ha!" I stop and think about what I just said. I lost a bunch of cool points for that one. The way I also knew that was the way Dylan looked at me. He looked as shocked as I felt.

"Okay, calm down Fang. We don't want you to burst something from so much emotion" I back away and do my best to keep my bluch down. Maybe nobody will remember this.

"But good job." He was right over me.

"Don't think we're cool now. Cause we're not." He smiled.

"Yeah. I know. Now, let's go home before anyone really starts talking about your little performance."

"Yeah. Let's go." The fly back to Dr. M's house was dreadful. Everyone kept talking about me and the way I reacted after I found out I beat Dylan. What would it take to get them to think about something else?

"Oh, Fang!" Angel especially wasn't letting me hear the end of it.

"Don't worry, Fang. I won't tell Max." Oh man. THAT GUY wasn't helping either.

We got back when Dr. M finished dinner. After I ate, I went to Max. I don't if it was me or if it was true, but Max looked a lot better. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Hey." I gave a small caress. "We went to an amusement park. It was fun, I even played a game with Dylan. I know what you might be thinking. But I'm a guy and games are my thing." I came close. "I wish you were there." Now I sound like something you'd see on a post card. "I love you."

As I back away, something flashes by. This time it wasn't Dylan. It was big. And loud. Someone just dropped a bomb from outside.

**Another chapter...done. Excellent! I'd like to say for an ending message is thanks for reading my story! You are all great! And- I got 20 reveiws! This is way better than my other story! Thanks again for everyone that rea, and for those that reveiwed. Thanks. I'll update soon. Till then.**


	17. Bugs and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride. Why? Because, I don't own it. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.**

Fang POV:

The impact from the bomb shook the house enough to make one of the nearby lamps fall and smash. The light cut off as well, and not only that the machine Max was hooked up to went out. Not good. I went into the living room to find Ella and Dr. M were on their way to Max's room.

"The machine went off." I inform her. But it seems she already knows because she has the determined look on her face. As she gets by, the Flock is already at the door.

"Fang! It's them again!" Angel looked back when another bomb fell. Strangely, it fell right into the trees. Nowhere near the house. "They keep falling _away _from the house!" So we're only getting the shock. Why?

"It's them again!" Gazzy pointed out at the objects flying around the trees. The darkness didn't do anything to my sight thanks to my raptor vision. "He's got something!" And again Gazzy was right. The red headed one had a cleanched hand. Not the fist, but more like he was holding something. Please don't be another bomb. Angel looked intently at the dark one with the bow on his back, and smiled.

"Angel?" I tried to pull her back into the house before one of those guys decided to fire, but instead of following me she pushed me back and walked out the door. "Angel, what're you doing?" I ran after her and got a small bomb thrown at my foot. The shock nearly had me fall back. Man, that close to losing a leg.

"Fang, go back in the house. They came for you." Her voice sounded distant. "Please go away." That time she didn't she sound like she was talking to me. Like she was way off somewhere else.

"That's him, Trace!" Another bomb hit near me, but it only gave off a small pop sound. "Damn it! Who gave me a firecracker?"

"Fang! Go back in!" The dark one Angel was looking at started coming toward us. On some flying board thing. Angel smiled again as he got off and crouched in front of her. I moved forward, but not without getting shouted at by the bossy seven year old.

"Trace! What're you doing?" The other looked shocked. I guess the idea of his partner in crime going against him wasn't a part of the plan.

"Hey! What is it?" He spoke so calmly to Angel. Trace, I think. "Do you need something?" It's the way that he talks do I realize that he's under Angel's power. That's why she was really telling me to get back. They really are here for me.

"My friend-" She looked back to me. "His girlfriend is in there and she needs help. The machine she's being hooked up to is off. That's what is keeping her alive."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He stood up and looked at his partner. "We didn't mean to do that. We'll leave. Sorry for the inconvience." Angel smiled again, turned away, and came toward me.

"Let's go before I loose it." I take her hand and we walk somewhat casually into the house. When we close the door, that's when Angel lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a lot."

"I bet it was." The lights come back on. They're immedaitely followed by the sound of the beeping from Max's machine. Thank you.

"Well, what was that for?" Iggy went toward the hall and leaned against the wall. "You know, doesn't matter. Go to Max."

I walk past everyone, and stand in front of Max's room. The mumbling I can hear proves that Max was in trouble. The frantic breathing and the uneven beeps. Was I too late? Is Max really going to die? I push the door open slightly and see Dr. M pouring some liquid down Max's throat. It made me sick. It was thick and Max was-

_Thud!_

Huh? The soft feel of the floor is on my face. But my head is throbbing. What happend?

"Fang!" Dylan? Oh man. What the hell happened to me?

Dylan POV:

The loud thud noise from earlier made everyone look at the hallway. A dark figure was lying out on floor. Fang.

I pushed past everyone and helped him up. "Fang!" His eyes were partially open, but not for long. They quickly shut. "Dr. Martinez!" The door was pulled open and there was Ella with a scapel. Whatever that was for.

"Dylan! Fang!" She started pushing me back like a I was an unwanted visitor. "You can't come back here!" I stopped, pushed her out the way, and looked to the room. Sorry Ella.

"Dr. Martinez! Fang, he-" And I saw it. Max was- Max was- naked.

Not even a blanket was covering her. Everything was out. With a long cut going down her leg. Oh no. My cheeks were on fire and I felt light-headed. Oh man. The next thing I know, I hit my head on the wall and Fang's unconscious body was on top of me. Oh my gosh.

Nudge POV:

There were two thuds this time. Me and Angel left the game of chess and ran right into the hall. Only to get a flash from Max.

"Oh, Max!" We moved toward the door and guess who we found passed out on the floor? Hint: One starts with F while the other starts with D. And they both love Max. Yup, Dylan and Fang were sprawled out on the floor with a strong blush on their cheeks. OMG. They really went down from that? But then I look at Max and shake my head. Ugh, boys.

"What were those two doing?" Dr. Martinez looked kind of upset. I can't blame her. If someone saw my daughter's body I'd be mad too.

"I think they just wanted to see Max." Angel said slowly. Was she still tired from all of that mind controlling?

"Fang was. Dylan came here after that loud thud sound." I said taking Angel's hand. "Are you tired?" She nodded and waved bye to Dr. Martinez and Ella.

"Bye!" Now what was the scar on Max's leg? The spike?

"Boys are stupid." Angel said going into her room.

"You got that right."

Ella POV:

After Mom got Dylan and Fang out of the room, she went back to working. Max had gotten the spike removed, and that's when Mom found the parasites. They seemed to be feeding on the blood that was coming from the injury. I called them Vamp-paras.

"Mom, why are boys so stupid?"

"They only passed out because of the hormones. Max is their lover."

"But isn't she with Fang?" She nodded.

"Yes, but Dylan too. He wants her. Oh, I remember when I was in a love triangle." A smile came. Ugh. More moments of when Mom was young.

'"Ella, bring me that scapel." I obidiently hand her the scapel and watch as she cuts open a large piece of Max's leg. "It seems that those parasites took more of Max than I thought. It took a layer of tissue from here. It's a good thing we got them out before it got any further." Mom got some sort of liquid and poured it over Max's leg. Something started to bubble and, then it sort of overflowed. Green stuff started coming out of her leg, and after that a black chunk of...something came out. "It's a parasite's mother. This is what was really chewing its way through Max." She grabbed a pair of tweezers, picked up the creepy thingy, and placed it under her microscope.

"Does that mean Max is going to be alright?"

"Yes." That's a relief. I still have a cool half sister. "But I might have to remove her leg."

"What!" I looked at my mom in shock. "What do you mean! Remove her leg? How will she walk? Run? Have you ever seen a one legged bird fly?" She looked into the microscope. "Yes. Several times. She'll manage. She_ is _my daughter."

"That doesn't change anything! Mom, you can't-" I hear laughing. No way. She didn't.

"Oh, Ella. It's too funny, sweetie." She did. "I'm sorry." Mom's laughter was bouncing off the walls. Was it really funny to see me in the upmost amout of fear?

"That wasn't funny, Mom." She suddenly went stone-faced.

"I know. This parasite is something I've never seen before. Never. It's like...a new species. Just like the others." I was still a little upset about that scare, but I listened. "Whatever or whoever created this had a reason to come for Max."

"Why?"

"Because this specifc parasite was genetically created to feed off of birds. Anything in the avian family. And in this case, it was Max." I walk forward and look down at the black thing under the glass. From here, I could see it had like twenty tiny eyes and this weird mouth. It was shaped like a hummingbird. Or something like it. It looked like it came to a point. "I wonder who could've done that to my daughter."

"Who could've done that to my sister?" I looked back to Max and took her hand. "Say, Mom, are you going to close up that cut. It looks really scary."

"Oh yes." She came over with the material to stich it up. "Thank you for being patient, baby." I'm not sure if she was talking to me or Max, but I didn't care. Someone actually tried to murder my sister. With a bug for crying out loud! Really!

"Mom, can I help?" She looked back and handed me the needle.

"Go ahead."

**Chapter ends here. Okay, if it was confusing please tell me. I went through four POV's in one chapter. Tell me, okay. Thanks to those that read my story and reveiwed it, added it to their favorite stories, and rarely to those that added me as their favorite author. That feels great to know people enjoy the writings. Now back to the story, please reveiw if you can and also be honest. If I screwed up, besides spell check. Let me know, I'm trying to make my stories more realistic and amuzing. Thank you again and till then please read. And, if you can read my other story: Operation Orpha. I don't want to sound bossy, but it seems more like that one came out as a fail. Till then. **

**Wordy, I know. This the most I ever put at the end of a chapter. **


	18. What A Morning

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks you, I don't own Maximum Ride. You can thank Mr. James Patterson for that. **

Fang POV:

"Mmm. My head." I get up slowly and look around. The room looked different. I've never been here before. Where was I?

"Fang?" Oh no. I look down and see that blond head poking out from under a cover. "Mmm. What happened?" The worst part was that this guy was actually shirtless. The last thing I remember is me falling and him getting to me. I hope he wasn't shirtless then.

"I'm not sure." And it hits me. The image of Max's naked body. With that cut, and that...stuff. All that good stuff.

"Fang, are you masturbating?"

"Uh, WHAT!" I scrambled around until I was right under my cover. Oh man. The heat in my cheeks was enough to keep me under until THAT GUY moved the cover.

"Fang, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" My hands were on my face, so he couldn't see me blushing. I mean, did I really look alright?

"Oh, I see. You're freaked out by Max, right? Yeah. I am too." How did he know? I peek through my fingers and see him smiling at me. This feels like a weird position. THIS GUY is standing over me, smiling, shirtless, and I have my face covered, still flustered. I doubt that looks right.

"Yeah. Now can you get back to your bunk." I forgot to mention we were in a bunk bed. My bad. "I need some time to calm down." Before he left, he smiled again. What the heck is wrong with you? I think. The room goes back to the looming silence. That's when I start thinking. Max was naked and I saw her. Man, what the heck happened? I passed out from seeing Max naked. How could that happen? I'm the coolest guy here and I passed out from that? Major cool points lost.

"Ahhhh!"

"Fang?"

"Damn it!" I roll over on my side and stare at the wall. Max. I can feel that dirty grin come over my face. Why'd you have to look so good? Why does your body torture me so? "Hmm." How did those come out that way? So nice.

"Fang, are you masturbating again?"

"Shut up, Dylan!" I close my eyes and immerse myself in that image. That small flash of Max's naked body. Oh, there's no way she'd let me see her like that willingly. Unless, she has my kids.

"Fang? Are you alright?" I look up and see Dylan towering over me again.

"Whoa!" Just how many gay moments am I going to have with this guy before leaving the room? "What're you talking about? Can't a guy drown himself in thoughts of his girlfriend?'

He smiles. "Yeah. Max did look good, didn't she?"

"You-" I sat up and... I screwed up. I went too far. Our lips were touching. I backed away and wiped my arm over my lips.

"Fang?" I screwed even more by looking at this guy. "I know I'm probably the most delicious thing ever brought into this world, but that doesn't mean I'll go just for anyone. These-" He pointed to his lips. "are reserved for someone else." And that's when I literally jump out of the bed and walk out the door. I close the back door behind me and sit somewhere on a stump.

Just how many gay moments did I have with THAT GUY? Three? And that last one was the icing on the cake. Oh, I hope Max gets up soon because I'm really starting to loose it.

"Now what are you doing here?" I turn my head and see for some reason, Iggy coiming toward me.

"Hey, Igs. What's up?" He sat down beside me and looked at the sky. Or his defintion of "looking".

"I should be asking that question."

"Huh?" He "looked" at me and smiled .

"Kissing Dylan? Really? You miss Max so much you're trying to get your love from Dylan? That's...different." A surge of anger went through me.

"That was an accident, and how do you know? It, just happened." Iggy pointed back at the house.

"Angel told. She heard your thoughts." Caught by the seven year old. Crap. "I can't believe the dark and ominous Fang is going to the art of bending over for another man." I immediatley fell back on the ground and listened to Iggy's laughter.

"How can you find that funny?"

"Because it is!" He was speaking through the burts of laughter that seemed to never end. Why me? "That's something that is unexpected. That's all." I let a smile come.

"Yeah. I guess it is funny." Not. That's the second time I kissed Dylan. The first time was from Max, and this time it was direct. Yes. I hope Max would hurry up and get up.

"Do you wanna see Max? Dr. Martinez said we can see her. Unless you're still shocked from last night." I turned to him again. "Nudge told us about that." Caught by the twelve year old. The girls are ganging up on me. All we need is Ella.

"Naw. I'll go later."

"Okay. Breakfast will be ready. Which reminds me." He gets up and starts running back to the house. "See you later!" I look at the sky and the clouds that pass by.

"Such a nice day."

"I bet it is!" A arrow comes out of nowhere and barely misses my face. "You bastard!" And what a end to such a beautiful moment. I sit up and jump back. Landing beside a tree. The redhead from last night readied another arrow and hit me. Except he only knocked a few strands of hair from my head. And I was thinking of getting it cut.

"Hey!" I fall back and go behind one of trees.

"Get back here!" Another arrow comes and cuts through the bark, missing my arm. Either this guy is tired or he's drunk because there is no way someone can miss like this.

I run from that tree and look back. He was right behind me with another arrow ready. Long range weapon against my close range fists. I don't like these odds. Spreading my wings, I squeeze through the tiny openings the trees gave me and kicked one of the big ones down. The one nearest to me.

"Come on." I kicked another down and turned. Another fell, and another, and another. Then I circled back and pushed one more.

"Hey!" The trees layed down on top of each other and a arena. Or something that looked like it. And red was stuck inside a twenty foot wall of tree. "You son of a b****! Get me out!" Well, he's got quite the language. I mean, my mom is somewhere and she did give me up, but was that necessary?

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you? Why were you here last night?" He fired an arrow at me and missed. I perched myself on one side and looked at him like a hawk. Nice.

"You hurt my friend. You dirty c*** sucker!"

"Alright!-" I had to stop myself. I needed info. But that last comment was enough to make me kick this tree down and crush him.

"You hurt him! Now get down here and your ass kicked." I wonder if he's always this...colorful.

"Who?"

"Vince!" He fired again at me.

"Who was that? The one that came for me earlier! The dark guy with crazy monkey skills!" That seemed to push him over the edge. He started cussing like I don't know what and well I got tired of it. I "accidentally" kicked the tree I was sitting on and watched if fall. Sadly, he moved out of the way.

"You-!"

"See ya!" I left him behind and turned toward he house. Call my mom a b**** will you? I pick a random rock and throw it back.

"Ow!" Yes. Back at the house, everyone was eating.

"What happened, Fang?" Dr. M asked. I immediatley looked at Angel and saw her smile.

"The sky. It's so pretty that I lost track of time." I take my seat and start to eat. What an eventful morning.

**Cut! End chapter! I hoped you liked it. The last chapter, yeah, I messed up and put the wrong stuff. Sorry. I feel kind of stupid for that. So, if you didn't read it, go read! Fang had gay moments! Well, reveiw if you can. Till then. **


	19. What A Beautiful Day

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine, I disclaim it. I repeat, Maximum Ride is not mine, I disclaim it. Thank you.**

The dark room was illuminated by the light that passed through the now opened curtains.

"Good morning, Vincent." Atla's soft voice had Vince open his eyes. If only he knew how good he looks Atla thought.

"Mmm. Morning Atla." He sat up and looked out at the blue sky. "It's so nice."

"Yes." It was kind of strange to have a conversation about how beautiful the world seemed with Vince. He was such a dark person, and it seemed so off.

He streched and made his way to Atla. "How'd you sleep?" The question also had a strange effect considering they had slept together the night beofore.

"It was nice." Atla smiled for the first time in a while and buried her face in Vince's bare chest. His warmth, his heartbeat, his slow breathing. It was like time had stopped.

"It would've been better. If we weren't so emotionally distraught." Pulling her closer into his arms, Vince could smell her hair. Something he couldn't do last night. She smelled like...candy. An odd smell for someone that had such a harsh life. "You know what, let's go somewhere tonight."

Atla backed away in shock. In the obvious good way, of course. Having Vincent all to herself was something she wanted to do for a long time. Excluding last night and the current moment.

"Where to?" she asked half expecting an anwser.

"I want you to pick. It seems like you'll pick a nice place." He smiled at her. "Don't you think? I'll end up taking us somewhere that'll make you sick to your stomach." And there was no argument. The times where Vince had left to "get away" always resulted being somewhere in a bar with a prostitute, or a possible crime scene. How those moments happened it was unsure. It always seemed to happen when Reese or Trace were around.

"I'll pick the place later. Let me get ready for the day." Leaving his warm embrace was difficult. That small moment of sanctuary was now gone. Now it was back to the awful thing she knew as reality. "I'll see you later, Vincent." But she didn't get away. Vince grabbed her by her waist and kissed her forehead. Then he caressed the place where her cut was showing.

"Go get that checked." She nodded and found herself clinging to his body like a magnet would metal. "Atla, if you want my body, I'll give it to you willingly." A devilish smile came when Atla blushed all over again. "I'm kidding."

"Don't tease me like that." She put on a straight face and forced herself out of the room. Once outside, she allowed herself a sigh of pleasure. Vincent wants to go out with me! she thought. Atla smiled brightly and began to run down the hall. It was going to be a beautiful day.

As she made her way down the stairs to get to the kitchen, she passed Reese and Trace. Her smile was what caught their eye.

"Trace, was she smiling?" Reese whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. What do you think happened?" They both looked back at the smiling face before it disappeared behind the kitchen door. Shortly after that there was a loud smacking noise and a thud.

"Well, there's no point in sticking around." Reese grabbed his brother's arm and went up the stairs. They went staright to Vince's room and found him still shritless.

"Vince! Morning!" Reese walked in first, slowly so the knot on the side of his head wouldn't be too noticeable. He had tried to push his hair over it, but it still seemed to poke through his little defense.

"What happened to your head?" And that only failed. Reese let his head fall. Not only was this a sign of failure, but it was also a message that he couldn't even avenge his best friend.

"He went after the guy that gave you the bruise and ended up somewhere in a tree "arena" and got hit in the head with a rock."

"I called you for ten minutes before you decided to come. What took you so long?" He turned angrily to Trace.

"If you had brought your board, you wouldn't need someone to help you. And if you had waited to go after that guy, you wouldn't have a knot and a shrunken ego. So really, it's your fault." As the look of shock, realization, and pure idiocy passed over Reese's face, Trace stepped forward.

"That's besides the point. Do you know anything about Atla? She seems pretty happy." Vince put on his black buttoned shirt and looked out the window.

"Oh! Well, I'm taking her out tonight."

"Oh." Trace smiled and looked at Reese who was also smiling.

"That's nice." he said. Then the thought hit. They both looked at Vince.

"You're doing WHAT?"

**End. The ending came out a lot different than I wanted it too. I'm not sure how to make an exclamation like that more realistic. But I hope you've got the idea of how they said it. Thanks for reading. I tried to put two cool, breezy chapters out, so to give the story itself a little break. But, now I'm getting back to it. Reveiw if you can, and again thanks for reading. Till then.**


	20. Luci and Loni

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Maximum Ride which is ,well, the first word you see, so I guess that explains it. I disclaim Maximum Ride. Uhh,thanks.**

Fang POV:

It's about four when I get up from the bench presses. "10." I growl. Everybody went to the gym to break off the big breakfast we had. Dr.M said she'd stay back with Max to make sure she doesn't ,you know, break down.

"Fang, how you doing? Why'd you stop?"I shrugged my shoulders at Iggy and just stared balnky at the ceiling. I wonder. If Max was in trouble would I be able to help like last time. I didn't even do anything. I only got mad and pushed myself at a high speed. Not even sure of what to do with her. She was bleeding out, and I didn't even know what I was doing. Just flap. Now what if that happens again, and I'm nowhere near a hospital. Even Dr.M. How will I save Max? We could be somewhere stranded in god knows where and she's hurt. What will I do? Pull a Romeo and Juliet moment and kill myself, so I'll die by my lover's side? I don't think so.

I sit up and go to a treadmill. After putting it in the speed I start going on a brisk jog. "What's wrong with you?" Now THAT GUY was occupying a mill beside me. "Did the bench presses take more out of you than you thought?" I ignore him and raise the speed. "Fang, I'm talking to you." I start to feel the sweat form on my forhead and the urge to take off my tank top begins to mess with me. "Are you thinking about Max?"

I nearly stop, but I right myself. "Am I that easy to read?" He nodded. "Figures." I tried to put my attention back on the machine, but I was back in the that ditch. Max was on my mind. After twenty minutes someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Iggy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I get off the mill and without thinking, take off my tank top. BIG mistake. The girls were screaming and yelling. What is so great about my body? It always seems to get the girls to go crazy. After my wave of applause there was another. And the cause of it? Well, that should be easy. Dylan must have got jealous from my overwhelming sexiness and decided he just HAD to out do me. So, yeah, now he was shirtless and posing like some rejected model. I would do that, but I have an image to keep up. I just put on my other shirt and got outside.

"I say we leave him." Everybody doesn't seem to agree. Hmph. "Well, I'm going." I go behind the gym, spread my wings, and fly away. But up here, away from everyone, helps me think. Helps me think more things through. I mean, Max is on my mind because of her incident with the spike and the blood fest. But why did that happen? Oh right. We're living freaks of nature. Humans with wings. What were those people thinking? Putting bird DNA in a human egg and let it grow. Who freakin' does that!

I coast over a little and look at the little buildings. I must have passed the house because I don't remember the trip taking this long. Doesn't matter. I need to think. It feels like ten minutes pass before I decide to stop. And the closest place to me was the last place I thought I'd end up. In fact, the last place I thought I'd ever see. The cliff Max and I went to have our last date. I sit down on the edge, taking in the scenery. Green trees, blue skies, and the scrace amount of clouds. Just one of those rare times you can really take in the peace and embrace it. Hmph. If only that could last as long as I want it to. And by that, I mean forever. But since my life is so hectic I don't even get to enjoy it for five minutes, so this is just great.

I lay back on the dirt and end up doing the thing I did when I was with Iggy. Look at the clouds pass by. I even let a sigh pass. If only these moments could last longer. If only I could share moments like these with Max. But she's always on her toes. Always tense. The only time she can actually be peaceful is if she can she the flock happy. Or when she's kissing me. Those spare moments we get to actually be together and be close, she calms down. Lets herself go. Lets me...take her away. Away from everything that could hurt her. And that lets her live in moment. Just me and her, just her and the flock. Those are really the moments I wish I could just freeze and let it stay. She'll always be happy and nothing will ever hurt her.

_But if she doesn't go through the pain, she'll never experience the joy_. Angel? I sit up and look back. She comes forward and sits beside me.

"I knew you were in trouble, so I came to check on you. But a weird place to have a thinking session, don't you think?" She looks around. "But I guess it fits. Quiet, desolate. A great place for you to think."

"Yeah." I follow her eyes to one of the city buildings out in the distance.

_Max is alright, you know. So don't worry._

"True. That's what Dr. Martinez said."

"But they found something. They found some sort of enhanced parasite in Max's leg. That's what they were checking for until you and Dylan came in with your pervy things."

"I wasn't being a perv! I just walked in!" The blush was coming back.

"And when you saw her you passed out. And the next day, you got funny with that image and started getting dirty with it." Damn. How'd she she know. "Because, I can read your mind dummy." Ugh. I lay back.

"Well, I'm a growing boy. I'm going through many phases."

"True. But think about it. You're with Max, something happens and that sudden urge hits you. You pounce, take Max's clothes off, and...do her." I was blushing like crazy. My...crotch was on fire too. I even started grabbing myself. Max and me in bed, doing that? Well,-

"Don't even think about it!"

"Well, Angel, what did you expect?" She frowned at me.

"I expected you to tone down on the horny thoughts. I mean, sheesh, there's a child present." Well, tone down on the mind reading. "I would! If only I wasn't so curious."

"So you're nosey."

"Yes! Sue me! And get your hands off your crotch! That's disgusting!" I turned to her.

"I would. If you hadn't said that stuff."

She opens her mouth to say something, but another voice stops her. "Well, lookie here!" We both look back and see these two girls appear from the trees. One had long brown hair with light blue eyes and she was a little shorter compared to the other. The other one had black hair and light blue eyes were both freakin-

_Fang_. Pretty.

"Look, Loni! That cute boy over there is admiring us. That little girl had to be stern with him." Loni smiled.

"I see, Luci." Loni and Luci. Definatley sisters. "Well, let's get this over with." Loni comes charging with a crazy samurai sword and Luci drew a knife from the holster on her leg. We both evaded each, but it seemed like Loni was just palying. Because when I moved away, she grabbed my leg and pulled me down. She got on to top and that's when she started tracing the blade over my face, and then my chest.

"Oh, you're so handsome. It almost makes not want to hurt you." She comes close. Almost having her lips on mine. But her very large assets were resting on my chest. If you know what I mean. "Perhaps I could get you away and then kill you." She moved to my ear. "After we're done." Oh god!

I push her off with enough force to have her fall back and scrape against the ground. Now she's down, if only my heart rate would. Oh, Max would kill me.

"Fang!" I look at Angel and see she's stuck in Luci's arms.

"I'm coming!" I start running for her, but something stops me. That sword was by neck and then Loni was back.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving a girl like me hanging like that." And what kind of girl are you? "The kind that can make a guy like you REALLY happy." Oh no. I tried to push against her, but it was like this girl was a wall. She wouldn't budge. "Oh. I've never done it standing up." She picked her leg up and put it around my waist. "And I've never done it in front of a little kid before. This'll be the first."

No! I push against her again, but it seems more like I'm turning her on than fighting against her. "Get off!" Then it seems like she just disappears. All her weight was gone. I look back and see Angel was on top of Loni. Beating the crap out of her. Scary kid.

"No!" I grab Luci as she tries to get to her sister. One of the knives she had falls from her hand and lands on her ground. I take it and point it at her.

"Who are you! And why are you bothering us!" She seems to get really pissed because she starts grimacing like I don't know what. Even I don't frown that much. A knife is thrown from behind and gets me in the stomach.

"Let's go!" Luci smiles and then she's gone. Silence. I fall to my knees and look at the long blade that sticks out from my stomach.

"Fang!" Without thinking again, I just yank it out. Blood splatters on the ground and from the source.

"No." I look down at the hole and wince.

"Fang!" Angel. Her small arms wrap around me and then her tears fall on me. "Fang."

"It burns."

"Huh?" The burning sensation I feel come from the cut is out of control. I've never felt it before, and it seemed like more blood was coming out. I fall to my side and look on as Angel frantically tries to plug it up. At first her fingers, then she pulls at her shirt and puts the cloth on me.

The hissing sound came. Then, more blood. What was it?

"Poison." Angel says the word like she just got a good punch in the chest. A poisoned knife.

"Angel, the others-"

"I know. I called them." I manage a smile for her.

"Good." I look forward again, and listen to the hissing and feel the burning. I guess this was on of those moments I thought of earlier. Don't know what to do and someone you care for is dying.

Before I black out, I can hear that loving distinctive voice. "Fang!" Max.

**Whooo! That was a lot! The end of another chapter. That's got to leave somebody in shock or something because that was just crazy. Fang gets poisoned? Wha-! That's probably my longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw. Bye! **


	21. I love you

**Disclaimer: I, name unkwown, hereby type that I do not own Maximum Ride. Really, I don't own it.**

Fang POV:

"Fang. Fang." Max. She stands over me, smiling. "Hey Fang." It hurts to reach out and touch her face. But it feels so nice. Max...is really here. "Hey! Don't hurt yourself." I manage a smile.

"This doesn't even match how hurt I was when you were out." That smile gets bigger.

"Fang."

"Yeah."

"Wake up." What? Dr.M? "Fang, wake up. You're not dead." What? The vision of Max disappears, and is quickly replaced with an image of Dr. M. "Sorry. I didn't mean to seem cruel, but it's time for you to eat." I look around and see I'm in the hospital room at Dr. M's house.

"Mmmm." I look at Dr. M. "What happened? I thought I saw Max." Her eyes looked away from me. Max was right beside me. Looking as if she hadn't moved.

"That's right."

"What?" She smiled. Dr. M did.

"She did leave. I was checking her heart rate, when she jumped up and said she had to help you." Angel. She actually called her. "I can't believe Max could actually hear her. She was in a coma from the drugs I gave her for the pain."

Max.

I turn to her again. That's when I see the extra padding on her leg. "Did she bleed?" Dr. M shook her head.

"No. That's just to comfort her leg. It wasn't time for her to start moving." Max. I hurt you again. It's because I left. Because I wasn't ready for the attack. I let my guard down. That's when the kinfe went into my stomach. You came for me, and hurt yourself.

"Dr.M, could you give me a minute?" She leaves without saying a word. I stagger to my feet, and pretty much waddle to Max. My stomach was screaming for me to lay down, but this wasn't the time. Again, it hurts to reach out and touch her cheek.

"Max." Before I know it, I move down and kiss her unmoving lips.

"I love you." But I got you hurt.

"I really do." But I'm the reason you keep getting hurt somehow.

"More than anything." Even though I'm causing something bad to happen to you. No matter how hard I try not to do anything.

"I want you to know that." Because I'm going to stop it right here. Don't miss me. I back off. Watching that beautiful face. That peaceful face I always wondered I'd ever see again. Hmph. Too bad, this is going to be the last time. I'll save you, Max. Good- bye.

Before I can get away, something stops me. I look down, and see that hard hand on my wrist. As I scale higher, they stop me. Those beautiful brown eyes. Max.

"M-"

"Don't even think about leaving me."

"Max." It's as if my body moves all on its own. "Max." The feel, the idea of knowing she's here, she's REALLY here takes me. "Max." I hold her tightly. "Max." She'll never leave my arms ever again.

"Fang." Max breaks away from me. So much for that last statement.

"Yeah." Not the time to say something. She pouts at me.

"Fang, I heard your thoughts. If you EVER think, of leaving again, I'll will break your neck." A death threat? I smile. She loves me. "But I want to say something."

"Go ahead." Our eyes lock. It's been so long since they've done that.

"For being out for so long, I want to spend some time with you. I want to go on a date with you.

"Okay." That smile comes back.

"A real date." Confusion?

"A real date?" She nods.

"You know, a date where I get dressed up, and you take me somewhere romantic." Haven't I done about half of that?

"Alright." The least I can do is not get her pissed at me. I mean, she just woke up. "I'll do that."

"Good." Max pulls me in for another hug. Yes. She's here with me again. When I back away, she suddely falls on me chest. "Now get me some pain killers." The laugh that leaves is something new. Something I haven't felt in a while. Happiness? I'm not sure, but it felt great.

"Okay."

Max POV:

As Nudge begins to curl my hair, something in my newly made medical head, I'm going out with Fang. A REAL date. Oh no. What did I say? I just agreed to get dressed up in some puffy dress Nudge is probably going to force me to wear, and to, ugh, make up.

"Stop moving so much, Max. I'll burn you." Please do. Anything to get me away from this torture. Please.

"Okay, Max, let's get this outfit on." Curling sucks. I was looking like a freakin doll, but the outfit Nudge picked was not what I expected. It was a pair of gray skinny jeans, a pink and gray tank top with a pair of pink Converse. What happened to everyone while I was out?

"Hurry Max. Your make up's next." And when did Nudge become so bossy? I get dressed and to be honest, I feel really comfortable. Not like the human sized Barbie Doll I felt like earlier. "Now, just a little blush." I actually feel...cute. Overdid it? No. I felt good.

"Say, Nudge, what's up? Usually you'd take this stuff to the extreme. Not that I don't like it, I mean, this is okay, but why?" She stopped applying the stuff and backed away.

"I don't know. I guess because the thought of you being hurt, and being infected was enough to make me a little...depressed." Depressed Nudge? Nope. Doesn't fit.

"Well, you don't have to be anymore. I'm here, so you can do what you want. Make me up, dress me up, do whatever." She smiles at me.

"There's no need. I'm already done. And to be honest, I think you look a lot better with this casual look. Better than the big looks I give you. See?"

I turn to the mirror and the girl I see can't possibly be me. She was too beautiful. That small layer of blush was so adorable. She looked sweet. Innocent. Everything I wasn't.

"You don't like it?" I think my silence was landing the other way on Nudge.

"I love it." I give her a kiss on her forehead and smile. "Thank you." Nudge gives me a smile that could last me a long time. Those kind of smiles that make you feel like you did something right. Or something like it.

"Ohh! Go! I want Fang to see!" We head to the living room, find my mom with the others, and the sexiest man alive.

Fang had the casual thing going, but it looked more like he was getting ready for a model shooting. That thing models go to. He had on a black pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black Converse. Sexy.

_Be careful, Max. We don't need more bird kids flying around._

That thought makes me blush. Even this blush wasn't even to block it.

"You okay,Max?" Dylan. The guy that has the looks that could be demolished by Fang. Demolished, ran over, burned, stepped on, whatever. What did he want?

"I'm fine." I step toward Fang and found that his mouth was hanging open. Did I look that good? "Hey. Ready to go?"

It takes a minute, but he finally snaps out of it. "Yeah. Let's go." He takes my hand and we leave. If that wasn't breif, I don't know what is. I didn't even get to tell my mom bye.

"Where'd would you like to go, Your Majesty?" I put my hands on my hips and take my best pout face.

"I'm hungry. Take me to dinner." He smiles. Fan girl scream!

"Okay." Oh yes! Perfect way to wake up to the world again! A date with thr guy of my dreams!

We get to this really fancy restaraunt with, guess what, REAL animal attractions. I don't know what made these people come with that, but it came out as something good. The seats we had were in perfect veiw too.

"I want a steak. Max?"

"Chicken." There were five things served in all. For each.

"How is it?" Fang just finished everything.

"Good." Much better with you being here. "Say Fang, I want to give you something." I reach over the table and kiss his lips. The room was full of gasps. Why is it that everytime we kiss, people see and say something? It's not like they've never seen people kiss before. Ugh.

"Thanks." That smile he gives me is quickly gone.

"What?" I look back and it seems like everything just went from lovey love love to hostile, I'll kill you. The guy that gave me the spike was here with a beautiful girl with a long scratch going down her cheek.

"Fang?"

"Le's go." We leave "casually", and go outside.

"What was that?" My heart was pounding so fast. And not in the good way. The way it does when I'm in a fight.

"Forget it. We're away from it." Fang wipes the sweat from his forehead. "For now." That serious look. So sexy. Mental slap. What am I thinking?

I wrap my arms around Fang's neck and kiss him again.

"What was that?" For some reason, he sounded surprised.

"Did you like that?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, there's more than that came from." We both spread our wings.

"Well, let's go." The landing point...a beach. Did it bring back bad memories? Of course. Fang was cut up and bleeding on a beach once. It didn't really help, but... I wanted this. This time with Fang.

We sit on the sand and I'm the first to kiss. At first, it seems to catch him off guard, but the hold me close.

"Fang." I fall on top of him as his hands move up and around my wings. Then, it gets intense. Something warm moves through my teeth and touches my tongue. Fang's tongue. It feels weird, but ...I like it. Our tougues mingle. Until Fang decides it's not enough. He moves his hands over my butt and I back away.

"Whoa! Calm down, horny man."

"Sorry." It seems more like he wants to say something...naughty. But I ignore it and kiss his lips.

"Come on. Let's go."

**That's done! Another chapter done. Tell me if this needs work, because I've felt like it wasn't enough. Max is back! Yay! Please reveiw! Bye!**


	22. Let Her Love You

**Discliamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Now please we shall return to our regularly scheduled dose of Maximum Ride.**

The large doors opened with a loud slam as Luci and Loni came in.

"Hello, everyone! We're back!" Luci said. There was a mere silence to greet her. "I SAID we're back!" Nothing. You could hear a pen drop. Or Luci's ego. "Where the hell is everyone! Those freaking bastards have the nerve to not greet us after we took time out of our BUSY schedules to do a mission for those stupid boys couldn't! I CAN'T believe this." Luci stomped around the room. Up the stairs, in the kitchen, and strangely in the bathroom near them. Only to find nobody there either.

"Where IS everybody?"

"Hey! Shut up! Damn it!" The sound of Reese's voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Reese!" She spotted him and Trace coming down the stairs. Both looked irritated. "Oh, Reese!" Luci ran forward and tried to grab Reese. Sadly, she failed. Miserably. The only thing she grabbed was Trace, and that only disgusted her. "Reese!" Second attempt ended in her falling down the stairs and landing on her butt. "Reeeeese!" She whined.

He gritted his teeth. "Oh, SHUT UP! What do you want? Why're you yelling!" A creepy smile came over that crazed girl's face.

"Noooooothing. Just did a little mission for my sweetie pie." The word made a chill run down Reese's back. On the other hand, Trace started laughing.

"Not funny." Reese said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's plenty funny." Not even his own brother could save him from the so called "love" of that girl.

"What mission?" he said.

"Why the one for that bird kid. That dark one you were obssesing over, I got him. I got him for you." She smiled. "Now, can I get that kiss?" Seduction was Luci's best quality, and right now she was using it. She leaned over, so her girls would hang out of her shirt. Reese blushed. "Do you like it? You can have it if you want." Reese abruptly blushed harder.

"Ge-Get-" She leaned down further.

"Yes?"

"Get away!" He grabbed Trace's arm and pulled him away. A safe distance from her.

"I don't get it." Luci straightened up and confusingly looked up the stairs. She began to squeeze them together. "I thought all guys liked girls with big boobs. Why doesn't Reese?" Loni slapped her hand against her forehead.

Why is she so stupid? she thought.

"I heard that, Loni!"

At the end of their last minute dash, Reese and Trace ended up at Vince's door. They knocked.

"Come in." Vince was putting on his black jacket, and afterwards, a dark blue stud earring. It was his date. The date with Atla.

"You look nice, Vince." Trace said as he sat on the bed. "You're trying to get it on the first date are you?" An irritated look was his anwser. "Sorry. Just asking."

Vince moved his hand through his hair and looked at the reflection. "Thanks." Was is satifying to think that he was going on a date with Atla? Yes. Was he conifident? For once, no. Did he care if the date went well? Of course! But the main thing was to stay cool. There was no way he was going to break in front of his friends. Of course, not Atla, so Vince took small cool breaths.

"Hey Vince." Reese appraoched him. "I know you're looking forward to this date, but you can never be too careful. Especially with her." He handed Vince a type of switch.

"What is this?"

"A bomb. I've already got it attached to her. All you have to do is push this big red button, and you'll her head right off. KA-BOOM!" I think you're the one that needs this Vince thought.

He handed it back to Reese and went toward the door. "If you want to help, wish me luck. This could be the only time I can really make her happy." With that, he closed the door. Leaving both Reese and Trace in silence. With the thoughts of his death. Decapitation or death by a needle?

As Vince walked down the hall something stopped him. Not the second half of him realizing he was going out with Atla, but the sudden sense of darkness. And the permeating scent of blood.

"Vincent." It was him. "What is this I hear about a date with Atla?" The light diminished in fear because of that man. Now he felt right at home. In the dark.

"Well, what you heard is right. I'm taking her out tonight. What? Are you going to give me some encouraging words?" The dark figure turned to a human. That was when the smell of blood got stronger. Another experiment gone wrong.

"No." Vince could only back out the small white parts that to be his teeth. He was smiling. "I want to tell you that you must know what you're doing. If she does anything out of sorts, don't hesitate to...discipline her." He was gone. The lights flickered back to life, now that the terror was gone.

"Damn." Vince said irritated. He missed the opprutunity to talk to him about Atla and the beatings. Why was he so distracted? Of course. She was waiting for him. Waiting for the date to start. He checked his clothes. Drak blue shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black jacket, stud, that's it. I feel like a damn shadow he thought. But he made it to the stairs where he his heart nearly stopped.

Standing st the bottom was Atla. Her skin seemed just about flawless except for the cut that didn't seem to go away no matter how much make-up she put on wore a short light blue dress that seemed to replace the plain white one she wore often, and a pair of matching sandels. The smile she gave was enough to make any man fall for her. Both a good and bad thing. But it was meant for Vince, so it was fine.

Vince made his way down the stairs and successfully met up with her. "Hey." he sounded raspy. Not good. Atla laughed so beautifully.

"Hi, Vincent." Her heart was beating nonstop. Hopefully, Vince couldn't see it. Hopefully. "Well, let's go." When she grabbed his hand , it was like everything stopped. The mood was beautiful. For that moment, at least.

"Vince!' Loni. "Vince!" She was half naked with only a tube top that barely held her breast back and a...thong. "Vince!"

"No." Vince pulled Atla away. They were on the outside, and he out of breath.

"Vincent? Was that Loni?" She sounded upset. It actually had Vince smile.

"Does that bother you?" he said.

"Yes, it does." It was actually annoyance in her voice. And it only made Vince smile even more.

"Come on." He brought his board out, wrapped his arma around Atla, and left. At first, the idea of being in the sir had her scared, but as Vince held her tighter it seemed to disappear to joy. Being on top of clouds. Flying.

Vince watched closely as she smiled and pointed down. Occsasionally, pulling down her dress. "It's so beautiful, Vincent! Look at that!" She pointed down at a bright ferris wheel. "It's so pretty."

"Is that where you want to to?" She shook her head.

"Let's go to dinner." Vince smiled again.

"Okay."

The ride ended at a fancy restaraunt with these large animal attrations.

"Wow!" Atla's amazement again made Vince smile. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is." A random guy with a cigarette hanging in his mouth, approached Atla. Clearly not seeing Vince. Perfect. When he moved over her in a rather uncomfortable way, Vince moved in and quickly kicked him in the back. He stumbled, fell in a bowl of hot soup, and ran off. Atla was shocked, but she laughing. That one thing that Vince really wanted to see. Seeing her show a large amount of happiness.

"Vincent!" She held his hand again. "Why did-did you do that?" He led her to a table and they sat down.

"Why would you need to ask? He was bothering you, so I...stepped in." There was a blush coming. But why? "I care for you."

"Vincent?" She took his hands and smiled. "Thank you." There was that moment again. That moment of happiness. Those I don't want to lose it moments.

"Would you like to order?'" Again it was ruined by some random distraction. Vince was nervous. Watching Atla eat with that cut constant moving along with her, everytime she chewed. It was irritating. But he managed.

After the dinner, she decided to stay for one last look at the animals. "Vincent! Look!' The employees were throwing a birthday party for a girl that was turning sixteen. There was a large cake and an assortment of cookies. "Let's get closer!" Atla grabbed his arm and ran into the crowd. On the inside, the girl was enjoying her cake, but it was what she wanted for birthday was what was keeping her unsatisfied.

"I want a kiss from the cutest guy in the crowd!" She looked around and for some reason, her eyes fell on Vince. "You!" The feel of Atla's grip on his arm had Vince pull away, but she pushed him forward.

"I want that cookie, Vincent. Take the kiss like a man."

"At-"

"Hi!" The sweet sixteener looked at Vince up and down, smiling. "Is this your girlfriend?" They both turned to Atla, who was holding on to Vince even more.

"Uh-"

"Yes!" They were both shocked. Vince and the girl. "But, I'll let you get a cheek kiss, if you give me one of those cookies." Her proposel was enough to make the girl happy. She actually went back for the cookie, handed it to Atla, and waited for Vince.

"Please?" she said. "It is my birthday." Vince hesitated, but he slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The room was filled with noise. "Thank you." Without taking the time to say anything else, Atla pulled Vince to the door and looked at him.

"Oh, I wanted to choke her."

"Then, why'd you let me kiss her? I only did it to be even. Why'd you let me?" Atla looked away.

"I really wanted that cookie." If only she knew how beautiful she looked with that pouty look.

"Come on. I decided to go somewhere." They got on the board and were off. Was Atla still pouting? Yes. Was Vince finding a personal amuzement in it? Oh yes.

Vince landed near a mountain's cliff. "Here."

"Here?" Atla walked forwad slowly. "What did you want to do here?" Vince hugged her from behind.

"I wanted to talk to you." For that split second, Atla fell into his arms. Shaped herself with his body and sunk in. But she backed and went to the edge.

"Who hit you this morning?" She froze. How did he know?

"One of the chefs. I was late."

"Because of me?"

"No!" Atla turned around quickly. "I was...just late."

"And they hit you. Knocked you on the floor."

Atla turned from him. He was bringing up that morning. And something else. "Why am I such a dirty thing to everyone?"

Vince took a step forward. "Don't hurt me." He stopped. "Please don't." Vince started again. "Please. Just tell me why you want to hurt me. "She wasn't talking to him. Couldn't have been. "Why do so many people hate me?"

And Vince stopped. "Why does everybody hate me? Why?" Vince held her.

"Let it out, Atla." She began to cry.

"Why does everybody hate me? I didn't do anything! I'm sorry!"

"Why Atla?" She stopped.

"I- I can't tell you. I want to go home. I don't want to talk right now." Vince looked at her.

"Okay." When he let go, Atla looked to him. She was crying. Still was.

"But I do want one thing." She came forward. "Something, no one else can." Atla fell against Vince. "Please take me home first." He stayed in sync with her as he made it to his board and flew away.

Quickly to his bedroom, and to his bed. "I just, want to be with you right now." Vince pulled her under the covers. "Just you and me." Atla held onto him as he pushed away from the wall and got comfortable. "Vincent." she whispered. "Please. Don't leave me."

Vince watched her close her eyes. Why was she so evasive now? Didn't she want to talk? Get all of the anger off of her chest?

"Hmm." Vince closed his eyes and listened to her slow breathing.

"Let her love you. It's better than nothing." The boss. What was he doing here? And what did he mean? Vince got up and looked around.

"Go away." He moved under and held Atla close again. But before he fell asleep, he pressed his lips against her forehead and lastly smiled.

"Thank you, Vincent." Was the last thing he heard.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed it. Hey! I really don't want to say this, but Spring Break is almost up, and I won't be able to update everyday like I have been. Sorry. But please bear with me still. I'll still do it, just not so frequently. Reveiw if you can. Thank you for reading. Till then.**


	23. Sleep Isn't Always The Best Medicine

**Disclaimer: I don't Maximum ride, so I say it here. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

"Owwwwww!" The moment my mom poured the alchohol down my leg it burned like... I don't lnow. Give me a minute.

"Well, if you hadn't gone overboard, it wouldn'have ended like this." Allow me to explian what happened, and what led to me getting achohol getting poured on my wouded leg.

You see, when Fang and I left from our date we didn't go straight home. And yes this place is a home for me. We left the beach, and decided to go a the cliff. The last place we had our date. From there, we found a little joke in trying to copy how the spike man was climbing and swinging around the trees. That was about the biggest mistake we made. It turns out the crazy army way he as doing it didn't fit well into our inventory. Not that we're not great climbers, it's just we were a lot of trouble getting the grip right and the rhythm was all off. It resulted in us falling, A LOT, and of course getting scratched up. My leg started bleeding again and Fang pratically had to drag me back here. Ha Ha. Drag.

"Owwwww!" I exclaimed. Mom had just poured more of that stuff on my leg. Insane burning.

"Hold on." When Mom picked up that needle, I could feel faint coming. "Don't worry, Max." That's saying a lot. You're not the one with a needle about to go into your leg.

"Here you are, Dr. Martinez." Ugh. Dylan came in with a cup of soda that I, so called, ordered. Mom suggested I get some sort liquid in my body, and that was the first thing that she suggested. Don't know why.

"Oh! Dylan, give that to Max." He did the model strut all the way to me and placed the cup beside me.

"Thanks." I took a sip. " I guess I did need this." The sudden veiw of my Mom bringing the needle to my leg somehow wasn't scary anymore. It's got to be the soda. Or that strange heating pad someone just put on my hand. I look down, almost making the soda come out of my nose, and just breath. It burns. That's what I heard from Gazzy.

"Dylan?" I look at his hand layedso evenly on my own. Now my heart was racing. Why? And not only that, my face was on fire. "Ugh, I'm fine."

"No you're not." Mom interuppted. "I didn't have him come here just to order soda." Oh no. "I wanted him to help me by being your distraction."

"What! Mom!"

"Don't Mom me. Fang is in enough trouble with taking my daughter to an undesignated location knowing that she is not ready for something extreme like that. " At least, she doesn't know about our making out. "Now just wait a moment." The needle got closer and I looked away. Looked away to those blue eyes.

"It's alright, Max." He smiled. "I'm right here." You're the reason I'm freaking out. "Just stay still." I turned a little to see the needle was piercing my skin. "Stop." He brought me back. "Just look at me." Oh no. 'Just keep looking at me."

And Fang would so kill me. Dylan crept close and, well, he k-i-s-s-e-d me. He kissed me. Not just a peck, but a full on the lips kiss. I couldn't hear my mom. I couldn't even feel the needle anymore. What happened? What happened when Dylan first kissed me? It held like hours. Then I started to pull him close and actually wrapped my arms around him.

He only backed away once. And that was only to say one thing. "I love you, Max." I paused to catch my breath.

"I love you, Dylan. " Nooooooooooo!

My eyes fly open as I wake up. Heart racing, hyperventialting, and sweating. It was only a dream. I push the hair from my face, and look around the room. But what parts were the dream?

Fang was lying down on the bed, sleep. I guess those drugs Mom gave him put him out for the count. Mom? I look down at the bandages on my leg. So I did get the stsiches. That's reassuring. I then look at table. There was no cup. And the soda didn't happen. Good. The next part was hard. I had nearly fallen like three times before actually getting to my feet. My leg felt like it was made of solid stone. Solid rock.

"Ugh." I groaned. I went to the back door and just jumped into the nearest tree. Notice how I didn't say flew. It seems more like my wings were trying to telling to loose some weight because they would hardly flap, let alone get me into the air. When I finally got comfortable with my back to the trunk I looked at the moon. "Wow!" I don't get it. The moon looked so pretty, yet I wouldn't give it the time of day. Or night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dylan. "I was wondering what was making that annoying wrecking sound. There was a giant mess."

"Oh." He managed to jump on the tree to land beside me. "Did I say you could sit there? I believe this is my tree."

"I don't see your name on it." Dylan looked at me.

"Well, someone's getting smart. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He shook his head.

"If that counts you waking me up, yes. But on another note, I was wondering what was bothering you." This creepy smile came over his lips. "I could hear muttering my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me?"

The images of that kiss and that accursed thing I said run all around in my head. Just HOW did he know? It's not like I was telling the whole thing out. At least, I think I wasn't.

"Well? I'm waiting." My face started burning from everything. The thoughts, that damned phrase, and for some reason that smile had me as well. What's wrong with me? It's the drugs. That's why I'm thinking this, and had that dream. It must've been some strong drugs my Mom gave me.

"I have nothing to say to on the subject. Move on to something else" He was silent.

"How was the date? I heard it was really good. You and Fang were pratically half- dead when you ccame back." I turned to him fully.

"What're you suggesting?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking a question. But since you're getting so upset, it must have been really good." I started blushing again. But not from him, of course. "Say Max", he said after my blush was over. "Do you like me?"

Well, isn't that a question? I'm half drugged probably about to pass out anytime and this guy asks me if I like him? Why couldn't he ask that when I was alert?

"Well yeah. I guess. I mean, didn't snap your neck at least. Even after you seem to piss me off." For some reason, that made him laugh.

"That's nice to hear." Dylan leans back against my leg. The good one. "Max, I didn't want to come out here to just have a talk about my feelings. I wanted to check on you since you were crashing like stuff like some common drunk." Well! "No. Not a common drunk. A drunk with wings and a really sexy face."

I just had to interfere. "And body from what I heard." He blushed like mad. Dylan turned into a major tomato.

"Well, yes. But-" Like magc, that blush was gone, and he was serious again. "Max, I want you to know one thing. You may not like it, but-" he paused. Maybe to add dramtic effect. "I'm going to win your heart. You'll leave Fang and be with me. I swear you will."

"Dy-"

"I swear I will. Believe me, Max." I wanted to jump from that tree and just fly off. But could I do that? No! Why? Because my freakin leg weighed about a ton on its own. 'Now let me get you back."

"Wa-!" Before I could finish, Dylan already had me in his arms.

"Don't say anything. Just look at me." Oh no. It's deja vu! Dylan brought me back to my medic bed and had me lie down. "Now get some sleep. Good-night." And then he was gone. Like I couldn't even get a word out. Not that I really had something to say anyway. At least It wasn't a real repeat of the dream.

"Hey. What was that about?" Fang! My sanctuary from this turmoil! I turn to him and it doesn't seem like he's happy to see me. Fang actually looks mad. "Why was he in here?"

"I walked out to get some air. Those drugs took more out of me than I thought, and I just needed to get some of this hospital air out of me." He didn't seem convinced.

_"I love you, Dylan."_

No! Shut up stupid thoughts.

"Max, are you drunk?"

"What?" I see Fang struggle to get up and make his way to me.

"You just look kind of funny. What did he do to you?" I shake my head. He still didn't seem convinced.

"I swear! If he had, I would've done something." I put on a sweet smile. It sort of worked.

"That's good to hear. But there are some things I doubt you'll stop him from doing. Do you like him, Max? And not the friend, but like LIKE?" The question actually makes me think. What am I doing? Of course not.

"No. Not at all." Fang looks away. "What?" He pauses before coming close.

"Just get some sleep."

"F-" I couldn't even get his name out before he ended up kissing me. It was long and nice. Great. Loving. And hungry. Fang pushed more onto me and it felt like a smile was coming. But I didn't have enough to be sure. He backed away just as I started to fall back.

"Good night." He did smile. He was doing it now.

"No matter what. We're leaving tomorrow." Why? I'm not sure. I just had to get out of here.

"Okay." The covers were put over me and I turned on my side. Sleep, please don't betray me again. I want Fang tonight. Soon I got what I wanted. Fang, to the maximum.

**The end. Say, thanks to those reading. I was trying to get some done every day, but I had a lot of work. School, ugh. But I hoped you liked it. Please reveiw! Thanks to those that do read. And well, as I always say, Till then.**


	24. Sorry

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride? Reporter says: Yes ma'am. I say: I disclaim it. All of it. Thank you, no more questions.**

Max POV:

Light passed through the white curtains as the sun began to rise. I hadn't gotten as much sleep as I wished too because every time my Fang dreams got really good, Dylan showed up. Smiling and laughing at me, even trying to kiss me. So you can see how my night went. Good, to great, to "I'm gonna lose it!"epic , to straight crap.

"Ugh! Go away, Sun!"

"Don't be such a groutch. Don't make the morning worse than it has to be." Fang was talking about not being a groutch, but he was the one looking like he was coming back from the dead. He wasn't cracking a smile, not like he always did, but he had that creepy stone face with an ozzing sense of death all around him.

"Well, isn't that nice to hear, Grim Reaper." He cast me a dark glare. "Good morning." I got up and left the left the dark avenger to his own. But not without giving him a kiss. The smell of breakfast brought on a pinge of guilt than hunger or happiness. I had decided to leave last night because, well I don't know. It just seemed like we just had to leave. NOW. But what am I going to say to my Mom and Ella. Will they be devastated? Or will they be upset with the fact that I'm leaving with these injuries and not only that, Fang was hurt too.

"Hey. Good morning." I say as I get to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Someone purred. That wasn't Ella, or Mom. I turned to see some short girl with a spatula in her hand. "Would you like sausage or bacon?" She smiled before looking back. That was when she made a look of pure disgust. "Ugh! You're not that dark boy! Who the hell are you!" Well, for one thing, do I really sound like a guy when I wake up? And, who is this girl looking for Fang?

She dropped the spatula and ran toward me. Not one to take anwsers. I got out of the way making her fall against the table. I pinned her down.

"What're you doing here?" The way she was moving her body was just...unnatural! It really didn't feel right down there! The previous interrogationS I've previously done or been in never prepared me for this.

"Max!" Gazzy! After that, I heard Nudge and Angel scream.

"Luci!" For a moment she stopped, but it was only for a moment. She started moving around in a freaky way and she started moaning a name. Again, I was very uncomfortable.

"Loni. I have to get to Loni." Now who the heck is Loni? "Loni!" That grinding feeling got so bad I had to let go. I hope Fang understands that this was an accident. "Loni!" When she starrted running away I was right behind her. But it wasn't easy, Luci, or whatever, kept knocking stuff over making me have to jump and dodge. Oh, Mom and Ella are going to be so mad.

"Loni, I'm coming!" Luci jumped into the girl's room, and me barely getting in. There was a freakin lamp in the way. Understand, I would've made a cool entrance like I normally would.

The kids along with Iggy were backed against the wall with a tall girl holding a sword in front of them. What is with these people and their swords? I hope I didn't go through some time portal and came back in the Roman times. But besides that, everyone was...asleep. No, they were knocked out.

"Loni! Did you find him?" The other girl shook her head then turned around. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at me. And that creepy smile was not what I expected. It was that kind of smile you'd expect to see a guy would use before he was going to rape a girl. Just comparing.

"Well, there are three left." Loni pointed her sword at me. "Go find the other two." I blocked Luci's path before she could get out.

"I don't think so." There's no way she's getting to Fang. Not with him being all drunken and such. But where's Dylan? If he heard me knock over a vase or two, I know he heard this. Where was he?

"Move it! I want to get a chance at the dark boy! Like Loni did!" What? What the heck was Fang doing while I was out?

Loni smiled. "Oh, he was doing a lot of naughty things. Did you know he has such a wonderful body? Great to grind on." I was blushing. What the heck? Would Fang really cheat on me?

"Maybe. He seemed to think we looked, oh, I believe the word he wanted to use before that little girl broke in was sexy." Luci said.

"Yes. Sexy. Do you think if he would've accepted me body if that little girl was there?" Luci nodded.

Fang? What were you doing?

"Now move, please. Fang is waiting for me." I moved closer, ready to fight. "Oh, so you want to waste my time now." When Luci came forward, she threw a knife. Sadly, a knife is no good if it misses. Nice try. "Oh, I will." She threw another knife, and it barely scratched my face. Hmph.

As I turn around to punch something pinches my arm. I look down at the small white needle in my arm. And I feel faint. The floor comes close and then the soft feeling was all over my face. What, was that?

"Go to sleep, sweetie." I think that was Loni, but I don't care. Somebody rubbed my face. "Don't worry. We'll keep you safe." Safe? "Good-night." My eyes fall at the sound of footsteps and the distinguished sound of dragging.

Fang POV:

The loud noise coming from the hall woke me up again. Max went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, not actually make it.

_"Fang!" _Angel? _"Fang! Help! Max, she's-!" _Angel! My body quickly tells me to get up and go, but it was so hard. Everything was spinning like I was in big "go dizzy" contest.

"Angel. Max." I push myself off the bed, fall on my face, and crawl to the door. This time my stomach didn't hurt. It was my legs that felt like stone. Even getting to my feet was taking all I had. But Max, and the others-

"Hey, cutie." Damn. "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." A hand was put against my cheek. I tried to push back, but I missed. Was I drunk? What was in those drugs? "Just stop, cutie. You'll hurt yourself."

"No." I balled up my fist.

_Thud! _ That's what I did. I fell on my back and for some reason, felt the world moving around me. Well, the floor at least. I was being dragged. Oh great.

"I know, sweetie. I say we have fun later. What do you say?"

"No." Aw _*blip*._

Dylan POV:

I watched as the two girls dragged the flock out of Dr. Martinez's house.

"No." I lean forward. "No." Then there was Max and Fang. "Max!" I jump from the tree and land over a large pile of rocks. The two girls lead them out to the trees, leaving them with their back to me.

I take the rocks with me as I make my way to the back door. Don't worry, Max.

"Loni, look!" Crap. The short girl pointed dead at me. Oh well. I throw the rocks at them. They dodged each, but it was enough. They're were distracted. When I got Max, I spread my wings.

"Loni!" They were back on me. "Get him. He's got the girl!" Hmph. My girl. I flew into the air and watched as the rest of the flock seemed to disappear as they were brought into the trees.

"I'm sorry, everyone." I turn away. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I look at Max and smile. Well, it wasn't all bad. She was sleeping, beautiful. But she'll kill me when she wakes up. Where's the flock? I can hear it now.

"I wouldn't take them. Not on my own." I look down at a cave. "We'll stay here." Landing was easy enough. Putting Max down was too. But keeping myself from kissing her was something else. She just looked so beautiful. Maybe if Fang didn't know.

I lean in. Slowly closing my eyes, but I stop. "Sorry, Max." The cave wall feels so cool against my back as I fall back. "I really am." Now I ball up, ready for the crazed mad woman that will wake up soon.

**End! Advice on how this chapter was, please. Please review, and please tell me how the Dylan POV came out. Did it seem weird? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Till then. **


	25. He is so annoying

**Disclaimer: Maximum ride is not my work. I disclaim it. I do. Everything!**

Max POV:

Sleep. I'm sleeping.

The past image of my flock and Fang getting taken away were gruesome. At first, they were just being taken down to a strange white room, but then there was blood. It was everywhere. And the screams. I was drowning in them, which is a strange feeling.

"Max!" No! Everyone, they got hurt! Because of me! No!

"Max?" Dylan? I open my eyes and see Dylan looking back at me. He seemed to be shaping something out of a piece of wood with a knife. "Are you okay?"

"Dylan?" That's when I scramble to a sitting position. "Why are we in a cave?" I turn to him and see a weird look like embarrasement or confusion come over his face. "Well? Where's the flock?"

"I left them Max." Silence. That's what happens when I stop to think. The last thing I actually remember is hitting the floor after those crazed freaks came and attacked us. If Dylan really did what I think he did- "I'm sorry, Max." That- "I know you're upset, but I wanted to save you-'

"So you left the flock just to save me?" It sounded like I was pretty upset, but I was way beyond that. Above angry. Shot passed upset. In fact, I don't even know if there's a word for the strong emotion I'm feeling right now. "What is so special about me that you had to actually leave the flock there with those people to get kidnapped? What the hell is wrong with you?" And Iwasn't yelling. That's a good sign.

"Max. I did because I was more concerned about YOU. I wanted you to live." I stood up. Whatever that word is, it's gotten worse.

"You idiot!" Before I know it my fist connected with face. He just sat there. But I didn't wait to see his reaction. I had already snapped out my wings and jumped out of the cave. What is wrong with him? What makes me SO special that he would actually leave the flock behind? What the-ugh- that is so annoying!

Then a feeling of guilt hits me. But maybe I shouldn't have punched him. Was that too far?

About 200 miles later, the familiar flap of wings was near me. But I didn't want to talk.

"Max." He kept a far distance which is about the smartest thing he coul do right now. I may feel bad, but that doesn't mean I won't snap again.

"Max. I know you're upset, but where are you going?" I stop. Dang. Where WAS I going? Yes. I have a natural sense of direction, but really. Where WAS I going? I had no idea where the flock was and that just ruled out my sense. And Angel. No telepathic thoughts. I was nowhere. It hurts to say it, but he was actually right. Dylan reaches out to turn back in the direction of the cave, but I push his hand away.

"Don't try to get chummy with me just yet." And I leave him behind as I make my way back. Ugh! I wonder what the leader of the great bird kid heaven would do if I supposedly had Dylan mysteriously, oh I don't know, die while we were travleing somewhere. Would that stop me from getting to the great place people talk about when they die? Hmm.

"Max, are you hungry?" I try to ignore the hunger pains, but it was doing nothing for me. Why can't I get away from this guy? Can't a girl just be mad for a while? "I had found some fresh rabbit. I left the majority for you. Here. I'll get it." He jumps down, hoplefully to his doom. "See?" Of course he lives. "Here you go." Dylan drops the freashly cooked version of Bugs Bunny in front of me and smiles. "I hope that's enough." It's more than enough. I might actually get full. Wait! I 'm not going to accept food from this guy. He left the flock to cretain doom and for what! For me. You'd risk the life of a small genetically enhanced seven year girl for the life of a bossy genically enhanced fourteen year old girl. Where's the equality?

"Thanks." I just stare as the smell of rabbit permeates my senses.

_Groooooowl! _**Or something along the lines of that sound.**

My growling stomach really wasn't helping with that either.

"Max, you should eat."

"I should. But will I? No."

_Max. Stop being stupid. He's trying to help you. _

And now Voice decided to show up. What a coinky dink. It doesn't show up for the longest and now it comes to tell me that I'm being stupid.

_Because you are. Now stop being stubborn and eat._

No.

"Max, am I going have to force feed you?" I give Dylan my best stupid face as to not say something I might actually regret. Force feed? I've never had that happen to me since everytime I was being given food I always ate it with question. Not counting that exploding pizza from way back when.

"No Dylan." He seemed to smile.

"I will if I have to." I crack a smile of my own.

"Well, I don't think you will, so don't worry." I push the rabbit away. Ohhhh. When I pull my hand back and find myself licking at the grease. Oh, food.

"Max, eat." My eyes widen.

'"Fang!" I look up. Dylan. Talking in a Fangish tone. Not cool! "F- you Dylan." He laughs, picks up a piece of rabbit leg, and gestures it toward me. "I'm not eating." I say finally.

"Okay." With a shrug of his shoulders, he puts the rabbit down and returns to his carving. Is it me or was that a little TOO easy?

It's about five minutes later and I 'm about at my limit. That was rabbit was calling me and Dylan's smug whistling was helping. How could he find any possible enjoyment in this? But I won't give in. I can't. He left the flock and-and- and he, uh, oh forget it.

I take a leg and stuff into my mouth. I'm so sorry everyone. As the juices begin to run down my throat, Dylan waves the wooden figurine in my face.

"All done!" I stare at it for a moment.

"What is it?" I say with a mouthful.

"It's you, silly!" Full of surprise, I take another look. The mean mugging face, the hands on the hips, and the different color woods to show different hair colors. It really was me.

"Cool." is all I can say before I indulge myself in the food again. I finish in about three minutes. It was a lot of food.

"Now what, my darling?" The ending of his sentence makes me nearl choke on whatever was coming to for me to choke on. My darling? Are you kidding me? We're not married, or even dating. What is that?

_Just play along, Max. He IS the one that was made for you._

Voice, it's been a long time since you ever showed up. Now shut up, or I will have you banned from my mind.

Silence.

"We go look for the flock." I stand up. "Whether we know where they are or not." Dylan points to the cave entrance.

"I don't think so." I look outside to see nothing.

'Just what-"

"There's a storm coming, Max. I don't think it's smart to go out in that." I spin around to see if he's smiling, but no. Thsi guy was really serious.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You not only left the flock to save only me, but you are actually voting against us actually finding them. Directions or not. We're gonig to save the flock."

"And then what, Max? We go out there and say we do find the flock, what're we going to do? You saw how those girls from before took you down and those two archers and that swordsman. There's no way we can take them on our own. "

"But we can at least try!" Now I was yelling.

Think, Max. Listen to him.

"Shut up, Voice." At first, Dylan looks confused, but he gets over it.

"Max, I know you love the flock. I do too."

"Love them! You havn't even been as long as I have! You don't know them no matter how much you say you do! You know nothing of what we went through and just because you come out with the idea that you're my "perfect other half" doesn't mean squat to me! I've raised those kids for a long time and if you think that you just saying that there's a little storm coming is going to stop me from saving them, then you've got another thing coming!" And just like that, I spread my wings and jump outside.

"Just who does he think he is?" I mumble aloud. "I've raised those kids for the majority of my existence and he comes along with his "Oh, there's a storm coming attitude and thinks that's going to stop me? Hmph."

I just keep gonig straight in whatever direction I was going when I feel a drop of water. I look up and see the sky once blue sky was now a scary looking black. So that storm crap was true. But I'm not stopping.

_Max. Go back._

Voice, that's it. You're banned. Don't ever come back here. Hit the road, Joe. I keep flying. The storm clods start to turn even darker when the rain beigns to fall. And not just a drizzle. It was pouring. Then, thunder, and then lightning. But I wasn't going to stop.

_Boom!_ **Or thunder sound.**

That last one sounded a little too close for comfort. I press on. I'm almost there everyone. I think.

As I get further a huge streak of light comes down so close that I actually feel heat. I almost got struck by lightning! Oh man!

"Max!" I'm too busy recovering to pay much attention to Dylan as he flaps his way over. "Max!" Another clap of thunder came and lightning, but it was far out. "Max! What're you doing!" Dylan actually grabs me and holds me. "Are you trying to kill yourself!" I look at him in confusion as he holds me his arms and goes back. I almost got struck by lighning. Okay. I'm alive though. "Max, if you ever do that again, I'll, I don't know what I'd do." That look of anger on his face was new. Never before seen.

We get back to the cave, soaking wet. It turns out Dylan actually had a fire going so it was pretty warm. We sit on opposite sides of the cave, but it's obvious we're still a little chilly.

"Max, I'm sorry." He broke the silence. "For yelling at you."

"I'm sorry too. For storming off." And a lot of other things I won't say. And storming really wasn't the word I wanted.

Dylan comes over to my side and wraps his arm around me. "It's okay. We both screwed up."

"Isn't that right." He turns me so I 'm breathing into his chest and sighs.

"You're a lot to handle, Max." I hear his breathing slow and decide to close my eyes.

"Whatever." He is SO annoying.

**End of chapter. I know everyone might be mad because of the MYLAN,I know you are Booklover 72, but that's only temporary. It'll be pass that moment soon. Anyway, please reveiw, and thanks for reading. Till then.**


	26. See ya would NOT want to be ya

**Disclaimer: Sooooo, Maximum Ride. Do you own it? No, sir. Whoever told you that is a liar. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

The base was teeming with excitement as Luci and Loni dragged the flock into the ftont room. Everyone except the main members: Reese, Trace, Vince, and Atla.

"Finally!" Luci said as she dropped Fang's body by the staircase. She stared as the doctors began to scramble and carry him away. And she did the same as they took Iggy away. "Keep the kids seperated. I doubt the boss would want all of them together." The scientists nodded vigoursly and went back to carrying bodies and writing down possibla data.

"So what do we do now? Ask the boss for a rewrd?" Luci looked at Loni for second before anwsering "No." She began to walk away. Ever since the mission to retrieve the bird kids had been a success Luci had been different. Really quiet, and more of a loner.

What's wrong with you? Loni thought. There was no anwser.

As Luci made her way up the stairs, she completely ignores her beloved Reese and just went down the hall. Aside from the scientists running around screaming orders or new datd, it was just a walk. Until she came to an open door. Inside Fang was still asleep. Small little patches were on the side of his head with a machine with his heart rate beating at an abnormal pace. Luci came forward and looked at the screen. What was with his heart? Why was it beating that way? Oh right. He WAS a bird.

She looked down. Fang in his slumber phase was just adorable. So attractive. Luci caressed his cheek.

"So-" She leaned in closer. "beautiful." Her lips lighty touched Fang's lips when a loud slam made her jump.

"I thought you were in love with me." Reese said. He walked further as Luci began to lean back against Fang's bed. The sense of anger and jealously that seemed to pass through his eyes put her on edge. "What happened to us, Luci? I thought you loved me. What happened?"

I thought I was the onlt one for you. he thought. Luci blushed at the thought.

"You don't even like me, Reese." He shook his head.

"No, Luci. That's an act. I could never let my brother know that I was infatuated with someine so-"

"Slutty."

"No." Reese stood over Luci. "Unique." He cupped her face in his hands. "No one is quite like you, Luci. not anyone. Not even Loni. I love that about you." It felt strange. The way Reese would always deny Luci's affection was something that was...routine. She would tell him she loved him and he'd push her away. How could such feelings be hidden under such a convincing mask?

"Really?" Luci whispered. She tried to push off of the bed, but Reese lightly brought her to the wall.

"Yes.' His eyes moved to Fang. "You know he has a girlfriend."

"Yes." He looked to her again.

"Then why did you try to kiss him?" Luci was lost at first.

"It was an impulse. He's just-" Reese came closer. "He's just-"

"He's what?" Now her heart was beating non-stop. His lips were so close.

"I-I don't know." He came closer and then he closed the gap. Reese kissed Luci. The way their lips shaped the others movements made it seem like they had rehearsed it. Luci made a small moan sound as Reese managed to push his tongue through her lips and into her mouth. He explored everything that was possible, but it still seemed hungry. For a while, it was hard to breathe but he soon backed away. Both breathless.

"Luci-" he said between breaths.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Reese kissed her again. Puuting his hand under her shirt and hearing her refrain the moans. "But-" He backed away again. "I don't it when people take my job." And there was a loud snap.

He had broken Luci's neck.

Her limp body slid into his hold. Her now lifleless body. But Reese picked her head up and looked at her face. Slowly moving his fingers around her chin.

"Dirty bitch."

He cast a look at Fang and shook his head. "Sorry about that." Reese again held Luci upright and looked into the hall. There was no one there. Now it was time to dispose of the body.

Reese soundlessly walked down the hall, to the experimental room, and then to the Pile. A large mound of failed experiments. All cold and bloodied. A new home for her. Before throwing her in, Reese gave her one last look. The poor girl had no chance for love. No matter how much she would impose upon people. Never had.

"See ya." And Reese threw her in the pile. Watching her body roll over to the bottom and stop by a failed mutant rabbit experiment. Its oversized teeth barely touching her arm. "Wouldn't want to be ya."

"You're damn right." Reese whipped around quickly. About twelve of the large guards had him boxed in. Each armed with a gun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Reese was silent. He knew that they knew what he was doing there.

"Well, hello. How may I help you?" The main guard thrusted the gun at Reese.

"Come quietly." Reese smiled.

"Mmm. I don't think so." He quickly set up his bow and fired. One guard was shot and killed. While they were distracted, Reese managed to jump over the railing and into the Pile. There was nothing but foul smelling bodies around him and only one exit. The small door at the opposite side of the yard. He immediatley went for it but not long after the machine gun bullets were being fired.

"Don't kill him. He has to report to the boss."

"Damn." Reese manuvered. Jumping over bodies, trying to avoid the blood that was getting spattered from them, and desperatly trying to avoid he tried to fire another arrow, it only resulted in him getting a stray bullet in his knee. Limping and under fire Reese was out of ideas. Except go for the door. But how was that going to help?

He limped, dodged, limped, dodged, limped till they seemed to be nothing there but the door. Then another bullet went straight into his arm. The blood that began to flow nearly had him pass.

"Damn it!" Then the door was right in front of him. He pushed on it until it fell in. He was safe.

"Well, looky here." Or so he thought. Reese looked up to see the large dark figure standing over him. It wasn't the boss, though. It was his right hand man: Leo.

"Poor poor, Reese. Not a good move there. Killing Luci like that." He reached out and grabbed Reese's neck. "The boss is not going to like this." And then Reese saw the puddle of his own blood. That was when he passed out.

When he awoke, everything was dark. He sat up. The pain in his knee and arm were gone. There didn't seem to be any trace of it. No.

"Reese." He looked around frantically. "Reese." His voice was everywhere, but the source. Where was it? "How dare you disobey me? You kill a fellow member."

And then the mere shadow of his face appeared. "Punishment seems to be in order." A strong grip was put on Reese's neck yet again. But this time it was stronger, tighter. he began to choke the life out of him.

"P-please." he strained. His eyes began to turn a disturbing red as the frantic breathing began to hasten.

But suddenly it disappeared. Reese fell to the ground and tried to catch his escaping breath.

"Reese!" Trace.

"Damn! What the hell is wrong with you?" And Vince. The sound of his clanking against the boss's bare whatever he blocked with was enough to have Reese feel extreme relief. But it didn't last long. Vince was knocked down and a shadowy object, a foot, was pressed against his chest.

"Vincent? I never expected this from you." He pressed down. "Hmph. Now it seems you three will be punished."

The clear face appeared. The dark eyes of the boss fell on the two brother's as he turned to face them. "Death, it seems."

Trace held onto Reese even more, but it wasn't needed. That was it. They were finished.

**Finished! Say, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has read my story and reveiwed or showed their appreciation by putting it as a favorite story. And a personal thanks to those that made me one of their favorite authors. Thanks a lot! This is the end to another fine chapter. I wanted to leave some 'll happen? Who knows? Well, I'll try to update soon. Please reveiw. And thanks for reading. Till then.  
><strong> 


	27. Now it gets worse

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not my work. For reals. It's not mine, so please don't come after me with piles of paper with really big words saying I somehow claimed Maximum Ride. Because I'm disclaiming it right now. I disclaim Maximum Ride. Thank you. Enjoy the read.**

Max POV:

Dylan and I woke up around three, I think. It was dark enough to think so. I move away from him to get a decent strech. And it hits me. I technically slept with Dylan! DYLAN! Holy shula havalulla! I slept with Dylan! Oh, great bird in the sky, please don't let this come back to haunt me. Or for some reason led Dylan on in any way. Please, I'm begging you! I don't beg, please!

"Max?" I turn to Dylan and see he's looking at me like I've lost what's left of mmind. "What're you doing?" My hands were held in the prayer position so I put them in my lap.

"Uh, praying. You know, to the great bird god in the sky. Never know when you'll need a little more help." He seems convinced. But only for a moment.

"I'm not gonna hold that against you, I'm just keeping that to myself. For those small moments that I think of you, and how your body feels." I shake my head, convincingly. How my body feels? Well. I look to the sky. Dark, perfect time to start out.

"Let's start looking. The sooner we leave, the sooner we find the flock."

_I doubt that highly, Max._

Shut up. Who asked you?

_Well, try to start at the last place you went. You might find a clue._

What? Yeah, Mom and Ella probably scared like I don't know what. Try again.

_Not that, Max._

Then what?

Silence. Of course.

I turn my attention back to Dylan. "Ready?"

"Well, Max-" Here we go. More voices of reason. "if we leave where will we go? I don't want to argue with you again.'

"We'll go to my Mom's house. Voice told me." That gets enough approval to have him actually get up and spread his wings. Again, everyone seems to trust somebody more than me because why? First Fang with the money and now Voice with the saving the flock idea. What is that? I'm trustworthy! Right?

"Alright. Let's go." He jumps out and soon I'm after him. At first the thought of Mom and Ella hits hard. What could they be thinking? What in God's name happened here? Where's Max? Fang? And so on. Or the house! Oh, after Mom was done with hysterically going off she would be veyond pissed. Her beautiful house was destroyed by some strangers with some help from me. The agony. Just what could she be doing?

"Don't worry, Max." Dylan reaches out and grabs my hand. Too bad for him I only let that slide for about five seconds. From there, the trip was quiet.

The light were on at my mom's place. So someone was landed right in front of the door and I pretty much barged in. Rude, I know. I checked in the living room. No one.

"Mom! Ella!"

"Max?"

"Mom?" I follow her voice back to the hospital room. Please don't be doing some crazy surgery on Ella. A squirrel is okay. "Mom?" She wasn't doing either. Instead, she was sitting down by a bottle of liquor. "Mom? Why're you drinking!" I run over and take the bottle before realizing that it was actually being used to sterolize. "Oh, well don't people normally use alchohol, like the stuff. Not this." I said motioning to the bottle.

"I see that, Max, but I'm just using it for that." She took the bottle and actually took it to the head. I was shocked. Did I just see what I thought i just saw? Did my Mom, MY MOM, just finish off a bottle of liquor? Please tell me I'm hallucinating.

"Mom? What-"

"Max, it's Ella." Oh no. My heart dropped.

"What about Ella, Mom?" I came closer. Both full of fear and anger. What happened?

"She's in the hospital, Max. She was hit by a car at the grocery store. She was trying to get a little girl her bear, and didn't see the car coming. I grab my Mom's shoulders without meaning too.

"Where is she, Mom! Which hospital!" The tears that came had me get evem more upset. "Mom, where!" She yelled out the name.

"Ella's in a coma, Max! I don't know when she'll wake up!" The sight of seeing my Mom cry was enough. I had to see Ella. Make sure she was okay. Or just go see her. She is my sister. "Max-" she strained "I'm sorry! I should've been watching her!"

"No Mom." I look at her and shake my head. "It wasn't your fault. Don't take any of this as your own. You're fine." She was still crying. Was this really enough to make Mom drink? She was all against drinking. But, I look at it through her eyes. If the flock was- No! The flock? I back away from my Mom and bury my head in my hands. The flock.

"Mom,I-"

"I know, Maximum. I understand. I'll keep an eye on Ella." She smiled. More of a strain than anything. "I promise. Go get the flock." She smiles extra bright for more effect. Sadly, it didn't work. "Go ahead." Mom stood up and kissed my forehead. "I love you, sewwtheart."

"I love you too, Mom." We give each other a big hug and I leave. Dylan was sitting in the living room. It seemed more like he had cleaned up. When I passed the kitchen, it was clean. I guess he did it. Mom seemed a little too out of it to actually think about cleaning.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I wait till we're in the air and about a few miles away before turning down to the hospital Mom had named earlier.

"Max, where are you going?" I just ignored Dylan as I coasted again. "Max?" The ground came up, so I did a dive. "Max!" Wings folded in, I run into the hospital. Dylan. He was right behind me.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Ella Martinez. I'm her sister." The receptionist lady gave me that stank look. Well, EXCUSE ME for being worried about my baby half sister!

"Martinez? She's not taking any visitors. Come again tomorrow." And just like that, she just went back to playing some nerdy computer game. Ugh!

"Excuse me." I said, hitting the desk. By then Dylan was behind me again. "I have to see my sister. It's urgent.' She smacked her gum again. She is really trying my patience.

"Didn't you hear me? I said she's not taking any visitors, Now go back to the dirt heap you came from and come back tomorrow."

"Why you-!" I felt Dylan grab my arms and hold them down.

"Max-"

"You dirty-"

"Max!" He pulled me back while frantically apologizing to that dirty son of a- ohhh! We went outside again and he pushed me behind the trees.

"Dylan, what-!

"Max, look." He pointed to an open window. "That's where we'll get in." I gave Dylan a confused look.

"Dylan, are you being bad?" He did that model smile.

"What? Do you like it?" He spread his wings and led the way.

"Hmph. It's a lot better than that goody two shoes you show." On the inside, the room was empty. Whoo! We climbed in soundlessly, like Fang, and looked back. Oh Fang, I miss you. But I'll be there soon.

Dylan checks to see everything's clear.

"But where's her room?" Dylan pointed down the hall. "How do you know?"

"While you were distraced by the rectionist I managed to look at the clipboard. She should be down the hall." I was speechless. Dylan was amazing every second. We went down the hall, slowly opened the door, and found Ella. She was lying down with a white sheet over her with a bandage tied securely around her head.

"Ella." I walk slowly and hold her well tube filled hand. "Ella." Her closed eyes and steady breathing had me. Why did this have to happen? My little sister, unconscious and drugged on a hospital bed. No you.

"Max-" I ignore Dylan. "Max, we-" I caress her cheek. "Max, we really-

"Shut up, Dylan!"

"Max! Come on!" That's when the loud beeping hits my ears. The machine for Ella's heart rate was beeping, showing the abnormal pace of her heart. No.

"Ella!" I grab her hand fiercely. Who knows what that'll do. "Ella!" Then I feel Dylan grab my waist and yank from her. "Ella!" Everything turns dark. We were outside again.

"Max-"he starts, but I push him away and spread my own wings. Not specifically in that order, but I'm too mad to care. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The tears begin to burn my eyes. "Just saw my little sister unconscious in a hospital because she got by a freakin' car and I wasn't there." My throat burned. Why am I crying? Gotta be strong. But the second Dylan wrapped his arms around me, it was useless.

"Max, calm down. It's going to be alert. Ella's going to be alright." I was crying. Too hard to even talk. "Don't worry." Yeah, don't worry about Ella, but what about the flock? Things are just going to get better and better.

**End of chapter! Ella and the flock. So much Max had to do and think about. Wow! Well, thanks for reading and please reveiw. I'm glad to hear lots really like the story. I'll try to update again soon, okay. Till then.  
><strong>


	28. Help me, and I'll help you

**Disclsimer: I, untamed roses, here by disclaim Maximum Ride. Yes, I know it's shocking, but yes. You'll be fine though. Now on to the story. **

Fang POV:

It was white. Everything around me was pure white. Where was I?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What?" There was that heart machine beside me. What the-? The drowsiness came over and I layed my head back. Tubes were sticking out of my arm. No. This can't be. There were a bunch of machines. All seemed to be for something different, but nothing good. Just what happened. My head gets real foggy as I try to remember. Okay, there was Max. She looked really weird. About THAT GUY. Then she left. That sound came, and then there was that fraky girl. Luci. After that everything was fuzzy. But I did decide something. It was her that broguht me here. Now if only I could figure out what _here_ was.

I try again to sit up, but it ends the same with me getting dizzy and falling back. There was really nothing in this room except the machines, the door, and window. And flying was the last thing I felt like doing. I groan at the pain in my, well, my entire body, but I really wanted to just scream. Not one thing you'll EVER hear me say.

_Fang._

"Angel?" My dumb self said aloud._ Angel? _I say through thought. _Hey! How're you doing? _About the worst question I could ask.

_I agree. I don't know what's going on. Nudge and Gazzy are atill asleep and I can't reach Iggy so I think he's still sleep too. And I can't even reach Max. Fang, What's going on? Where are we?_

_I'm not sure. Where are you?_

_In a white room. There's nothing here, but a door with no actual knob. _Well that was descriptive. _Shut up, Fang! This is serious!_

_Sorry. _I let a smile come. Quickly having it taken back from the soreness in my cheek. Man, what happened to me? Even a good old Eraser fight wasn't like this.

_Fang, are you okay? You sound...funny._

_No. I'm doing too good, but don't worry. I'll be fine. _It's a while before Angel anwsers back.

_Fang, stop lying. I'm worried about regardless. And everything's so bad, I- I wish Max was here. _I do my best not to really think of Max. But Angel was right. Max would've came up with some sort of plan to go off of. Even if it didn't make any sort of sense. She would've had something. I had nothing to go off of except the throbbing in my head possibly coming from the telepathy.

_Angel, just stay calm. I'll be there soon. _

_Okay. Be safe. But Fang?_

_Yeah._

_I love you. _Again a painful smile came.

_I love you too. _For a moment, she's quiet. I believe our mind talk is over until I hear her again. Screaming. Mentally screaming.

_Fang! Fang! Faaannnggg!_

Somehow she did manage to scream out to me. That was enough. Ignoring the pain, I sit up and run for the door. I swing it open and start running down the hall. Whereever I was going, I don't know. So that immediatley scratches me from the "things Max wouldn't do list". I mean, when does Max just run out on pure emotion into who-knows-what. Besides those times when she flew off when I was trying to kiss her and did so. That was pretty annoying.

Doors and more hallways give no clue as to where I am. When I got to these stairs, I saw this crazy girl sitting on the stairs. Balled up slightly. I ran past her and started up the next flight when she said "You won't find them." Her voice sounded scratchy, so I guess she was crying. Still, how right could she be?

Fang, you're lost. Listen to the girl. I think.

"But I can tell you where they are." I stop to look back at her.

"Really?" She nods. "Where?"

"They're-" she pauses. "I need you do something for me." She grabbed a handful of her white dress. But what the hell did she want? Doesn't she know I'm in a hurry?

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry-" I lean back to run again. This isn't worth it.

"But you won't find them. No matter how good your eyesight is or that sense of direction. You'll never find them. Only the members know." My head says "Fang, listen to her." But my gut says "Fang, tell this girl to screw herself and start looking for everyone!" And unfortunatley, my body overpowered all of them with "Fang, screw both of them. I'm in pain! Go back to that bed!"I really wanted to listen to my gut, but my head won over somehow. I sigh loudly.

"What do you want me do?" She comes close and whipers in my ear. Up close she lookeed really cute. But of course I was all for Max no matter what.

"Go to the dungeon. There will be three people there. You've met them: Reese, Vince, and Trace. Find them and bring them back to me. When you do that, I'll tell you where everyone is. " Hell no! That's my first response. But I look at the scar on her face and that sad look in her eyes. She expects me to go save the guy that damn near killed my girlfriend and not only that his little sidekicks! One of which talked about my mom! Just how desperate does she think I am?

Very. And I'm really afraid to show it. I blink a few times. Just what do I have to do to make crap like this be a little more easier?

"Alright. I'll get them." She smiles, showing pretty teeth. It's when she does that that I realize that something about this had her. Was she in love? "I'll go get Vince for you." Her smile got bigger. Yup. In love his Vince.

"Oh! You're going to need this." She reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a bottle of some green stuff. Not the best thing to ever drink. "Here. It'll help with the pain." Before she can anything else, I take the bottle and drink it. All of it very quickly before I realize the taste of it.

"Thanks." I say giving the bottle back. "Now where is this dungeon?"

"Shhh!" This girl pressed her finger to my lips and shook her head really quickly. "Don't talk so loud." Why do I feel like I'm walking into my own death with a "Come get me" shirt? "Just go down these steps and, I'll show you." She removed her finger. I followed her down the stairs and underneath them. The dark part that seemed to be nothing but a good place to attract dust and dirt. "Here it is." She pressed her hand against the dark wall. At first, I thought she was feeling around for the dust I mentioned earlier, but actually a door came out thin air. Like POOF! Where does that happen?

"You want me to go in there?" I say pointing at the door. I just want to run and start looking for the flock myself.

"Yes. Inside, just go straight. You'll find them." And I doubt it's going to be that simple.

"I don't know. I think I should just go back to searching on my own." That made a sad look come. "Or not." Damn it! Curse sympathy!

"Thank you." The door opens and I step through. Well, here goes nothing. Where's my "Come get me" shirt?

Angel POV:

While I was talking to Fang, it was quiet. Nudge and Gazzy were asleep. But something happened later.

_I love you too._

I smile at the thought. The door opens.

"Hey!" A large man, taller then Fang even came in with three small doctors. "Get them!" I stand up and look around at the door. Escape! But what about the others? They were still asleep of all things and I was outnumbered.

The one doctor comes for me with a large needle. "Come here, little girl." Little! I'm way smarter than him! I jump up and give a him a roundhouse kick in the chest. Thank you, Max. Air leaves his body in one big gust. He falls back. The other two were distraced with trying to inject_ something _in Nudge and Gazzy's neck.

"You little-" The large man that now seemed to be more like a giant came toward me. Arms out. And I don't think that he was trying to give me a hug.

"Get back!" I do another roundhouse, but it seemed to do nothing. Unless you count making him REALLY mad. He grabbed my leg and flung me against the wall. I mentally scream out Fang's name. Immediatley regretting it. Just what can he do? He punches me.

"Stop!" One of the doctors approaches me. "We need her alive." Then, he injects something in my neck like he did to everyone else. It felt cold at first, but soon I felt nothing because I fell asleep. And to think, this whole time Gazzy and Nudge were asleep the whole time.

**Excuse the late update! School again. Well, I'm almost done and I'll try update earlier. Please reveiw. Till then. **


	29. We're losing them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. At all. Really. I'm serious.**

Fang had just left to the dungeon. To his supposed doom. And for what. To save the flock he so deared. A flock that he was no even 100% sure that he was gonig to save. Atla admired that about him. If she was in his shoe's she probably wouldn't have done so. But then again, she didn't understand what he was feeling. Knowing that someone you cared about was in trouble. That was the only thing she could put together to the point of understanding. But the knwledge of knowing that you could save them was another. Atla wasn't sure if she could save Vince or even his friends on her own. That's why she got Fang. He was created to do crazy things like that and survive. While she, on the other hand, was just normal. Nothing more than a mere punching bag for everyone around her.

She turned away and went up the stairs. The commotion around the base was gone. It seemed that the scientists had their fill of the new experiments. As she made her way down the empty hall she came across one open door. Atla made her way in, slowly. But there was really no need. The boy was sleep. He had strawberry blond hair. One of the new experiments. A new member.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She knew more than anyone what the base and the members were like. It was different. The goal here was to destroy all of the humans, the normal ones, and destroy the world as it is. Making a new world with new humans, more advanced ones. Like this boy. Atla looked at the machine and noticed the quick and abnormal heart rate. She even heard that he had wings. Like bird wings. He could fly. That was when he finally spoke.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Atla blushed at that. "Are you that angel that I've heard so much about? The ones that are supposed to be by God's side. Are you here to take me to the great bird kid heaven in the sky?" Atla only smiled at the boy.

"No."

"But you're so beautiful." He sat up and had his eyes meet hers. Only close to. He was blind. A blind boy that can fly. What crazy science fiction novel did he climb out of?

"And I'm also taken." The look of shock, confusion, and mere stupidity came all at once on his face. "Now is there anything else you would like to say?" He looked away as if to come up with the right words.

Then, he turned back to Atla and smiled, brightly. "My name's Iggy. What's yours?"

"Atla." She smiled.

"Beautiful name. Now who is the lucky guy tha gets to call you his girl?" His girl. Those words alone had put Atla near the edge. She really was with Vince. He was someone that she could go to and actually open up to. Why is it that she didn't realize it until this flirtacious, blind, flying boy said that?

"His name is Vince." Iggy seems to stop and finally look around the room. Finally realizing that he was in a medic room. Just now seeing it. No, not seeing it. The smell would've really gave it away. It reeked of alchohol and disinfectant. And the looking around didn't make sense. "He was the one that attacked awhile ago. The one that hurt your leader. The one that the dark boy is in love with. And the ones that attacked you with the arrows was his friends." Iggy looked upset. The final thing he heard was that he had hurt his friends. His family. The fact that the man had hurt them was enough to get him mad enough to go and make like aa thousand bombs, and even a another Big Boy and blown the whole base to nothing more than ash. But to find out that he was actually flirting with the girl he is with was just unbelieveable. As soon as Atla noticed his anger she quickly tried to recover and stop it.

"But he was only following orders. He didn't mean to do any of those things out of a pure conscience. But if he didn't follow, he would've been punished." Iggy "looked" at Atla in disbelief. He wanted to say a lot of things to her, but that was the least of his worries. Atla turned back to see a large man carrying Angel, Gazzy, and even Nudge on his shoulders walked by the room along with two small doctors carrying only clipboards. "And there are the children? Do you know them? A blond boy and girl, and a black girl. They were with you."

He jumped out of the bed. Atla looked in astonishment as he went and literally punched the man's teeth out. The small white objects fell to the ground one by one. Leaving a huge gaping hole where his two front teeth used to be. The two doctors, too shocked to even do anything, stand appalled while the large beast of a man just easily drop the kids and turn to Iggy. He was furious. He was gritting what was left of his teeth and threw a punch at Iggy. Expertly, he dodged and did a Mxa roundhouse to his chest. But to his surprise, the air that he planned to knock out of his chest didn't go. The man put his hands together and brought them down on Iggy's back.

"Oof!" Iggy hit the floor. He can hear the loud scribbling of a pen and reakize the doctors weren't even trying to stop the madn. They only sat there and took notes. But what to take? That he just got the air blown out of his body like he planned to do on him. Just what? The shadow came over him. And that he was going to die because he was reckless? Just what was that? No he wasn't going to die. Iggy turned over with a fist ready, buit something stopped him.

"Stop!" Atla. She had jumped in between them with her arms out to the side. As if to stop both of them. The man looked at her. Disgusted, he just flicked her away like a fly. So much for the peace keeper. Iggy heard her body hit the floor already had an idea of how fragile her body had to be and the thought of her hitting the floor like that had him upset. But, in the back of his mind he thought "Just why the heck did she even jump in?"

Iggy jackknifed to his feet and punched the man again in the face. The sound of the large crack made him suck in a tight breath. At first, he thought that it was the man under his fist, but after a quick glance he saw his loose wrist. Just hanging there. Iggy caught himself, but he ended up near heat. He quickly felt around the floor only to find the soft hair and sensed the blond hair. It was The Gasman.

"Gazzy! Get up!" He shook him the one good hand he had, but it didn't do anything. Gazzy was out. "Gazzy!" Then the sharp pain of a punch hitting his face came. Iggy fell to the floor and quickly felt the swelling sensation come. He got blind sided,. Not the best thing to say considering he was always, well, he layed there. Trying to get up, but he felt the small prick of a needle in his neck. Then everything went black.

The man grabbed him and threw his over his shoulder. Then Gazzy and Nudge.

"You!" He looked to one of the doctors. "Take the girl. She's light." One scrambbled to get Angel into his arms, but the other looked at Atla. He even went and kicked her in the side to see if she would wake her up.

"Gaston, I think you might have- no, she's breathing. What do you want to do with her?" Gaston looked back to Atla's limp body.

"Leave her. Someone will get her." And they left her. Gaston led the way to a sort of experiment room. There were computers everywhere and other types of machines. It was dark inside, but the bright screens lit it up. Standing over a white table, Gaston put each bird kid down and motioned the doctor to do so with Angel. "Now we wait for the drugs to wear off and the droids to finally take the time replant themselves. Then we'll four new members. Wait! Where's the dark one and the leader?" He glared at the doctors.

"The dark one is still asleep and they didn't get the other." Gaston looked down to the kids and smiled. Quickly stopping relizing that he was toothless and that made his smile look like straight crap. "It doesn't matter. This'll be enough. Four new flying members. Now we'll be able to change this world. Filling it with the new race of humans." Gaston does the evil laugh until the realization that he had the homelss man smile kicked in. But he was right. The flock was being lost to them.

**Another end! Hope you liked it. Anyway, the flock is being lost to some group of people that basically want to destroy the human race so they can have the new wave of humans take over. Just great. But what are you going to do? "Just the life of an Avian American" Max would say, I guess. Well, please reveiw and really, I hope you enjoyed the story. Till then**.


	30. Ice Cream's Her Best Friend

**Disclaimer: A word from our dear untamed roses. "I don't own Maximum Ride. Never have, and never will. Now, leave me to my story. Please enjoy, my dear fans." I really don't talk like that. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Max. Want another one?" I look at Dylan and feel a stray tear run down my face. I had been more upset about the fact that Ella was in the hospital and that my mom was actually drinking than I thought. So to help, Dylan decided that I should attack this with the number one treatment to sorrow and a really bad heartbreak.

"Yeah. Bring on the stuff. This time I want eight scoops. And a whole tub." Need help? Well, it's ice cream. Loads and loads of ice cream. I know what you're thinking though. Just how could the incredible, indescriable Maximum Ride end up in the life of a teenage girl that goes to ice cream to fix her problems? That- is still in my mind. To be honest, being in this situation is new to me. Usually I just run from the situation like I used to do with Fang or just fight through it. But now I wasn't feeling either. I just wanted to just go into that little place in my mind and just sit there. My so-called happy place. Sadly, everytime I tried Voice always seemed to be there.

"Here you are. Just what happened, sweetie?" the waitress asked when she came to give me my new drug. We came to this ice cream shop just for me. Dylan was okay with it as long I would give him some. So far, that was fine. Until he started to actually talk to me.

"She had a bad break-up. BAD. She doesn't want to talk about it." And she left. That's when Dylan looked at me again. "Break-up. I wish."

"I wish too." At least that way I wouldn't feel so crappy right now. I grab my spoon and start eating out of the tub first. Dylan took the eight scoops of vanilla ice cream with peanuts, gummy bears, chocolate chips, peanut butter syrup, and sprinkles. See how bad I've gotten? It's sad.

After getting through half of the tin, I begin to notice that the shop starts to empty out. We were the only ones left. Except for the waitress that served us and the old lady that was cleaning up. I looked at the clock. Eight o'clock. At night. Just what was happening? I turn to the waitress who seems to look like she's actually seen a ghost. Her face was about as pale as Iggy's. And that's saying something.

"Excuse me?" She comes over, with an ugly frown on her face. "What's going on? Why is everyone leaving?"

"Oh! That's just-" she stopped mid sentence to look out the window. When I looked there was nothing there. Not even a car was out. "It's close to closing time."

"But I thought this place closed at ten." Dylan said confidently. The waitress whipped her head around to give him that fake waitressy smile.

"Well, we, uh,-" That's when I see it. This waitress was a little TOO familiar. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were this really light shade of blue. Way too familiar. "There's probabaly something on T.V tonight." And then she left. I wait till she's on the other side of the shop before speaking again.

"Dylan." I whisper "That's her! The one that knocked me out last time." I felt anger run through me as I take glances at her. She was sitting on the counter looking at some football.

"I know." Dylan motions to the door. "Let's act natural." I was so hot that I couldn't see anything but red.

"What! Dylan we-" And that's when a knife just barely grazes my nose.

Dylan and I looked at the waitress. Or better known to me as the dirty little bitch that took the flock from me! Sorry, I meant Loni.

"Well, it seems you found me out. You little girl." Last I checked, I wasn't little. "And you have anoter boy with you?" She smiled. "How about you take the dark one and I have him?" Hmmm.

"Max!" Dylan pushes me to the side when a- a samurai looking sword comes about ten inches from hitting my neck. We fall back against one of the booths and had that fly against the wall. So you know how fast we flew. I get up first to see Loni was coming again. This time her face was as red as red could get. Redder than a freakin tomato.

"Now I get my revenge." She slashes at me, but I take a few steps back before she hit me. Dylan had gotten up with enough time to prevent himself from being decapitated.

"Revenge! For what?" My lack of knowledge seems to get her even madder.

"You bitch! You killed my sister!" Loni starts destroying everything here. Tables, booths, the counter. Even the T.V was a casualty. It was total chaos.

What was she talking about? _I _killed her sister. How? The last time I saw her was at my Mom's place. And that ended with me getting knocked out and being taken by Dylan. That's what I remember.

"What? What are you talking about? I never-" Another knife somehow got passed me and, nearly hit my leg. Luckily, Dylan stepped in.

"You bitch. Stop moving."

"What is your problem? I didn't kill your sister!" I yell. Not that I wasn't fine with her sister being dead. I know that sounds harsh, but really. This is how I felt about it "Oh, your sister's dead? Okay." When on the inside, I'm going "Yeah! That dirty blip is dead. WOO!" Not the act people usually use when they hear someone's dead like "Oh my god! Your sister's dead! Oh my god! Say, let's get some ice cream and mourn together." Nothing like that.

"Stop lying, you BITCH!" Dylan held Loni back as she tried to charge again. "You killed her! I know you did! You hated her!" Can't argue with that.

"But I wouldn't kill her. I mean, the last time you showed up, you knocked me out. Remember! How could I kill her if this guy took me away before you or her could get me?" The look of realization hits hard. I'm not sure how long it's been since Luci's been dead, but when I tell her that, she falls to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Loni,-" To my surprise, Dylan was actually comforting her, " I know you're hurt right now, but mindlessly going after people because they did something bad is wrong. Besides that, you got the wrong person. Just what happened? When did you find out? Why Max? You knew that she couldn't have done anything because I had her." Loni sniffled a lot before actually speaking again. This time no time swears were said.

"I- I heard a little bit after we brought the rest of you to the base. The boss said they found Luci dead in the Pile. They never said who, just that she was dead. And well, I came here to just forget about it. And you came, and I just- I thought it was you out of a fit of rage. I'm sorry."

We all stay quiet as the apology sits. I know she was sorry, but the overwheliming urge to just go and punch the crap out of her didn't go away until Dylan started soothing her again. "Okay, they never told you. Do you have anyone else that would ever do it?" She stopped to think. Now we're all about avenging her sister's muderer.

"I'm not sure. Nobody truly hated Luci to the point that they would actually KILL her. I mean,-" Then it hits me.

"Say, if we help you find the killer will you show us the way to the base. It's fair." Loni looks at me with that look that said "Don't you see I'm cuddling with this hot guy? Stay back." Do I care? No. I just want my flock back.

"Yeah. But they can't be someone out outside of our group. It's got to be someone she knows because nobody else knows where the base is but the members."

"So that sums it up. We're going there. Take us." Loni looks as if she wants to say something, but she doesn't. Only allows Dylan to help her up and lead her to the door.

"Thank you Dylan. You're so sweet." At least, Luci's death didn't seem to kill her need to flirt. "Really." The next thing she did threw me off. She turned her head to Dylan and kissed him squarely on the lips. Not just a small peck either. She sat there for like, I don't know, a while. But when she backed away, she smiled. "I mean it." Dylan seemed too shocked to even say anything, so he just watched her walk away.

"Look at you." I say as I walk pass him.

"Don't be jealous. That'll be you soon." I THOUGHT he was too dumbfounded to say anything. I leave Dylan behind as Loni brings out this surfboard thingy out.

"What's that?"

"My ride. But if you-"

"We'll fly." I say. At first, she looks shocked, but that passes.

"Sexy and a flyer." I know she was talking about Dylan. I wait till she's up before I get a running start and spread my wings. Finally! I think. We finally have a lead on the flock. And this time, we're actually going to find them. Yes! No more tubs of ice cream for this girl. I then see Ella in the hospital bed. Maaaybe not.

When we get airborne, I watch Loni as she stays really close to Dylan. Why do I feel this way? So weird?

_That's your other half. Don't let him get away_.

Shut up, Voice.

**Another chapter done. Well, how was it? Good? Needs work? Confusing? Needs a moment where Dylan gets his head chopped off? Reveiw and tell me if either of these is it. Thanks for reading and as you all know, Till then.**


	31. Reese

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. I disclaim it.**

Fang POV:

The door behind me seemed to close because all of a sudden it got really dark. Really fast. But it's a good thing I've got the raptor vision or else I would've been as good as a bat without that echo thing. Except this was being done for a reason. I had to save the Flock. And somehow I ended up in this dark and gloomy place with not a way of direction. That's saying something too.

I walk forward and take in my surroundings. It was dark, obviously, and there was a sort of brick like path I was on. Lanterns were on the walls but it seemed more like they hadn't been sent to a flame in a while. A lot of rats were scurrying around and, to be honest, that kind of creeped me out. These were the giant mutant rats. Literally, mutant. Not to mention that there were traces of fresh blood on the floor. Whoever I was looking for was here recently. Great.

Chills run down my spine. All I got to do is find these three and be done with it I tell myself. That's it and when I do, I'll know where the flock is and then we can leave this place. Wherever this place really was didn't matter. We would just leave and then find Max and then live happily ever after in our own little world, with Dylan died and the flock being safe and sound all over again... Yeah right.

It takes about another ten minutes before I hear a small moan and stop. Well, not really small. Or a moan.

"Awwwwwww, that son of a bitch. Why the HELL did he have to bring us here? Ughh! Damn him! Damn them all!" That voice. It was familiar.

"Reese, stop! He'll hear you."

"I don't give a SHIT! He just put us in this dirty place! How else do you except me to react? This is straight bullsh- Ow!" It sounds like something hit him really hard.

"Shut up. The last thing I want is take another hit for you." It was silent for a moment.

"Sorry Vince." Vince? I take a second to register they're voices and realize that the other voices were the sidekicks. That one other guy and the dirty son of a sucker that bad mouthed my mom. Perfect.

I take a step forward. Then another. And another. I figured there was no point in just showing up and saying "Hey! I'm here to break you out! Come on, fellas!" Who knows where they stand with just plain insanity? I heard metal clanging earlier, so that just ruled the fact that they were tied down, but seeing what I did last time with Vince and that crazy tree swinging crap I'm convinced, it's best to stay on guard.

When I'm in a good veiw of them, I see why Reese would be so pissed. Metal shackles were on their wrists and ankles, bounding them to the wall. Cuts and bruises seemed to just stand out on their bodies. Especially Vince. Whatever they did to him must have been brutal because one of his hands seemed to have been sliced or something right to the bone, a foot was scratched up to the point that it looked like a tiger pattern, one eye was swollen shut, lip was busted, and a few traces of his shirt was dyed red. I'm guessing there was a whip involved somewhere. I take a few more steps and stop. Surely I had already blended in by now.

"Damn." Reese said after a while. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed Luci. I feel like straight crap now. Just what did that do for anyone?" More than you know I think.

"Who cares? You did it. Now we'll just have to deal with the after effect. There's no need to feel sorry anymore." Reese opens his mouth to say something, but he gets stopped by Vince.

"Just stop talking Reese. The more you talk, it seems the worse you feel. Just be quiet for once." I didn't know what it was, but there was something about the way Vince said that that gave me the idea he was really mad. Wait, of course he would. From what I'm hearing this was all Reese's fault. And for some reason Vince took the worst of it. Man, how can he stay so calm.

"And not only that. You! Get out here." Damn! "I know you've been there for the longest." I stay still for a while holding on to the idea that he wasn't talking to me and that he was talking about some other person that seemed to be down here. "Come on. We're not going to get you."

"Hmph. Not like we can." I can hear Trace whisper.

"Yeah dumbass. Come out." It takes all I can not to just run out and kick the living *blip* out of him. But as I walk forward, I see that they were in worse shape than I thought. Reese and Trace seemed to be more like they got in a fight with a bunch of gang members and lost. Both had a black eye and Trace seemed to have gotten a piece of wood or something into his side. Just how did I miss that?

"Well, lookie here. It's that bird kid Luci was infatuated with. Are you here to save us?" Reese asked. I nod once. "Oh good. I don't how long I could've gone with this damn thing in my back." He shifts around before finally getting on his side and showing a black shard of something sticking out of his back. "Damn. Pure poison going into my back. Mind helping me out?" I reach out to get the shackles off when I hear another voice down the way.

"Hmm. Just what to do? Cut or burn? Oh! Acid dip! Hmm. What do you think, sweetheart?" It was another man.

" I prefer neither." And that girl!

"Shut up! Who asked you!" I hear a loud slap and then a thud. Vince has this scary look on his face. Anger + pain+ being pissed off + something else. Totaled up to a complete mess of emotions. "Stupid. Did I ask you to anwser my question?" The voice sounded closer. I look up to find that there was only a low ceiling and that was being illuminated my the small little light coming this way. Crap! I look around again. What do I do? Then it hits me. I can blend. Duh, Fang. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. Blending, just blending here.

"Well, look at this." I take a risk and open one of my eyes slightly. A tall guy with the girl from before were standing there. He had a flashlight while she had a red print on her face. Pimp slap!

"Vince, you like shit. I can't believe this is what you've been reduced to." Vince grimaced.

"I'd watch my mouth in front if I were you, Leo. I wouldn't get too ahead of myself." Leo laughed.

"Yeah right! You traiter. You really think I'll fall for that elder crap? I can't believe I actually looked up to you." He turned to Trace. "Trace, I can't believe you were even a part of this. Should've stayed the quiet one. Now you're going to suffer for something your idiot of a brother did." Trace leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"Whatever. I could care less about that." Leo seemed disgusted at him. But he then turned to Reese.

"And you. Hmm, I have nothing to say to you expect." He came to Reese. And he picked his foot up and just pressed that black shard right into his back. The sound of his slicing through his skin nearly had me sick. So yuo know it was bad. But I couldn't move. "Let's see how long you last. Maybe you won't have to worry about your execution." Reese lets out a a painful yell before falling against the wall and somehow passing out.

I look at Vince and Trace as the blood that flows from Reese's body is not red, but pure black. It comes as far as my feet before stopping and that body goes limp.

"Reese!" Trace yells. He fight hard to get free but nothing happens. Tears seem to come the more and more he fights. Not to mention, his wrists began to bleed as well. "Reese!"

Vince just stares as the guy next to him begins to rapidly twitch before again again limp.

"Reese! No!" The sounds of Trace's screams urge to move again, but I can't. I can't blow my cover.

"Stop yelling! He'll be dead soon. I don't think we'll want to hear his brother screaming his name in pain like that for his last memory." And with swiftness, he's gone. Trace still screams out and the girl comes forward to do something. She seems to be crying to, but not from the boy. From something else.

"Atla, stop." Vince looks up from Reese. "Don't do anything. He- would want this. Let him go."

"No! Reese doesn't want this! Help him!" Trace yells. "Please! Help him! I'm sorry for everything I ever said about you! Just please help him!" Emotion swirls all around me. I forget about being hidden and just run over to help. Or whatever we seemed to be doing. Atla was pushing on Reese's back really hard. She said it was to get the shard out.

"I can't find it!"

"No!" I take a shot and try to pull thskin back while she searches, but it does nothing to help. Then, Vince says something.

"Stop. He can't be saved. Just-"

"Shut up!" Trace fights with the last of his strength. "Shut up!" I look at Vince before kicking the shackles off of Trace. He falls over Reese. Tears were all in his eyes when he broke the shackles on him. "Reese!" The body was twiching again when it suddenly stopped. This time for a while. Trace stopped too. But not to be dramatic. Beacuse his brother had actually died in his arms. Everything seemed to stop for a awhile. All I heard was Trace crying and Atla trying to get Vince free. Me, on the ther hand, just sat there. Watching. I just saw him die and I didn't do anything. That guy came in, pushed the poison in, and I just sat there. What the hell is wrong with me?

Vince finally gets free and sees Trace as he cradles Reese's body. "I'm sorry." Trace doesn't look at him. Doesn't acknowledge him. Just holds his brother closer. "Trace."

Atla turns to Vince and drops her head onto his chest. Tears were coming from her eyes. Vince stood like a staue. Showing no emotion. I, I watched like I said. While Trace cried and Atla cried and Vince comforted her. I just watched. I feel the sadness take over and then I feel the urge that this was my fault. That I could've stopped him. That Reese wouldn't be dead? I couldv'e stopped that guy? But-why didn't I?

**End! A dear character dies. Poor Reese. Really depressing, I'm sure. Reese dies and Fang feels responsible. If you feel that it hurt to hear that, I'm sorry. Well, please reveiw. And, well, thanks for reading. Oh, Reese. Till then.**


	32. She's A Flirt

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody, untamed roses here! I'm glad to see that a lot of people like the story. That's nice. Well, I'm just here to disclaim this. I disclaim Maximum Ride. Thanks. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Oh, Dylan! It's so beautiful up here. Is this really what you see everyday?" I could hear Dylan sigh loudly.

"Yes Loni. Having wings have their good sides." Loni made a soft moan. We had been flying around for felt like freakin hours. And for what! This girl wasn't doing a damn thing to even get us to the base. She was sooooo busy flirting with Dylan that everytime we seemed to pass something that looked familiar I had to snap her out of that little trance she'd get. Sheesh. What would you call that? It's like that Beiber Fever crap.

"Well apparantly not, because if did we wouldn't be in this mess." I looked back to them. "Loni, where is this base? We've been out here for a long time." She looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"We'll be there in a little bit. Just be patient."

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Did I forget to mention that she was also trying my patience? It was wearing more and more thin with every second that seemed to pass. "When are we going to this base? The Flock-"

"Needs you, I know. Just wait a little." And then she went back to snuggling with Dylan. "Ugh! She is such a whiner, isn't she?"

I let an irritated sigh out before folding in my wings. Ugh! Loni is such a pain in my freakin ass that it isn't even funny anymore. She said that she could get us to the base and now she's off in her own little world with the creep that's supposed to be unbelieveably in love with _me_! What else can go wrong?

The ground comes fast. Now it's time to get serious. I open up my wings again to see if those two followed me. Dylan did, of course.

"Max!" I fly away from him. "Max! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! I'm just gonna go back to searching for the flock on my own."

"What?" I quickly come to a stop, making him nearly run into me. "Max, what's wrong with you? Why have you been acting so weird?" His look of confusion just had me on the edge. I wanted to punch the crap out of him.

"Well let me begin. First of all, we were originally going to look for the Flock. Remember that?"

"I know but-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Do NOT talk when I'm talking. Now, second of all, ever since we got Loni to join us she has been all over you and not once have I heard you even mention the Flock to her." I put my hand down to hear his anwser.

"Are you suggesting I don't want to look for the Flock anymore?" I didn't take it that far. "Max, I'm not trying to hide from the fact that I want to look for the Flock. I'm not. I just want-" He stoppped to look around.

"What're you looking for?"

"I'm trying to make sure Loni isn't around." When he stops, he looks at me. "I just want to get comfortable with her, so it'll be more easy to get the directions from her. You see that she's hesitant. I'm just having her get more comfortable that way she won't do anything stupid or whatever." I look at him for a while. At least, until he smiles. "Are you jealous, Max?"

That had me stop and look at him. "WHAT!" Okay, maybe that was a lot louder than I originally expected but, really? "Are you really sticking with the idea that I will be with you? Dang. Just get over yourself, Dylan. I'm with Fang and that won't change." I turn away to see his lucky admirer coming.

"Dylan! Come on! I want to cuddle some more!"

"Well, look who's here? Have fun you two." I say as I begin to fly away.

"Max, wait!" But I'm gone before he can say another word. Ugh! What is with that guy? Just what the hell is with him and this I'm going to be with him crap. God, it's stupid! I don't like him and he knows that. So, why the HELL does he think that I am going to just leave Fang and go for him like he wants. I- I actually love Fang. So why does he think that I'll leave him? That doesn't make sense.

"Ugghh! Why is happening!" I yell as loud as I can til there was nothing left for me to say. I yell all kinds of stuff. Mostly gibberish and so forth. But when I'm done I look down at the city that I was flying over. There was something familiar about it. The bright lights, crazy looking people on the street. I'm at Vegas. Well, look at that. Even though I really want to just fly down there amnd immerse myself in the crazed gambles, I just fly away. Away from that and to the Flock. Wherever they are. I sigh. Why did I have to storm off like that? Now, I'll never find the Flock.

"Agggghhhh!" Maybe there was a little bit of a yell in me, but that was it. Nothing was left to say or do. Except find the Flock. And what did I just do? I freakin' left my guide because she was flirting with a guy that I didn't even care about. How could I be so stupid? Just how am I supposed to find the Flock now? Great. Just great. Now what?

_Are you with the bird kids?_

I look around, stunned. "What the-?"

_Go north. The forest you fall into will lead you here. I'll show where they are. _

Voice? No, Voice doesn't sound like that. I could actually tell this was a boy that was talking to me. But-

_Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you. Besides, yuo would've never found the base anyway._

Look, whoever you are. Get out of my head. NOW! A little voice inside of me was telling me "Max! What're you doing? This is a lead! Stop being a idiot!" But yet again, I don't know who this is.

_Just come on. _

Before I actually know what I'm doing, I'm descending. Right over a forest. Then I just landed and started walking forward. A light from what I believe is a fire makes me stop.

_Don't stop. I'm safe._

My feet lead me forward. To the fire. That's when I see the boy sitting on a log. He looks harmless, except for the knife in his hand. But that wasn't what made me stop and look at him. Black hair, black eyes, even black clothes. This boy- this boy looked just like Fang.

Dylan POV:

Max gets away. What's her problem? I stop. Listening to the noises from down below. Why would she have to be so jealous of Loni?

"Don't worry, darling." The sweet scent coming from Loni wrapped tightly around me. "It's normal for a girl to be jealous. I mean, there's no need to worry."

"But Max- she doesn't seem to be that way." I heard her sigh.

"Dylan, stop worrying. Let's just go somewhere. Anywhere." Her lips brush against my cheek. "Please?"

"No." In anger, she lets go. "Loni, I need to find Max. We really need to find the Flock." I back away and start fliying in the same direection I saw Max go in. God, this girl was going to be a real pain in the butt. But that's what makes her so attractive.

"Dylan!" Oh great. "You don't know where you're going!" Okay, maybe I didn't but is that really going to hurt me? "Yes you idiot!" And I forgot she could do that.

I only slow down and wait for Loni to catch up. "Then show me where to go. Do you know where Max is? Can you hear her thoughts?" She shakes her head. "Then leave me alone." I go back to my normal speed. Sadly, It's not long before she catches up with me.

"Dylan, why're you being so mean to me?"

"I need to find Max." I say rudely. "I don't mean to be such a douchebag, but I really need to fine her." I don't know why, but the look of sadness crosses her face. Ugh! Even I can't be mean enough to ignore that. "What's wrong?"

She talks softly and it was actually a little hard to hear her. "You just care for Max. I've never seen a guy care for someone, like you do for her. I'm a little jealous." I just look at her. "Max doesn't see how lucky she is to have you here. To have someone like you like her. I'm jealous of that. I've never had someone care for ME like that. That's why I've been clinging to you. Thinking you'll probably care for me like you do for her." She smiled but the threat of tears was coming. "Stupid me, right?"

I look at Loni and wait until she started crying. When that happened, I slowly wrapped my arm around her, causing her to stop, and just held her. A mid air cuddle. That's new. I let Loni cry into my sleeve for what feels like hours. But when it seems she's all cried out. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you, Dylan."

"You're welcome." I let her go. "Now lets find Max." She nods.

"Okay, but can I fly with you?"

**That's all! End of another chapter. Okay, I know this was a late update, but I was busy. I'm learning how to draw manga and that's had me. So, excuse that. I hope you actually enjoyed this chapter and I plan on updating again soon. No promises. Please reveiw! Anything you like to say, and Till then.**


	33. The Organization's True Disposition

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming now, I don't own Maximum Ride at all. Thank you.**

Fang POV:

"Bastard!" Trace seemed to be over his sadness and was now pissed. "Damn him. Damn him to the deepest reaches of Hell and beyond!" And for some reason, some of the stuff he was saying was actually really funny.

"Trace, calm down." Vince said. "They'll hear you." The look he gives Vince is something more along the lines of "I want to kill you" and "If you don't shut the "F" up, I'll send you to the deepest reaches of Hell and beyond.

"Calm down, everyone. We really need to find a way to get out of here without causing a scene." Atla looked at all of us and then blinked back her tears when she looked at Reese's dead body. Damn. I take my glance and immediatley regret it. Damn. Why do I feel like this is my fault? I had nothing to do with Reese dying. I mean, I didn't do anything. Why do I feel bad about it? If anything, I should be bouncing off the walls and crying tears of joy because he's dead. But I'm not. And that's not good.

"You're right. But with all of the commotion that has happened he'll know something about our current situation." Vince looks at Reese. "So I'm really at a stopping point on what I'm going to do."

"Who's _he_?" It seems like the sound of my voice startles everyone. Well, I was pretty quiet since Reese died. Died because I didn't do anything. Man, is this what Max felt when she killed that Ari that one time?

"Our boss. The one that originally sent us to go after you and your friends. Well, it _was _us, until Loni and Luci decided to show up and do the job for us." Trace anwsers.

"What happened to Luci?" Again I seemed to be the center of attention. "I mean, the last time I saw her she had knocked me out and dragged me away."

"Reese-' I look to Trace. "killed her. That's why we're here on the first place. God knows why he did it but Reese killed Luci and when he was just going to be killed by the boss himself, me and Vince came to his rescue. Sadly, we couldn't even save him from the fate that awaited him. He didn't even like her." Wow. I guess Reese didn't like Luci all that much, but kill her? Man, that's got to be the hardest thing you could ever do to anybody. And just because you didn't like her? That's just straight badass.

"Alright then." I take off my black jacket and lay it over Reese's body. "If we don't have a plan, let me go. Tell me where the Flock is, I'll find them, then we'll come back when we're making our daring escape."

"Escape?" Atla grabs my arm as that'll make me sit down and rethink things. "What do you mean escape? Your friends are probably gone by now."

"What?" I yank my arm from her, seeing Vince's death glare and stand up. "What do you mean by "gone"? They're here aren't they?" But Atla seemed to shocked by my reaction that it seemed like she wasn't going to speak. Hey! Can't blame her. So Trace started to speak instead.

"They're here, but they're under our control now. By now, the droids that have been implanted inside of them and are now working their way around there bodies. Planting themselves there."

"And what happens then?" Trace did that eerie pause. You know, the kind that they do in a movie or T.V show where the audience finds out about some dark secret? Suspense moments. I hate those.

"Your friends will be the organization's very own avian human puppets. We, meaning the boss, will have complete control over them. Making them do whatever he wants. Anything he needs them to do to have our goal reached."

"And what's the goal? Quit it with the suspense." God, he was trying my patience.

"Our true goal...is to destroy the human race." I take a step back.

"What?"

"Our goal is to destroy the human race as it is. No more "normal" people anymore. The world will be ran by the enhanced beings. It's supposed to be a utopia. At least, that's what the boss sees." That sounded just like the time we had to stop those psycho people from trying to cut the world's population in half.

"Are you serious? What the heck is wrong with your boss? Doesn't he have anything better to do? I mean, what is WRONG with him?" The room falls silent. "Don't tell me you want to go through with this? This is crazy. Don't you agree?" But by asking that question it raised an evn bigger question. "What are you guys even doing here? Aren't you normal? I mean, you're not genetically fixed are you?" Okay, so _three _important questions.

Vince and Atla looked at me while Trace seemed to now realize that his brother's body had been covered. Mostly. My jacket wasn't big enough to cover his legs.

"Yes. Everyone here is in many ways normal, but not everyone." Vince looked to Reese. "Take Loni and Luci, for example. I'm not sure if you realized it, but they can read minds."

"Yeah." They were really annoying with it too.

"As you may know, they weren't born with that. They were born in an unknown, filthy town where they were raised by their parents. At least, until they died. When they were around the age of thirteen, they were put into the hospital because of a rare and fatal disease. Ironically, the same disease that took their parents. But it was then that the boss himself was traveling the world as a doctor trying to find a cure for it. He ended up there and stayed with them. After a long and tiring journey the two managed to pull through. It turns out that the medicines that the doctors gave them did nothing to help them. It was because of an abnormally strong immune system. The girls were sick, but just as soon as they got it the body was already eliminating the virus, so it wouldn't do anything too fatal. From that, the boss was intrigued by them and decided to test out the theory of their "strange" bodies. He ended up becoming obsessed with the idea that the two were actually mutants to the world and began to loathe the fact that they were shunned by humanity. And when he tried to show them to the world as the strange beings they were, it was clear to him that the world didn't appreciate the miracle that he had discovered. Later coming to the conclusion that human and animal DNA could be grafted by some place known as The School."

I stop. The School? That's gone. But did that really have something to do with this?

"He didn't do the animal mix until after he got different test subjects. Like stray runaways. He wasn't completely sure of what the result of his experiamts would do to people. And I'm not sure of what led to Luci and Loni to actually get the mind reading thing. I think it probably came from some advanced project. But, really every member has been affected by the world in some way. Some way that left them scarred by the world. And the boss affected us somehow. We work for him so that the world that hurt us will now be gone. Gone to the utopia he sees."

Okay, that was the most I ever heard Vince say since I meant him. And half of that was just like gibberish to me. The biggest thing I got was about the school and the last part. And, well, some of the beginning. But the boss that everyone seems to look up to is like a damn hero to them. Saving them from the world. Trying to make it a new one. A better one.

"But what does killing the normal humans do? Having the world be ran by enhanced humans isn't going to change it. It'll be the same right? I mean, everyone just going to be screwed in their own little way like they are now. That won't change anything."

"But it'll change the way the world sees us." Atla says. "After the boss changes everything, those that were shunned will be seen as equals. Because after the world changes, he'll change us. Making us like everyone else that has been enhanced in some way."

"So we'll like Gaston. Huge and shit. I don't want to look like that after the world is changed. Damn that. I'm having second thoughts about the organization itself. I don't want the world to change without Reese." Trace caught me off guard with the sound of his voice. Now I know what everyone else felt.

"Then just leave. Help me." I said.

"Can't." Trace dropped his chin on his palm. "I'm in. If I were to leave that means that the boss would kill me. I gave him my word and I can't break it." Sounds like a knight with a king. A really stupid knight with a really crazy king.

"Well, tell me where the Flock is. I'm not staying here any longer. Although I do like story time this isn't for now. Just tell me where they are." At first, I 'm in the silence again but Atla speaks.

"Leave here and go up the stairs. Make a right and then go down the long hallway to the end. Press her hand against the wall on your left like you saw me do earlier. Just go straight and your friends should be there."

I nod. I really didn't want to waste anymore time. "I'll come back after I find them, I promise."

"Kill Leo for me.", Trace says. I turn to him and see the anger in his eyes.

"I'll try." I didn't promise. But I make my way down the corridor and quickly and quietly as I could. Never know when someone might show up. And I'm thinking of the Flock and that I'll actually be saving them from this place. Then I think of what Vince said. All of this really started from Loni and Luci. And Trace said he can't leave. And this for equality? Have the world be ran my mutants? I stop at the entrance. The world ran by mutants? That means we wouldn't have to worry about being hunted or chased down or even feared. We would normal to everyone. We'd finally be like everyone else.

No. This guy wants to kill everyone for stupid reasons. Screw that. I can't even believe I actually took the time to even think about that. I get to the front and just sneak my way around the way Atla said. I press my hand to the wall and soon a door appears. Again it's stealth, so I just creep in and look around. It was a computer geeks paradise. Computers everywhere. But that wasn't what caught my attention. I found the Flock! I ran to Angel and smiled to actuall see everyone again, but then I noticed the giant T.V screens hanging above them with pictures of their faces on it. On the side of each was a number.

Iggy: 85%

Gasman: 82%

Nudge: 84%

Angel: 95%

"What the-" Is this what Trace meant?

"Hey!" I turn around and find this freakin giant with two little doctors standing on the other side of the room. "What're you doing here?" Damn. I got caught.

**All done! I hope you liked the chapter. Say, sorry about the late update again. I was busy with it being the last week of school and I had to finish some last minute stuff. Now, school's out. Sadly, not forever. And my manga drawing is getting better. But please reveiw. That would be great. Till then.**


	34. Hello Fang 2

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. James Patterson owns it and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it if I took his work and put my name on it. So I'll just say that I don't own Maximum Ride. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

Max POV:

The boy sitting before me looks like he got pulled out of Fang's gene pool and got dropped in the middle of this forest.

"Hey!" he said. I just stand there like a statue. "What's up?" Uhhh, did I miss something?

"Fang?" He looks confused.

"Fang? Who's Fang?" I get tense when he stands up. Fang? He's not him, but who is this guy? He could certainly pass as a Fang clone.

"Well, who _are_ you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I don't know. I was never given a name." Before I know it, I was walking closer to him. Like I know this guy, or maybe I just wanted to know him. He looked just like Fang, and last I checked he had no siblings. So that already got put on my "suspicious" list.

"Well, do you know where you're from?" The look of irritation comes on his face.

"Of course I do. I came from the base. The one you seem to be looking for." Suddenly that irritated look goes away and he smiles. One of those rare Fang smiles. Ohhhhhhh. Wait! That's NOT Fang. He's some Fang look alike. An emo kid. Or a really devoted fan of the winged mutants.

"Who is Fang? You keep comparing me to him. Do you like him or something because you sound really desperate." For some reason, I start blushing uncontrolably. Just how did he even know I was thinking about Fang? What is he, a mindreader?

"Yes, exactly right. I can read minds." That smile gets bigger. Oh no. Not another Angel. "Say, quit naming people I don't know. At least tell me who they are first."

"How about you stop reading my mind! Don't you think that'll be better?" I had my hands balled up by my sides with my face just burning. What was with this guy? God, he was twenty times worse than Angel with the mind reading.

"And I'm assuming she can read minds." I gave him a dark glare. And like eighty times more annoying than Fang. "And is he a boyfriend?"

"What's it to ya?" The grin gets bigger.

"I just wanted to know. Just trying to be sure if you're already taken because you're really hot. Wouldn't want a boyfriend coming here ready to kill me if I end up doing some really dirty things with his girl." And then I died. Not really died like I my heart stopped beating, but the figurative kind of death where I just say "died of embarrassment". This guy not only proved to be the most annying person I could've met besides Fang or even Dylan, but that he was probably the horniest person I could've met besides Iggy.

"Now who's Dylan and Iggy?"

"Ugh! Just drop it!" Just that fast, I almost forgot why I even came here. See? He is so annoying that I nearly forgot my mission. "Where is that base?" He doesn't anwser immediatley. First, he goes back to the fire and pute it out. Then, he seems to fix his jacket for some reason and looks at me.

"You're one of the bird kids, right? The ones Luci and Loni captured?" I nod. "Well, I'll show you, but I want to ask you something?" I just wait for an anwser. "Where is Loni? I heard her a little earlier and the mean thoughts you had about her."

"I'm not sure." This time the embarrasment I felt made more sense. now I 'm regretting just running away like that. I think everyone was right. I do leave when things get uncomfortable. "I, uh,-

"You ran away. I heard. Can't say I can't relate. Loni is annoying. Especially when she's around a good looking guy. Makes you want to just leave and do whatever you have to on your own." I don't speak. I felt a little too bad about running off. "But it's a good thing I was here. Or else you would've never found the base."

"But why are you here?" The words are gone before I can stop them. But, hey, that's a good question.

"I just came here. I have nothing to get out of being at the base anymore. I was a failure."

"Failure? For what? You seem fine to me." I got a goofy smile from him. "Not that fine, stupid." He puts his hand over his heart like I really hurt him.

"You did. That was mean. But, I was a failure in a cloning project. I was a clone of one of the new subjects we got. It was one of the bird kids, I believe. I mean, they were the newest subjects."

Fang. So the clone joke I made was true. Fang has a clone! And he's freakin' sexy! Well, he is Fang's clone, so that had to be expected.

"Wow! I'm sexy? Thank you!" I start blushing again.

_Note to self: Don't have any personal thoughts when in the presense of Fang clone. _This is my last one.

"So I'm really the clone of that Fang guy, who I believe is your boyfriend, and I'm sexy just like him. Hmm. I think I should thank him for coming out looking as good as he is." Fang 2, his new name until further notice, turned to me.

"Um, the failure thing, the reason I was defective was because I don't have wings. They fell apart after I tried to fly for the first time." He seems to be a little shy now. God, this clone has made more faces of Fang in a mere five minutes than I've the original make my entire life.

"And the, uh, reason I came to be, if you're wondering is from a trace of DNA they got from when he punched Vince. I think it was either sweat or a piece of skin that seemed to fall off and get onto his skin. I was born from that. That, and a lot of advanced technology. But that wasn't enough for the wings to fully form. So, after that was seen I was marked as a failure and decided to leave. What good was I if I was defective? The organization needs strong people. That way the goal will be reached."

While this guy went on about that, I had found a seat on the stump he occupied earlier. Just listening to him. Hearing that the base had some crazy goal that involved killing the people that aren't genetically screwed in some way and making a new world where mutants ruled. At first, it sounded cool but quickly passed. Reminding me of what I had to do and what was now at stake. The world...again. A hero's work is never done, huh?

"Fang, I mean, Fang 2,-" He looked at me in confusion.

"Fang 2? What the heck did you call me?"

"Well, you're the second Fang. And besides, I had a clone myself and we called her that until she changed her name to Maya."

"So let me name myself. " I cross my arms over my chest with an irritated look. Why was he being so difficult?

"Fine. What do you want to be called?" It's like ten seconds until he whipers out the name.

"Dimitri." I furrow my brows for a second. "That was name of the doctor that nursed me. He created me and helped me get away from the base. I had no idea where I was going and he showed different places I could go, so I guess that makes sense." I let the name loom around in the air before saying it.

"Alright, Dimitri. Where is the base? I need to save my family." He looks at me with that Fang look. I can't describe it, it's just one of those things that only Fang can do.

"It's near by. I just left yesterday. Come on." I stand up and follow Dimitri till he stops. "This is a secret tunnel. Just an extra path to get there." He stomps on the soft ground and then suddenly it sinks in. Revealing a path. A tunnel. "Come on. Through here it's a good walk to the base. From there, you can save your family."

"Alright." I step forward.

"Hey, uh,-" He had the confused look again. Now it was kind of cute. Oh! Hope he didn't hear that. "I did." Dang.

"But what's your name?" I look back at him.

"Max. Maximum Ride."

"I don't suppose your mom named you that." He looks at me and smiles. Fang smile! We have to find them...FAST!

"It's a long story." Long and sick.

"Well, I don't mind listening." He jumped inside and motioned for me to come in. Well, one step closer to the Flock. I jumped down, nearly falling on my butt. It was a fail.

"Come on." Dimitri said. Now I can save the Flock. But there was something that kept bothering me. Just how was Dylan doing?

"Hey! Again, who's Dylan?" I sigh.

"That's a long story too."

**Done! I finished another chapter! I hope you liked it. Dimitri is now another character to the story and I hope you like him because, I'm saying it now, he is going to be a major helper in the story. But I'm not sure how important I want him to be. Besides that, Dylan is on the next chapter. So expect, a lot of Loni. Well, please reveiw, it's nice to see what people think of the story. Thanks for reading. Till then.**


	35. Dylan, We're Here

**Disclaimer: Regarding the state of the very word "disclaim" it should be obvious. I am disclaiming Maximum Ride. Simple. Done. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Dylan POV:

"Dylan, where do you think Max went?" I look down at Loni. I had been carrying her for about ten minutes. Ten minutes that I've been clueless on where Max is. How could she just run off like that? Sheesh. This girl can be such a pain.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Loni looked down. Just what was she sad about?

"Because I'm the reason she left. Duh!" How could I forget that? "Because you're so nice." Loni lightly pushes away from me. "Let's find Max. I've been distracting you for too long. We need to find your friends."

"My family." I say as she gets back on that board thing. Really, I still don't know what that thing is called. "They're my family." She looks back at me with that look. Not the horny look normally seen on T.V. No, that's disgusting. But another look I just can't put a name on.

"It's supposed to be a loving look. I guess you probably wouldn't know that look since yuo hardly get it from Max." Ouch. That hit a little below the belt.

"I wouldn't say that. Max slips up sometimes. When Fang's not around."

"That's the only time you can actually be next to her, I bet. I've seen Fang and that guy doesn't look like he would leave his girlfriend around someone as..." She stopped to look at me up and down. "passsionate as you." I smile and began to fly forward. Really, just following Loni. Wherever she was going, I'm sure she knew.

"Well, that's nice to hear, Loni, but I don't go TO Max. Somehow, she ends up finding me and stays with me. And she actually enjoys herself." When the words leave my lips, I can hardly believe what I just said. Max really enjoys being with me. She really does. So why does she intend on being with Fang? I know she wants to be with me. So why does she deny that?

"Dylan, I think I heard Max down there." Loni pointed down at a forest. "She's with someone. And from her point of veiw, he looks like Fang."

"What?" I fold in my wings and watch as the ground just flies into my vision. Fang's free? But how? How could he possibly leave the Flock behind? How could he possibly do that to them while they're put to who knows what?

"Dylan! Wait!" Close to my landing, I let out my wings causing a near silent stop. "Dylan!" I take off running. The path seemed way to clear to made naturally. This had to have been used many times before. "Dylan!"

I get to a clearing and see the remains of a fire. Max was here? With Fang? Doing what!

"Dylan! Wait!" Loni catches up. She was breathing really heavily, so she must have ran. Wow, she's out of shape. "Shut up!"

"Sorry." It feels like an eternity before she finally gets her breathing under control, so while that goes on I walk around and just stuff. There wasn't anything to really help me find out where Max went.

"Dylan-" Loni says "I was trying to tell you that I have no idea where they might have went. They were just here." Well, what good are you?

"Dylan?"

I look back at her and saw anger written all over her face. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean to me!" As soon as that sentence left her lips, I snapped.

"You want to know why I'm being mean to you?" She jumped back. "Do you really? Because you're really pissing me off! I ask you to give me some damn directions and you can't do that! We get down here and you tell me that you have no idea where they went? What do you mean? If she was just here, you should be able to find her! It's not like she just disappeared!" My heart was beating so fast that I could it going in my ears. And my breathing was fast too. I just snapped on someone. Oh man.

"Well fine! If that's how you feel then have fun looking for Max by yourself!" Loni was crying._ I _made her cry. "You bastard!"

She started to run off. Away from me. Dang. Before I could let the effect of guilt really sink in I started running after her. "Loni! Loni!"

"Aggghhhhhh!" I registered her scream and started running faster.

"Loni!"

"Dylan!" I get to a seperate clearing and find Loni. I find Loni and a giant bear. Bigger than a freakin grizzly. If I let Fang or Iggy stand on my shoulders that would be a great estimate for how tall this thing stood on its hind legs. And, the worst part was that Loni was in its mouth.

"Loni!" The bear bit down on her and I drowned in her screaming. "I'm coming!" I ran straight to this thing with extended wings. The moment I got close enough to the muzzle I let out one punch. That seemed to be enough to get him mad. Just enough to get him to throw Loni to a tree and claw at me. Well, at least she's safe, right?

Smokey clawed at me so fast. I was getting lost sometimes. At one point, the claw would be here and then the other would be there. And that was a close call. There were was a only a few seconds before I would've officially lost this pretty little head of mine.

But I flew back to avoid another claw. That's when I saw Loni again. She was getting to her feet. Sadly, when I looked at her, Smokey got a cheap shot. He clawed at my face. All I saw was red. And not the angry red Max says she sees. It was my blood. And it was deep red. If I was right that really went across my cheek. Hopefully not through it. That wasn't the worst, WORST part. I was falling...fast. And the blood blocking my vision wasn't helping.

"Dylan!" Something soft covered my face. Then I stopped falling. Instead, I was being pushed forward. Smokey got smaller and smaller as the blood seemed to get darker and just make everything look like I juat got hit with a rotten tomato.

"Dylan, are you okay?"

"Loni?" I pushed myself away from her. Trying really hard not to scream because, well, looking like a punkis the last thing I want to do right now. Besides, get help. "Are you okay?" It was really not the best time to ask her a question like that. She looked near tears.

"Dylan, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I shook my head to reassure her, but that was a bad call. My brain felt like it was bouncing against the sides of my skull when I did that. And then I fell forward. Luckily there was a nice soft pillow there for me to lay on.

"Dylan, I'm going to help you." This was Loni's chest! Oh man. Is this what that felt like? Oh my- I'm so sorry, Max. "Are you alright, Dylan? You're shaking." I don't speak because that fact I just learned had me speechless. And I was getting dizzy all over again. "Don't worry. We'll get there and you'll be fine." Where? The grip she had on me got stronger and then I passed out.

When I came too, or just managed to have those half sleep, half awake moments I was in a white room. There was nothing here except a machine, a window, and a door. Pretty much empty. Where was I?

"Dylan?" Oh, I forgot Loni. "Are you okay?" Somehow, I manage to move my head to face her. "Dylan, we're here. But-we're screwed." Now I open my eyes and see her pained expression. "They know you're here. And they want you." Her eyes squeeze shut as she holds back tears. "And I'm in a lot trouble." I try to speak, but she stops me. "We're here and this might be the last time we see each other, Dylan."

When she opens her eyes again, the door bursts open and a man comes in. "Come on, Loni." She looks back and by then she's crying. The man comes and grabs a handful of her hair. "Time for your punishment."

"Leo-" He pulled her back and just dragged her to the door. I moved, or so I thought, and tried to get to Loni. But I wasn't going anywhere. I was stuck. "let go!" Before she was pulled out of the room, Loni looked back at me and mouthed out "You're here."

So, here was- The door shut and I could make out a scream. I was here. I was at the base.

**All done! Dylan's there! Hurray! Well, not really under the best circumstances. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Review please. Oh, I forgot to say I finally got 50 reveiws! I find that a great accomplishment even though there are lots of stories with tons more. I still want to say thanks for reading and reveiwing my story. Thank you all! And, really, I'd like to know what everyone thinks. Reveiw. Till then.**


	36. Fang, We're Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. That is all.**

Fang POV:

"Get away from there!" I look at the giant and then to the Flock. Do I fight and possibly get the crap beat out of me and probabaly get them hurt or just give up like a good kid? Hmmm. I'm going with the first one.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I spread my wings and start fly overhead. While they just seem to watch in astonishment I fly to the Flock and try to figure out the machine holding them. Which isn't my strong point. I mean, where's Nudge when you need her? Oh, never mind.

"Get him you idiots!" I looked back at the doctors that were running over here. They had these black rods. The kind that you see-

"Aghhhhh!" A sharp electrifying pain came in my back. I fell back against something and just twiched like crazy. Not voluntarily, of course.

"Well, look at this." The giant man was there. And guess what? He was the thing I fell back on. "We forgot one." He grabbed me by my hair and came close to my face. Let me tell you one thing this guy's breath was kicking. At one point, I was wishing that I would just pass out so that I wouldn't have to deal with his breatg anymore. And not only that, his teeth were pretty much gone. The few that were still around were either cracked or chipped. Man, whoever punched him wasn't playing around.

"I guess we'll have to wait for this one too." A smile came on his face, but then two seconds later it was gone.

"Gaston, we have news that another was found. The one that got away when Luci and Loni retrieved them earlier. In all, there is still one of the out there. But we have the clone bringing her to us now. He's very obedient."

"Like a good clone should." This guy tugged on my hair again. "Very good." I grit my teeth and try to fight back. That failed...miserably. He just pulled on my hair again. Hey, everyone, if this keeps going the way it I might be walking away from this place bald. So, if you're against this, I'm sorry.

"Clone?" I say. That was the both the dumbest and smartest thing I could do. Dumb because I was about to be put between life and death with this guy's breath and smart because I was learning. Wow. Never thought I'd ever say that.

"Yes. Thanks to you, we've made an extraordinary clone based off of you." I feel my eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yup. We made a clone that looks and talks just like you. The perfect bait for that girl you love sooooo much." The sound of his cooing on the word so pisses me off. Not Max. I try to fight again. this time it resulted differantly. I tried to get a cheap shot on this guy, so I did the only well thoguht out idea I had. I brought my leg up and kicked right in his manhood. I know I know. That was dirty. But to my surprise, he started laughing. What? Does this guy have freakin balls of steel!

"Ha Ha Ha! Nice try." He threw back against the wall. "But that won't do anything considering my body is a living piece of armor." I thought he was ginig to say something like he got a cup, or...he got his removed. Eww.

Before I could fully react to the pain and my now current predicament, I was in that stupid hair hold and hisd hot breath was back in my face. God, has this guy ever heard of mouthwash. I hope the torture that is sure to come way worse than this.

"Now the clone we created has been sent to bring that girl here. So we'll have all of you and make you one of us."

"What? Big, toothless, and having major bad breath?" I screwed up again. He slammed me against the wall and I could hear the snaps coming from the hairs that he basically puulled out my head. Owwwwwwww!

"You say another word and I'm sure to break your neck. You hear me!" I nod. I hope Max'll still love me even after I'm bald and more or less dead. "Now the clone was created thanks to you and that DNA you left on Vincent. Do you remember him? You punched him. that's what your fellow clone was born from. And now that we have you and the other child, once we have her we'll have a full bird army."

Then, the other must be Dylan. They got him too. Dang, if there was anything how could he get caught. He's supposed to- he's supposed to keep Max safe. For me or for him, it doesn't matter. I know he'll take care of her. Now, he freakin' left her with a clone that has all the tools needed to make Max do whatever he wanted. He could just smoothe talk her, give her that "Trust me" look, or seduce the heck out of her. Wait, not that last one. _Please_ don't let it be the last one.

"Isn't that great? Do you know what we're fighting for?" I do nothing which results in me getting slammed against the wall again. Well, there's more hair gone. "I asked you a question!" I slowly raise my head and look at him.

"I thought you said to not say another word or you'll be sure to break my neck. I kind of like living, you know." He looks like he's about to throw me again when the door opens and we both look in the direction of a doctor with a gurdy.

"Well, looks who's here." I start gritting again when the doctor moves to one of the beds and pulls back the white sheet.

"Dylan!" Gaston pulled on my hair again. Couldn't this give me a break? When the sheet was gone, Dylan was put on the bed and was given a...shot? Of what? Whatever it was he had grew tense for a second. "Dylan, wake up, stupid!"

"Shut up!"

"Dylan, get up!"

'Quiet!" I didn't care about the fact that Gaston was yanking my hair anymore. All I needed was for Dylan to wake up so we could fight them off. That was my new plan.

"Dylan!"

"That's it!" Gaston was fed up. He pulled my head back, raised his fist, and puched the crap out of me. One punch. Two punches. Three. It just kept going on and on until I ended up passing out. Hopefully, Dylan heard me. Probably not.

I came to in a white bed. Right next to Dylan. "Dylan." I mumbled. He didn't anwser. "Dylan." Nothing.

"That's enough now." A sharp prick comes to my neck and then this gloved hand comes in front my face. "Wouldn't want you getting too rowdy now. The droids could damage something important." This man with light brown hair and eyes came into my veiw. He smiled. "I'm Dimitri. Hi." The moment that smiles disappears, this strange humming sound starts to come into my ears. This tense humming sound. Or something like that. I brace myself as it gets louder and louder. Then it stops. Dragging me down into an abyss of nothing but darkness. But soon, the darkness fades and then light comes. I'm not dead. I can't be. No, I'm not.

"Fang." Now I see what the light was. "Fang." It's deja vu. "Fang." The light envelops me and then Max appears. "Hi Fang." She made her way across the field. The field covered with flowers. "How are you doing?" She caressed my cheek. "You look tired." Max came close and kissed me. What's going on? Wasn't I just in the base? I was in that crazy room. How did I get here?

"Max." She interrupts me and starts kissing me again. All over my face and then my neck. "Max." She looks up. "Where are we?" She smiles.

"We're home."

"Home?" Her smile gets bigger.

"Yes." Max reaches down to help me up. I take it, but what is going on? "See?" She pointed to a gigantic house. "This is our home."

"Fang! Max!" I hear little voices and look in the direction of- The Flock! Everyone, except Iggy was running over here. "Fang!" They all embrace me. All of their little arms holding me at the same time.

"Fang!" I look back and see Iggy running toward all of us. This is heaven.

"Well, we're here, Fang." I look at Max. I kiss her.

"Yeah. We're home." What happened though? What happened to us? Were'nt we at the base earlier? Didn't I get stuck with that needle? What happened? Oh, well. We're safe here. At our home.

**Done! Oh no! Fang is ultrally hallucianating! He believes that he's "Home" Well, i'm done with that chapter. Sorry, Sorry! I accidentaily posted the same chapter twice! Sorry about that. Please reveiw, okay? that woudl be great. I'll try to update soon. Well, till next time.**


	37. Snake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. The only thing I say I could actually own is the organization and their plans. That's all.**

Max POV:

"How much farther do we have before we get to the base?"

"Wow, Max. Are you actually complaining?" I give Dimitri my dagger glare. You know, the one that miserably fails when I try to do it on Iggy? Yeah, I did that. And it seemed to work. "I was just asking a question. You didn't have to give that ugly look."

"Wha-!" Maybe not.

"Well, I guess females can't be beautiful ALL the time."

"Why you-" I close my mouth because I was about to say something I was going to regret. We had been going down this tunnel for a while and my patience with how this guy was sarcastic at my thoughts was really biting at me. Not only that, who knows what'll happen to the Flock while I'm in here? Dimitri really wasn't helping. God, we've been in here for hours.

"It's only been fifteen minutes." I look to him again.

"It's taking too long. How much further?"

"Why are you so worried?" Why am I so WORRIED? "Yes. Why are you so worried? You're starting to annoy me." I stopped. When he finally realized that I did, he looked back. "Max?"

"Because my family is in trouble. Why else? I'm sorry it annoys you, but until we get there I'm not going to stop." For some reason, Dimitri smiles at me.

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Wha-?" I look at him, confused. Although my heart was beating. It was that Fang smile again! Ohhhhhhhh! Oh, uh, he heard that. Crap.

"Yes, I did. But that was cute there, Max. Let's go get your family." Dimitri starts to walk off. Soon, I follow him, but now I was walking like a robot. Like one...two...one...two. What was wrong with me?

"Are you finally falling for me, Max? Has my Fangalicious looks finally taken you under, my dear?"

"Uh, no." I push past him and just make myself walk normally. Oh, Fang. I can't wait to just see you again. You, and the Flock. Just you wait.

"Uh, Max-" I look to the idiot that just started to lag behind. "what is that?" When Dimitri points forward, I start to turn around slowly. Why? Because that look he had had me a little scared.

"What is wha-" My voice was just whisked away. There was a GIANT snake right in front of us. That one that was in Harry Potter. "OH MY GOD!" Yeah, my voice didn't leave. That was a figure of speech. "Oh my god!" I started to run backwards, but ended up running into Dimitri.

"Max, what's wrong?" I pushed him back and started running away. Maximum Ride running away. Yup. Did I ever mention that I have a major fear of snakes? Big ones, little ones, green ones, red ones, anyones. Anything that has no arms and legs, slithers, makes a hissing sound, and has fangs, I'm afraid of it.

"Agggghhhhh!"

"Maaaax!"

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly, the air is gone from my chest. Like I just got punched. I was pulled back and then there was heat all around me. "Aggggghhhhhhh!" And I was still screaming. Of course.

"Max, hush! He'll hear us!" I guess it was Dimitri that grabbed me and held me. I was still in my "post snake trauma" so that was really not working out for me. I mean, don't snakes wrap themselves around your waist and squeeze. And, wait! Dimitri was holding me! Like holding me!

"Max, calm down." I was breathing into his shirt. I was laying on his chest and he was holding me like, like, like Fang would. "Max?" Like Fang would. He would hold me like this. "Max, are you okay?" Why would I even be thinking this? We have to go. "Max?"

"Hmm?" I get up just in time to see Fa- I mean, Dimitri looking at me. "What? Is it gone?" He nodded, but that look was not I wanted to see. He was scared. Worried. Not a look I would ever want to see on Fang. I mean, Dimitri. I mean, Fang. No, no, Dimitri. Oh, forget it.

"Max, let's go. I don't want to wait for that thing to come back." As Dimitri looks around to be sure that snake was gone, I just sat there like a lump on a log. "Okay. It's really gone. Let's go." I followed him out of the small hole and we started down the path again. At first, I was always peering over my shoulder or listening real hard in case that snake decided to come back. But somehow, Dimitri convinced me that it wasn't coming back and that we were safe. For now at least.

"Well, if anyithing that snake isn't normal. There's no way a snake can grow that big. It had to have been made or, like me, been genetically altered." Dimitri stayed locked on the path.

"You're right. Something like that couldn't have came just from eating the rats of stuff from down here. Maybe someone was trying to ambush us. So we wouldn't get to the base."

"Hmph. Scratch maybe from that." Dimitri actually smiled again.

"Yeah. You're right." Out of nowhere, I felt that strange heat on my hand. Dimitri was holding my hand. Okay, does anyone else agree that this could be the WORST time to try to put the moves on me! And it being Fang's clone has it be even worse. I'm in love with Fang and this guy is much like him. In looks and in personality. Well, sort of. But, still, it was like I was with Fang again. Like we were on one of our crazy dates. And, I guess this would count as crazy. But like on our dates we would be together, and somehow the Flock would get in trouble. And, look. That's what is happening now.

"And now let's enjoy it." I look up to Dimitri.

"What're you talking about?"

"Come on, Max. Let's just enjoy this little moment. I can tell you right now that we're almost to the base. And I mean it this time. And until then, let's just hang on to this because once we get there it'll be really hectic." The look Dimitri has was serious. I mean, he looked happy, but he looked serious about what he said. And now I was getting convinced.

"Alright then." He squeezed my hand. "Let's go."

Just then, a loud screech came from behind us. We both looked back. And then I died. This time I really, REALLY wished that wasn't figurative. That snake was back! And he didn't seem all to happy about losing us the last time.

"Come on!" Dimitri was practically at first, but after realzing how big and ugly that thing was I was leading him. As we ran like chickens through the path, it hit me. We were running from an unknown freak of nature. And why? Wait, never mind. But how were we supposed to get to the base with a 300 foot snake following us. Unless we could somehow tame the thing and ride it there.

"Max-" Dimitri said as he caught up with me. Now we right beside each other. "that has got to be the dumbest idea you've ever came up with." Whatever. "But you're right. We have to get rid of this thing. And fast."

I try looking around, trying to find something that could probably be used as a way to get out, but found nothing because somehow I ended looking back at the snake. If only we had that sword Harry had, or that phoenix. This would be a whole lot easier.

"Max! Look!" I looked straight ahead. "It's the way out!" A ladder was up ahead. And you know what that means! We're almost out of here! "Come on!" Dimitri and I just went into high speed. The snake was still following ud, but now that we were almost there we seemed to find an extra bit of energy somewhere.

"There it is!" I yelled. I was the first to grab on.

"Go Max!" I started climbing. It wasn't until I got to the third step did that little bulb over my head finally came to life. I have WINGS! Duh! I look down at Dimitri and spread my wings out fully. This was a big trail.

"Dimitri, come on!" I reach out to him, but he only pushes my hand away. "Dimitri, wha-?"

"Go! Get out of here!" I was lost. Was he crazy?

" Dimitri, I'm not leaving you!" He looked back at the snake which was catching up and then looked at me.

"Yes you are! Go! I can take him!"

"But-"

"Go Max! I can take him! I'm Fang's clone, remember?" But even Fang has his limits. "It doesn't matter! Go!" When that snke finally gets close enough to where I can see those yellow eyes I snap back to exit and leave. I wanted to look down and see Dimitri before I finally pushed through the small of dirt, but I didn't. Why did I leave him? Why did I let him take on that snake? God, what's wrong with me? He's going to die and it'll be my fault because I left him.

I stop and begin to go back, but somehow a creepy image of the Flock and what they must look like stops me. They're all bloodied and layin gout on top of each other like they were just tossed down like garbage. That's why I came here. I came to save them. Dimitri stayed because he wanted to help them. I can't let that be for nothing.

I backtrack myself and head forward. Something was telling that was the way. And whatever that was was right. A castle looking place stood before me. That's the base. I don't even hesitate to approach it. My family is there and I'm going to save them.

_I'm coming, everyone! Just wait for me!_

**That's all for now! I hope all of you liked the chapter. Max is at the base now! Great! Now she can finally save the Flock and they can live together in peace for a while. But, not until they stop the organization that I can not find a freakin' name for. Well, please reveiw. And, you don't have to, but if you'd like to give me ideas on a great name for the organization, please reveiw that or message me. Either way is fine. That'd be great. But I'm not going to stop updating because I don't have a name, it would just feel, realistic. I guess. Or more...something. If I had a name. Till then. **


	38. Is This Real?

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming Maximum Ride now. Beep Beep. Maximum Ride has been disclaimed. That was supposed to be a robot.**

Fang POV:

"Fang, what do you want for dinner? I'm cooking." I looked at Max, doubtfully.

"Uh, Max. Are you sure about that?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Got ya! Iggy's cooking, of course. But if want me to cook I can make a great bowl of cereal." Max pressed herself against my chest.

"Naw, I'm pretty hungry." The look Max gave me said "That's a great choice." She went upstairs and that left me to absorb what was happening. The last thing I truly remember is that I was at the base. I was going to save the Flock, but I got caught. That sounds right so far. And then I got shot with something. But before that I was being yanked by my hair by this big guy named Gaston. I ran my hand through my hair. It felt all silky and no bald spots. But that did happen. Didn't it? I wasn't hallucainating like a crazy person, right?

"Right. That _did _happen." I felt over my neck for any puncture wounds, but found nothing. Okay, if that really happened where is it? Where is the proof I should have? What happened to me? To the Flock? Was it all just- a dream?

I look around our new mansion. Believe it or not, we were living in luxury now. We had a mansion to live in with a movie theater, an indoor pool, a gigantic game room, like ten bedrooms, and it was like everyone had a room made especially for them. Nudge had her own studio for fashion designs, Iggy and Gazzy had a room for their bombs, Angel had her own little zoo, Total was given a doggy theme park, Max has a ice cream shop for some reason, and me? I have a music room and "The Room". We couldn't come up with something cool to describe it. The music room I guess was given to me because of the harmonica and everyone else wanted to see if I would play something else and "The Room" is well, more of a room dedicated to one despicable person in my life. I'm sure you know who it is.

"Fang! Fang! Look! Simba and Azsha had a baby! See?" Angel came up to me with a small little cub. Angel has lions. Its fur was a golden kind of color and the eyes were gray. "Isn't he cute? What do you want to call him? I let everyone else name something."

"Hmm." I mumbled. I ran my hand over the little guy's back and heard him purr. "Well, I'm kind of lost on that." Angel looked at me when he purred again.

"Fang! He purred! Let's name him Geo! I like that name!" I nodded. I pulled my hand from Geo and watched him yawn and bury his head into Angel's chest. "Oh! He's so cute! Isn't he, Fang?" I nod again. "Well, I'll see you at dinner." Before Angel leaves, she looks back at me. "Fang, what's wrong? You're acting funny."

"It's nothing." She does her little Angel smlile.

"Okay! Bye!" And she's gone. Is this really how life is? Is my life really where everyone is happy and safe? I mean, not once have I heard Max say anything about getting attacked or anything else. Are we really safe here? Is this really real?

"Fang, can you model this for me?" I looked at Nudge. "I want to see how this looks on you." She handed me a black blazer with a hoodie. "I'm trying something different. How does it feel? I want to be sure that it's comfortable." I slipped it on.

"Yeah, it's great. You did great, Nudge." She smiled and gave me a big hug. Of course, I had turned into a freakin' rock on her. Hope she excuses that.

"Thank you! Thank you, Fang! Now I get to try one on Iggy! Oh, it's going to look so great! Can't wait! I'll see you later!" When she left, I just looked around the room. A golden chandelier hung over my head, a split staricase was in front of me, and we had a giant front door right behind me. Not to mention that the kitchen was humongous. God, we were rich! Just how did this happen?

"Fang, are you ready for dinner?" Iggy came in wearing that giant chef hat and carrying a wooden spoon. "You better hurry up before I get everyone else."

"It's dinner!"

"Too late." All of the kids came running down the stairs in a crowd. Are we feeding them right? Do they always come running to the table? "Well, still get something.I made something good tonight." I started walking toward the kitchen when Max came from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Max."

"Hey." When she came over, I just went out and grabbed her hand. I don't know where that came from. I just did it. "Fang, after dinner, let's go to my room. It's been a while since we've actually got together." Oh yeah! Oh, I'm so glad Max can't read minds.

"But I can!" Dang!

"Quiet Angel!" Did I just yell? Wow. But Max found it funny. Well, I'm glad that worked out for her. Max and I got inside and.. Iggy cooked up a storm! Not that that should really be a surprise in itself. It like was Thanksgiving came early this year.

We all ate and washed the dishes. Right now I was on my way to Max's room. I knocked on her door.

"Max?"

"Come in, Fang." She was layed out on her bed with the T.V on. "What's up?" I tried doing that little model stride to her, but I nearly tripped on my own foot. Sad, right? "Wow, Fang." She got up and came to hug me. "You're so silly." I kissed her on the lips. Then I kissed her again. And again. And then I layed her on the bed. I got on top of her and started kissing her more. She moaned a little when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She was so warm, and-

"Fang, I have to breath some time." I backed away. "That was great though." Max smiled. That's a good sign.

"You want more?" She nodded. That was a great sign. I leaned down again and started kissing Max on her lips, her neck, and then her shoulders. She seemed to love it as much as I did. "Max-' I managed after backing away for a breath. I see what she meant. I felt like I was about to pass out. "are you okay?" She looked at me, confused.

"Yeah. Why?" Max was definately out of breath. I am the man.

"You just seem weird. I mean, don't you remember anything?"

"Remember what?"

"Itex! Don't you remember that? Have they tried to come after us? How'd we get away?' Max still looked at me like was going crazy. "Max, don't look at me like that! You were there! What happened! Did you save us or did someone else get us! I don't know! Tell me, Max!"

"What're you talking about?" I felt my eyes get big.

"Wha-?"

"Itex? What're you talking about? Fang, are you tired?"

"Max, we, we were there, Itex, they were-" I stopped to get my thoughts straight. 'That didn't happen?' I looked at her and she shook her head. "What?"

"Maybe you had a dream. A really good one. Kind of like the ones you have about Dylan. You know he's dead, right? Yet you still hold a grudge against him.'

"What?" I got off of her and waited for her to finish. But I had to clarrify. "Dylan's dead? I thoguht he just left because he finally came to realize that you weren't leaving me for him." Max shook her head.

"No Fang. You finally had enough and you fought him. That was when you broke his wings and pushed him over the cliff where our old house stood. Why don't you remember?" I fell back against the wall. _I _killed Dylan? I did it? I- I killed Dylan? I can't stand the guy at all, but killing him? That's crazy.

"I- I don't know." Max came over and layed her head on my chest. "I don't know, Max."

"It's alright. Let's just lay down. You're probably tired."

"No." I lightly push her away and get up. "I need to check something."

"But Fang-!" I get up and start running down the hall. Went pass Angel's room and went to The Room.

"What the hell?" I've mentioned it before that this room was dedicated to Dylan, but I've actually seen this place once. When I came inside and saw it, it was really a bunch of pieces of angry poetry and other stuff. You know, simple silly stuff. But this time it was like a freakin' horror movie. There were pictures of him on the walls with knives in his forehead and some "How to Kill Dylan" papers. I slowly walked in.

"What?" I knelt down and looked down. "Oh my-!" It was a feather. No. Not just one. There was a pile of them. And they were all Dylan's. They were the same color and size. I picked up one of the feathers and held it. The very one I picked had traces of blood on it. And beside it was another bloody feather.

"I killed Dylan." I squeezed the feather in my hand. "I killed Dylan." I stood up. "What the hell happened to me! What happened here! What happened to everyone!"

"Damn! He's awake!" Everything started getting hazy. The room was looking all weird and then the voice came again.

"It's not working! Get Gaston! He's waking up!" The entire room seemed to decipate and then my eyes opened. Like really opened. I was still here. There were doctors running around yelling stuff.

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but something hard hit me. That made my head go to the side. And there was Dylan. He was sleep. But- he was alive. Dylan was alive. I didn't kill him! "Dy-"

"Damn!" I got hit again and everything went black again. What happened? And...God, that hurt! "Get the drugs before he realizes what's going on!" But I heard something.

"Fang!" Again? Ah, it's deja vu.

**Alright! This story is almost done! Just so everyone knows, but I'm thinking of making another story, so keep an eye out for that one, okay? I'd like to thank The Writing Fedora for the suggestion. If anyone's still lost about the name, Itex is the name of the organization. Thanks for that! Please reveiw! That's appreciated! Till then.**


	39. An Alliance is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

"Whoa!' The moment I opened the front door, I was blown away. This place was beautiful. A split staircase, a golden chandelier, oh my gosh. I've never seen anything this nice. Well, except on T.V.

I walked in slowly and looked around the place. I'm guessing nobody actually noticed that I came into the base beloniging to the crazed psychos that took my family though the front door. Bold move, right? I know. That's me. Bold and vicious. But for the moment scared for my life. I'll admit this place was really nice, but the fact still stands that this is the base of those psychos and I have to stay on my toes. No matter how nice this place looks.

"Now if I was a winged mutant and I got kidnapped where would I be held?" Certainly not in a nice place like this. "Hmmm."

I start going up the stairs and well, started looking around there. All I found was nothing but a bunch of pictures pinned up on the walls. I doubt the Flock could be behind there.

"Angel. Fang? If you can hear me say something." I whisper. not surprsingly, I didn't get an anwser.

_Thump. _

Or so I thought. I quickly look back and see nothing. Hmmm. I shake it off and go back to my search. That was resulting in nothing! Where was everyone?

"Hey!" I turn to the sound of the voice and find myself in the presence of...guess who Well, whos? The dark guy and that pretty girl Fang and I saw on our date to that animal restaraunt and that guy we saw at the bombing at my mom's place. Wow. That sounds like it happened so long ago. Since Fang told me at least.

I do a roundhouse to the big dark guy but he catches my leg, stopping me cold. "Hmph." I bring out my wings before picking my other leg up and just missing his head. Now I was stuck in mid-air. And this guy had a good grip on my leg. But at least my wings were keeping me from falling on my butt.

"Let. Go." I spat at him.

He said nothing. "I said-"

"Why are you fighting me? We're here to help you." At first I'm confused. Just what the heck was he talking about?

"Please Max, we're here to help." I look to the girl. "We know your friends are and we can take you to them. Please. You have to believe us." Again, I'm confused.

"Just let her go, Vince." The other guy stepped forward while Vince let me go. And because I wasn't paying attention I fell right on my butt. Oh, how embarrasing. "Want some help? I'm Trace." He smiles with an outstreched hand. I look at the boy's face head-on and that's when I see the cuts and stuff.

"What happened to you?" I say as I reach out to grab his hand. Once on my feet I look arund at all of them. And they all looked like crap. Especially Vince. Just what happened to them?

"To make a long story short we were in the dungeon for a while. That's why we look the way we do. And we found Fang. He must be with your friends by now." A few seconds seem to pass while I look over them a last time.

"Well, what led you to get thrown in the dungeon?" Everybody falls silent. "Never mind. I'm Max. Who are you?" Even in the worst of times I try to be the sweet and innocent girl that wants her family back. I extend my hand to the girl and smile. Just how sweet am I?

"Atla." My smile is just blown away by her smile. Atla had the prettiest set of teeth I've ever seen. And with that the preetiest smile EVER! But that scar was something that put a halt on that beauty that she radiated.

"Nice to meet you, Atla. Now where do we go?" Trace pointed to the east wing.

"There. Come on." But before we actually start moving he looked to Atla. "Atla, I think you should just leave." That's when he looks at Vince. "She won't do anything but get hit." So is that how she got that cut? "Isn't that right, Vince?"

We all look at him. Vince looked so confused. But that passed. Confusion is not a good look for him.

"Yeah. Atla leave this place." The moment Vince says that Atla pretty much lost it.

"What're you talking about, Vincent!" She started hitting his chest with her fists. "Vincent, I can't leave! Where am I gonna go! Nobody's gonna take me in unless they want to-" She stopped. Vince came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Atla, I'm doing this so you won't get hurt. There is going to be a bad fight and I don't want here to witness it, okay?"

"Okay? Okay!" Oh no. "Okay!" She pushed Vince away so hard he nearly fell against the banister. Who knew such an innocent looking girl had that kind of strength?

"You're about to leave me, Vincent! Just where the hell am I going to go! Tell me!" Vince got back his composure and held Atla again while she was fighting vigoursly. "Let go! Vincent, I want to stay with you! Please don't- uhh- (**Again, whatever that faint sound is, that is supposed to be it.) **Atla's eyes flickered closed and she fell against Vince's chest. Whatever he did, got the job done.

"Now what to do with her?" Trace took the words right out of my mouth.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." That sad look he gives Atla almost had me go "Awww!" Almost. Key word. "I have to take her somewhere where I _know_ she'll be safe."

"Alright. Come on, Max." I look to Trace and nod. "We'll se you later, Vince."

"Don't worry. I'll be here to get Leo and the boss back for what they did." He smiled at Trace and then looked to Atla. "You don't even have to worry about that."

"Well, hurry! We're not going to wait all day for you." I try to be the young spunky girl this time. I bounce on the balls of my feet and smile. That was really a cover for the irritation I was feeling. See, I probably couldv'e found the Flock and got out of here. And then I would've left these guys to take care of their boss and this "Leo" person.

When Vince gets to the bottom of the stairs, Trace and I go to the east wing. It didn't surprise me that this was a quiet walk. Well, it kind of did because I figured that someone would've found us considering Atla's outbursts. But this was the oppposite.

"Here we go." Trace stopped in front a-wall.

"Uh, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Trace smiled.

"This is the way to your friends."

"Family." I corrected. "I haven't told you that earlier, but this is my family I'm here for."

"I figured Fang would've said the same thing. That's just funny. But anyway-" He reached out to the wall and right before he touched it, it came.

"Oh my GOD!" It was back again. That snake was back again! "Aghhhhhh!" But it looked different. It looked like it been through some things. Blood was all over it. But that wasn't important. A freakin' 500 foot snake was coming for us.

"Aghhhhhhh!"

"Max, stop screaming." I spread me wings and flew straight. That might be a little messed up with fact that I just left Trace down there with nothing to fight with. Oops.

"How the heck are we supposed to fight that thing?" We? was the first thing that came to mind, but something changed that. The snake stopped charging. That was the good thing. And then it fell. That was the great thing. Then it wasn't moving. That was the ultimately terrifc thing.

"What the-" I started.

"Max!" That voice. I peered closely at the snake and saw something move from behind it. Something else. Then I was it. Well, him.

"Dimitri!" Dimitri came from behind the snake and just smiled. "I can't believe it." How is he even alive?

"I'm the Fang clone, remember? I'm one the best. What did you expect? And what about you?" He came closer. I don't even see a scratch on him. Just how did-?

"The great Maximum Ride cowering in a corner because of a little snake. Never thought I'd see the day. Come down."

I do, but only slowly. I was still shocked by this. How could Dimitri kill something that big and not get hurt? I mean, I know he's Fang's clone and that should count for a lot of things, but even Fang couldn't pull that off.

"Well, how's it going Max. Trace, nice to see you again." Those two just look at each other. "So we're going to save your famliy, huh? And Vince left to take care of Atla. Alright, sounds like a plan." He looks at me and smiles. Oh! Fang smile again.

"You got all that from him his thoguhts?"

"Yup."

"Well,-" Trace reaches for wall again and then this door just appeared. What the-? "let's go save you family, Max." With that said, we go in. Now I can finally save the Flock.

Off in another part of the base...

"Well, Loni. It seems that your little friends are going to save them. Even Vincent. It seems he actually thinks he can defeat me. _ME_! Just what does he think he can do?" Leo looked away from the bright computer screen and looked to the trembling pile of sheets. "Come on! I want to go one more time before I have to go and kill my teacher."

Loni trembled even more under the sheets. Knowing that she was nearly broken. She looked down to her naked body. The bruises stood out over her flawless skin. Not to mention, that her eyes were dry from her tears. Leo had his way with her ever since he took her from Dylan's room. It felt like hours, even days ago since then.

"Aren't you done?" She whispered, but he didn't seem to hear. The sound of his belt hitting the floor was enough to have Loni just bust into tears all over again. And then he climbed on top of her.

"Don't. Please." She managed to make out that blank look he gave her.

"Not until you learn your lesson, my dear." The sheets were gone. Leaving her exposed. "Now just be a good girl." And then he started.

"I'm done." He pushed himself away from Loni and listened to her frantic breathing. He found joy and happiness in other people's severe pain. That was..fun. And he knew that was bad. He knew that was a terrible thing to find joy in. But that was why he came to join Itex. To be a right hand man and the one that gives a punishment. This was a joy. A hobby, he called it. But now he was going to be taught his own lesson. He knew it. He was going to die soon.

**Another chapter is done. The ending was really meant to give a look on what was going on with Loni. All in all, I hope you did like this chapter. Please reveiw.**


	40. She's Here

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not my work. I only truly claim the organization people. That, I am proud to say I do. Now please enjoy.**

Fang POV:

"Fang."

_Wha-_

"Fang."

_What happened?_

"Fang! Get up, stupid!" Out of nowhere a frezing sensation came over me.

"Wahhhh!" My eyes opened to see the Flock. Everybody was surrounding me, and... I was at the mansion again.

"Fang, are you okay?" I look to Nudge and just drop my head back into the pillow. "Fang?"

"You guys dumped ice water on me? Really!" Everyone seemed to smile except Max. Just what happened to me again? Ahh, I woke up after finding that I had killed Dylan. Like literally killed the guy. But when I did wake up he was right beside me. Alive. Then I heard somebody call my name before some bastard came and hit me. I thought doctors were supposed to be nice. Wait, never mind.

"Well, everyone, it seems he's awake. Can we get a moment?"

"Okay Max!" When everyone left the room, Max looked at me. She didn't look the least bit happy that we were alone. Again. More alone the lines of being worried. I guess I can't blame her.

"Fang, what happened?" I just looked at her. "Aren't you going to say something?" I stay silent. "Fang, say something!" Now she looked angyry.

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out. In The Room. What would've made you do that?"

"I don't know. I think it was the unbelieveable idea that I actually killed Dylan." I said sarcastically. Now she looked confused. I wonder if Max was happy with knowing that I got rid of that guy for her. Or was it even for her?

"Well, I don't get why you're stressing about that now since it's been about six months since that happened."

I sit up and look at Max.

"Six months?" It was that recent? And everybody already seems to have forgotten that? They actually put a room together for a guy that died only recently? What's up with that? Didn't they love him? Well, I guess they loved him. I'm sure they did.

"Yeah. Does it matter?" I was shocked. Of course I tried not to show it. But I did end up grabbing Max's shoulders and looking ather like she lost her mind.

"Max, I killed someone! Like KILLED someone! Six months ago! And you're acting like it doesn't matter anymore. You and the Flock. They haven't even mentioned him."

"Because he's dead, Fang. Normally people try not to talk about the dead. Do you want us to walk around like zombies mourning him all day?" I let her go.

"No. But what is wrong with you? It's like you and everyone just seemed to accept the idea that I killed someone. Someone that actually held a bond with everyone. Not an Eraser, but someone that everyone cared for." I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. I was basically admitting the fact that I actually _liked _Dylan. Ewwww! Let me rephrase that. I actually liked the bastard enough to not kill him. There. I like that a LOT better. Because deep down that bastard could burn in the deepest reaches of Hell and beyond. Ugh, why did Trace have to say that?

"Really, what I want to say is I killed someone we all liked." Max looked confused.

"I get that. Dylan was a friend to all of us. And, yeah, I guess you feel bad about killing him, but why? Fang that was so long ago. There's no point in worrying about something that is so old. Move on. Like we did." She turns away from me, but I pull her back.

"No! Max, I KILLED someone. Someone that might as well have been like Jeb." That definately got her attention. "Max, everyone cared for Dylan. He was-a part of the Flock." I still found myself nearly choking on the ending. "And I don't get why everyone just-" I flinched. "in six months. They just forgot about him."

"Fang, I want to show you something." Max pushed me back and stood up. "We'll have to fly there though." I followed Max out of my room. It was dark, as expected. My room. We went down the staris and when we got outside we spread our wings at the same time. It felt just great being able to spread my wings. It felt like they were stuck back there for hours. I was finally free. Or, my definition of free.

"Max, where are we going?" But as soon as that left my mouth, I started to recognize the path. We were going back to our old house.

"Fang, this is what I wanted you to see." The remains of our house saddened me. All of this because what we can do. All of this because of something the School did to us a long time ago. Man. Our life sucks.

We came to the cliff right beside our house. For a moment, we just stood there. I guess Max was busy looking at the veiw.

"Look here, Fang." She pointed at the rocky surface below us. "This is where Dylan died." The she pointed out to the sky. "You two were arguing again. I think it was about me. But he said something and you snapped. You pushed him down and watched as he fell toward the bottom. But he caught himself. You guys started fighting. Then when he managed to punch you in the face, you kicked him in the chest, and grabbed his face while he was in shock."

I looked out at the edge and just imagined that. Me fighting Dylan. Fighting him like I was afreakin' animal.

"With that, you actually threw him at the rock. See?" She pointed at the missing chunk of rock below. It was a gigantic hole. I think all of us could just fit in there and still have room.

"I threw him that hard?" She nodded.

"And then you came and just yanked him out. You slammed him in again, planted your feet in his back, grabbed his wings, and just-"

"Don't say it." She looked at me. "I don't want to hear it again.' I pulled Dylan's wings off. No. I yanked them off. And like what? A beast unleashed? Just what was wrong with me? What was going through my head when I was fighting him?

"Well, when you did "that", you threw him at the rock again and watched him fall. Right here." Max pointed a little to the right. I felt my eyes get wide. There was a giant blood stain there. A giant partially brown, partially red blood stain. No, that wasn't just a stain. It was a splat. A giant, bloody, splat.

"And I kept the wings."

"What?" I turned to Max.

"I kept the wings, Max. I saw them. I saw them with blood and everything. The papers, the pictures of him. Max, I saw that. I'm crazy. I was obsessed. I wanted to kill Dylan. I wanted him to die and I was sure that I was going to be the one that was going to kill him."

"Fang-"

"No Max-" I took a step forward. "I hurt them. They probably loved Dylan and I took that from them. I can't live knowing I hurt them.' I look down at the rocks. "I'm sorry, Max, but I think I'm going to join Dylan." And then I fell.

I stepped over the edge. The wind felt great. Like a free fall, but with wings in. And I was going really fast. Oh well. I closed my eyes.

"Fang!" I heard her. I heard Max's wings snap out and now she was coming to save me. Hmph. I opened my eyes again. The ground was coming fast.

"Bye."

"Fang!" I felt the brsuh of her hand, but when it came it was too late. The ground came and I hit it.

But I didn't die. Of course not. See, I figured it out. This was a dream. All of it. And I found a way to wake up. Just a basic reality check. Or, like now, a cruel death.

"Damn it! Just how the hell did he get up!"

I open my eyes. The doctors were back again.

"Gaston!" The giant came over me with a raised fist.

"You little bastard!" I grabbed his hand, shocking everyone.

"I don't think so." I kicked him back and watched him fly. Wow. Was I really that strong? "Sorry, but I think it's time we leave." I look to the Flock and the first I free is Dylan.

"Dylan, get up!"

"Wha-?" The moment those eyes open I start to get to Nudge next. But something was wrong. She wouldn't wake up. Nothing worked. I tried yelling, pinching, nothing worked.

"Nudge! Get up!" I shook her a little, but nothing.

"That won't work." I look to Gaston and believe or not, but Dylan was all over this guy. Punching his face and even stomping it. Well, there goes all his teeth. But he managed to push Dylan away and stood up. "They're already ours.' He pointed behind me. I looked at the screens and found that it was 100%. Everybody was 100%.

"No.'' l looked at Nudge and layed her down. "No!" I ran into Gaston. "Reverse it!" I punched him and he only laughed.

"Can't. Look." I look back and saw everyone rise up like zombies. I mean, all at once. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"No." Gaston blindsided me, so that had me hit the floor. Luckily, Dylan was back on him, but I just looked at everyone. They got up and both Angel and Nudge came for me. No.

"Fang!" I pushed them away with just enough time to see Max. She came. She made it. And she was here with Trace. And...me? What the-?

**Done! I hope you liked the chapter. Everybody's reuntited, sort of. Now the Flock has to fight each other. Sadly. Now there's going to be a lot of fighting. And now Fand knows about his clone. Now I can show what Dimitri can do. There was a reason the wings didn't work out with him. But that'll have to wait. Please reveiw. I got 60! And till then.**


	41. Our Family's Together Again

**Disclaimer: Some may say that I own Maximum Ride. Some may say that, but I'm saying it now. They're wrong. I don't own Maximum Ride. I just use my creativity on the story. **

Max POV:

_Alright Max. Be ready_.

I tensed up at the sound of Dimitri's thoughts. Well, that sounded weird.

_Don't worry about me. You should watch your own back_.

I looked at him to see that he was smiling. Oh my gosh. We definately have to get the Flock now. But now that we were here, I was nervous. And I didn't know why. We were finally going to save the Flock after how long? Ugh! Now I feel bad.

"Max, look!" Trace pointed out and I saw it. Was I hallucinating or was Fang actually fighting Nudge and Angel? And Dylan was fighting an ogre? Am I seeing things?

"Nope. That's Gaston.' I tensed up all over again. "We have to have decent plan before we go in beca-"

"Fang!" I just ran out like a bat out of hell. Ha! Like a bat out of hell. It would be ironic if I really was bat. But since I'm not, I'll just say the next thing closest to me. A bird out of hell. That sounds a lot better. But, back to the current situation.

I ran straight for Fang, who was getting jumped by Nudge and Angel. What the heck is going on?

_The drones! They planted themselves inside of them!_

"What?" When the word left, Angel turned to me and did a roundhouse on me. I caught her leg before it could hit and pushed her back. By then, Fang had to push Nudge back before she managed to slam both of her fists onto his back.

"What's going on?" Fang kept his eyes on them.

"It's a long story!" We both took a step back and spread our wings. We took to the ceiling and looked over everyone. Gazzy and Iggy were on Dylan in a fll on assualt. All I can say is, those two were great fighting together anyway, but now they were like animals. No. That might be a little too much. It was crazy. Dylan was blocking and trying hard not to hit them. Not like I could blame him.

Trace was fighting Gaston alongside Dimitri. They didn't seem to be having a problem like we were. Both of them were kicking butt. It was like the big guy wasn't getting any shots. And, he was toothless. Just what happened to him?

"Max, look out!" I looked back and, got a faceful of a seven year old's shoe. It stung for a second, but a second was all Angel needed to wrap her hands around my neck and squeeze as hard as she could. We were both falling. But it was way worsse on my end. I was wrestling her until I started feeling light- headed. I had no choice but to hurt my baby.

I brought my legs up to my chest and kicked Angel in the chest. The sound of the air leaving her like that just scared me. I hit Angel. I hit my baby. But she did let me go. I pushed her away and got my air balance back. And Angel was falling. Like a rock.

"Angel!" I strained. My throat still hurt. "Hold on!" And the air was having a problem getting there fast enough. I folded in my wings and went straight down. I do't know how fast I was going but it had to be fast because my eyes were watering up. I guess that can show how big this room was too.

I reached out and grabbed Angel. Then I just held her till we came to the floor. But that was the worst thing I could've ever with a mind controlled child. She looked at me all sweet like.

"Max?" She did the angel smile. "What happened?" I let a smile come, but as I said before, this was the worst thing I could've done with a mind controlled child. Angel smiled at me again and then, out of nowhere, she punched me in the stomach. I dropped her and fell to my knees. Oww. My breathing became rapid.

"Max?" I looked up to that sweet voice. Not good. "I'm sorry, but you are in the way of our goal." She picked her leg up and kicked me in the face. Then I was looking at those blue eyes with her hand tightly around my neck. "But I still love you."And she punched me. That did it. I love Angel, but my patience does have limits. And right now, Angel just pushed me over the edge.

I grabbed her leg and pulled it forward. She fell on her back. Now it was time to show her who was the strong one. I held her arms down and just got all up in her face. Of course, she was trying to fight me, but that wasn't going to work.

"Now listen to me. You try that move again and I'll-"

"Max! Move!" Dimitri was looking over us with a- a gun?

"What're you doing?"

"Move! I can save her!" This blue light came out of nowhere and before it could hit me, I moved. Maybe that was a bad move for being the closest to a mom figure to the little girl. The light went over her and diasppeared after about two seconds.

"There we go." I looked at Angel. She was just motionless.

"There goes what? What did you do?" I ran to her to see if she was okay. I took a sigh of reilef when I saw she was breathing.

"She's fine, Max. I killed the drones inside of her. She's no long under Itex's control." When Angel started to move, her eyes fell on me. But not in that crazy "I'm gonna kill you" look. It was the sweet angel goodness.

"Angel.' She smiled.

"Hi Max." I held her close. I love these close moments.

"Hey! Over here!" But of course, they never last long. Fang had Nudge immoblized and Dimitri was already aiming at her.

"Nudge!" When the light her, she fell against Fang and there was another close moment. He held Nudge close like I did Angel and whispered something to her. She had smiled. That was when her eyes opened and she started flying toward Gaston.

"I need a little help here!" Dylan pushed Iggy and Gazzy against the wall and moved when Dimitri fired that gun thingy. Again they seemed to fall asleep, but they came to and they were ready to fight. For some reason, Iggy went straight for Gaston.

And this time, Trace looked like he needed help. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Both of them were throwing punches so fast it was hard for me to catch up with all of them. But it wasn't long before Gaston fell back and, unfortuantely, fell on a pair of doctor. Aw man.

"Is that everyone?" Dimitri asked. I looked around and found everyone that wasn't either dead or a screaming whitecoat was fine.

'Yeah. That's everyone."

"Great.' He threw the gun down and streched like this was just a workout. "Well, let's go."

"Wait!' I surprise myself a little. "We just got the Flock back. Can we just take a minute to bond?" Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"Max, this isn't the time for that. We have to stop the boss before he does anything else that could result in the world falling in mayhem."

"Wait! What're you talking about?" said Gazzy. Dimitri looked at him really hard before smiling.

"Got it now, little guy?"

"Whoa! You can read minds?" He nodded.

"And not only that. I can make any woman wet just from smiling at her." Dimitri looked at me. I won't even get into how nasty that was. There was not one time did I get excited from him smiling at me.

_Maybe not me, but what about Fang? _

I ignore that.

"Fine. I see what you mean. Let's just go. We can bond after we stop your boss."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What're we fighting for?" Iggy walks in between all of us and turns to Dimitri. That look of realization came. "What? We need that guy. Now!"

I get up with Angel and look at everyone. Dimitri looked at Nudge and smiled at her when that look hit her too.

"Got it, cutie?" She smiled back.

"Yup!"

"Now let's go." I say. We go toward the door and get back into the east wing. I can't believe it. We finally have the Flock back and now we're going to save the world. Wow. Hero's work.

"Vince?" We all stopped. It was Vince. And he didn't look like straight crap! "Took you long enough to get here." Trace walked over to him.

"I would've came earlier, but I needed to get this." He handed him a bow and a sheath of arrows. We just stepped into the Hunger Games. **(which I love) "**Didn't think you'd want to fight Leo or the boss empty handed."

"Thanks."

"What happened to you guys? You look like crap." I don't know what gave it away. Maybe it was Fang's black eye or Dylan's floppy wrist, or Iggy's bloody nose.

"Thanks." Trace said with irritation. Where was this gut when we could've used him?

"Here." He pulls out a bottle of some blue stuff and hands it to Trace. "Atla woke up adn gave this to me. She said you'd need this." Everyone got a taste, and it really didn't taste like anything. But the pain in my stomach seemed to pass. And then Iggy, Fang, Dylan, Trace, everyone looked good as new.

"What was that?" Nudge asked.

"Atla's a medic. This is little compared to the stuff she normally makes."

"Well, let's go. Come on, everyone." Dimitri takes the lead. To saving the world. Again!

**All done. The chapter was good? I hope so. Now it's time to save the world. Finally! And now, I'm going to try that story I was talking about earlier. I'm still going to update this like I have though. Okay? Please review. I'd like that. **


	42. Saving The World Part 1

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not my work. Nope. Not at all. Please enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Dimitri, who is Leo exactly?'

_The boss's right hand man. It should be obvious that we will have to fight him before we get to fight the boss._

Well, that's really reassuring. I look to Trace and see this really focused look on his face.

"Trace, why do you want to fight Leo so badly?" He didn't even look at me. Or anwser. How rude! So I just look to Vince. He seemed really focused on getting Leo too.

"Excuse him. Leo killed his brother, Reese." Just then, Trace's eyebrows furrowed. "And Reese was my close friend. That's why I want to get him. And he hurt Atla."

"But doesn't everyone hurt Atla? What makes him so special?" We all looked at Dimitri. Vince gave him one of those dagger glares. And then Dimitri was doing that hard stare, so I figured that they were having their little "telepathic talk". But nobody said anything. We just kept walking. Down the hall, up some stairs, and down another hall. While we walked, I started to slow down. That way I'd up at the back. With Fang.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." I elbowed him.

"Yeah right. I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" I manage to look into those dark eyes. "Is it Dimitri?" He does the crooked smile. Ohh! I think my heart skipped a beat?

"Don't worry. He already told me."

"Oh. That's good."

"Hey Max, ultra sexy Fang. I admire the fact that you two are trying to talk out your personal feelings by whistling, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that we can hear you." Everyone joins in in a tired "Yeaaaahh." Hmph.

We get to another door and get to an empty room. If anything, it looked more like an extra. Or solitary. There were no windows, nothing was in there. Except for a door on the other side. But as I was thinking, wasn't this supposed to be my personal conversation?

_Not while I'm listening, beautiful. _I focus on Dimitri.

"Well, I'm sorry for-"

"Overstaying your visit." Out of nowhere, this guy with these creepy purple eyes literally falls from the ceiling. I mean really. Where did he come from?

"Leo!" So, that's Leo.

"Vince? Trace? Well, look at this. I knew this was coming." Right then, Vince and Trace drew their weapons.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to fight this out." Dimitri grabbed Angel and Nudge's hands and started running around them. I started following them.

"I don't think so." The faint sounds of footsteps made me look back. Leo got close enough to just brush his hand over my shoulder, but that was all he could manage to do. Because Trace had shot as arrow at his leg and Fang actually side-kicked him in the face. When he fell, I looked back.

"Thanks." I say as we start running again.

"No problem." We leave the room, but the this strange thoguht kept hitting me. Was it really the smartest thing to leave them behind like that?

_Don't worry, Max. Those two are gonna be fine. _

We go down a long hallway. All was pretty good. At least, until the hall came to a dead end.

"What the-?" I start.

"Don't worry." Dimitri smiles and steps forward. "The boss' room is up ahead. We have to hide it." He presses his hand against the wall and then this door showed up. Again with the hidden doors? But instead of a long hallway showing up there was another door. A big black one. Oh, great.

"And this one." Dimitri reaches out for that door and then "Owwww!" Oh no. He fell back onto the floor.

"Dimitri!" I got down and helped him sit up. "Dimitri, are you okay?" Considering you just got shocked by a door.

"Heh Heh Heh." If you thought that was a little scary reading that, it was a lot worse actually hearing it. Imagine a creepy scientist chukiling. Just add Fang's sexy voice and that can kinda be like how he sounded. Dimitri smiled like a crazy man.

"He's expecting us." As soon as he finished saying that, it got dark. Like really dark. Dimitri looked at me with that crazy smile on his face. "Sorry Max. It was fun playing with you, but-" Before I knew It, I was flying through the air. And I don't mean with my wings. He moved so fast. Dimitri had punched me so hard that he knocked the air out of my chest. I brought my legs down to stop myself before I ended up crashing into the others.

"Max!" Everyone surrounded me. I managed to sit up and a good look at Dimitri. He was standing on the other side of the space. Something came out of the darkness and started to shape into...something. Wait! A part of the being began to take the form of a face. A face was there, but the bottom part was pretty hard to see because it was so dark. And I thought Fang was dark with all the black he wears. The only thing I really could make out was the face and those black eyes and hair. The boss.

Dimitri got down on one knee and put his hand over his heart.

"Hello master."

"Dimitri, what're you-" After all that I've been through you'd think I know when I'm being betrayed.

"Well, look at all of these wonderful guests." For some reason, those eyes seemed to end up on me. No one else. Just me. "Such a rare occasion."

"What do you suggest I do, master?" That stare became even more intense.

"Please, get them." Dimitri looked at me and then charged at us. Luckily, everyone spread their wings and flew up. Out of his range.

But, that did nothing. Believe it or not, but Dimitri had actually turned his hand in a freakin' machine gun. Like what? If you're surprised, I understand.

"What the-?" He started letting off a bunch a rounds at us. We manage to dodge each. Except when Gazzy ended up flying too low and just narrowly missed a bullet heading straight for his little head. Whoo!

When he finished we all got back together. Staying a few feet away from each other.

_Angel, tell everyone! I'm going for the boss._

_Alright!_

I folded in my wings and started to fly forward like a bullet. Strange simile, right? The boss focused on me as he came in closer. When he finally came into my range, Dimitri showed up. Aw great.

This time his hand was a sword. And he was smiling at me.

"I don't think so, Max." His leg came up and kicked me back. Again. But this time I caught myself a lot quicker and looked at him.

"Dimitri, you-" That smile got bigger.

"Sorry." His other hand turned into a machine gun again. "For this-" Instead of letting loose on us again, he turned around and pushed the sword through the boss' chest. Yes, the boss' chest. Then, he pointed the gun at his face while he was shocked and fired a few.

Okay, I won't go into how gross and plain out disgusting it was to see Dimitri blow this guy's head off, so you don't have to worry about getting nightmares or anything. You're welcome.

"Master." Dimitri pulled his sword hand back and looked at all of us. "Got him!" I stood there, opened mouthed.

"Wow!" Nudge yelled. By now, the Flock was coming down to join us.

"That was amazing!" Gazzy said.

"That seemed easy." Iggy said. He was right. That was easy. A little TOO easy. Dimitri's arms turned back to normal and smiled.

The dark space disappeard and went back to the red hallway.

"We did it!" He said.

_Crack! Craaaaaak! _

Dimitri's eyes grew wide. I knew it. We all looked at the body of the boss. But it wasn't all bloody and gorey like we left it. It actually started to grow. The pieces that flew out began to come back together and the boss' head was back. First of all, Ewwwwwww! And second of all, what movie did that happen in?

It grew and grew. Until it finally looked like the boss' body was put on major steroids. It was huge, but that wasn't the end of it. Once it finished growing, it started changing. The feet spreaded out and started to change into paws. His chest streched and the muscles bulged. His hands pushed away and his fingers turned into claws. He looked like a wolf. Like one of our good ol' Eraser times a million. Yeah. Just picture a giant Eraser.

"Oh my gosh." It was done.

"RAWWWWWRRRR!" **(That was supposed to sound a lot manlier.)**

This guy was huge. A freakin' monster. And he was ready to fight. Things just got a LOT worse.

**All done! Did you like the chapter? Hope you did! Everyone thoguht they had the boss, but sadly, they did not. Now he's a giant Eraser. Oh man. Please review. I like to see wht everyone thinks. **

**Now it's time for a random Maximum Ride character run-in!**

**Hey guys, how about yesterday I saw this guy that reminded me of Dylan. Me and my cousin went to the grocery store and when we were checking out, I saw him. I was all 'Oh man! There's Dylan! Oh man!" My cousin was looking at me like I was crazy. So I had to explain to her who Dylan was. "Dylan, from Maximum Ride! He looks just like him!" Of course, she still looked at me like I was crazy. And she said, "Bruh, what's wrong with you?" Now that I think about it, that was a little weird. But really, what would you do if you just so happened to see a guy that looked like Dylan? That was so random!**


	43. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Please enjoy the chapter! **

"Well, here we are. A fight against my mentor and a dear friend. Never thoguht I'd ever see that coming. But, here we are." Leo raised his sword up to his waist and smiled. The fight he awaited has come. And not only that, but his death was coming as well.

"Hmph." Vince said. His own sword was as his side. "This'll be good." He cast a glance at Trace. "Move."

"What?" By then, Leo began to charge forward. Trace saw this and readied his bow. "Vin, we can't-"

"I said move." And with one downward motion the entire room filled with smoke. Both Trace and Vince jumped back, but there was no time to relax. Because Leo had managed to run through the smokey wall.

"Did you really think I'd fall for such a simple smoke bomb?" He went straight for Vince with the sword coming forward. "You taught be better that that, MASTER!"

And then there was a _Clank!_

The shock in Leo's eyes left him open. Trace quickly turned around, set his arrow again, and fired. It flew through the air like it was trained. And its target was Leo. Vince pushed Leo back hard, so he couldn't recover fast enough to stop the arrow. It worked arrow went straight into his leg and he fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Trace's smile quickly disappeared when he saw Vince's face. It wasn't reassuring his idea of the fight with Leo being over. Not even close. Trace looked back to Leo's lying body. He set up a second arrow and aimed. Surely this was going to end it. But as soon as he was about to fire, Leo jumped to his feet. With the arrow sticking out of his right leg.

"Ha Ha Ha." And to make matters worse, this guy was actually laughing. Trace grew tense. "Was that supposed to hurt? Hmph. Gotta do better than that." Then Leo just yanked the arrow clean out of his leg. "Cause' that's not going to help you."

Blood splated on the floor, but Leo didn't seem affected by it. Well, of course. He had pulled an arrow out of his leg like it was nothing. Trace gasped and took a step back.

"Vince, he just-!"

"Don't let that surprise you." Vince squinted at the small hole that the arrow left. It had went right through his leg. Through the bone. And now this psycho had pullled that exact arrow out with a simple yank. "Because if you let every little thing he does surprise you, you're not going to get out of here alive."

Those words had a chill go down Trace's back. Not the good chill. His eyes grew wide and he let the bow lower.

"But-"

"Quit talking!" Leo's eyes shot at Vince and he went straight for him again. Although, he had that injury it didn't seem to affect his speed at all. If anything, it just made him go faster. And Vince was ready. He brought his sword up just in time to stop Leo in his tracks. Then, he kicked him back and sent him flying against the room. Trace jumped into the air. Ready to fire again.

Trace set the arrow and fired. This time the arrow got blocked by Leo's sword with only a few seconds to spare before impact. It flew out and hit the floor.

"Hah!" But his celebration was bitter sweet. Vince ran after his till sliding body with the sword at his side. "Vince!" He broguht the sword up and then impaled sword went right through Leo's stomach and because Leo still seemed to slide, the sword moved down to his waist before Vince finally pulled the sword out.

Trace got down long enough to set up another arrow and fire one of his own arrows. That one went through Leo's hand. But it didn't seem like that did anything. He seemed to be dead.

"Vin, what-?"

"HA! Ha! Ha! You bastard!" Leo lifted his sword up and actually threw it. That was surprising. But where he threw it was even more surprising. He didn't throw it at Vince. Instead, he threw it at Trace. And he wasn't prepared. It spun around like a wheel before lodging itself into his leg.

"Trace!" Vince ran to Trace as fast as he could. "Trace!" By the time he got there, Trace was down with his hands over leg.

"Aghhhhhh!" Vince made it before Trace got around the idea of pulling a Leo and just yanking that out of his leg.

"Trace! Trace! Hold on!" Vince looked down at the blade that seemed to split more skin as Trace continued to shake. "You're gonna hate me for this." Vince reached out to Trace, but something happened. Instead of sitting back and letting Vince take a look at it, Trace pulled a Leo. Yup. The sword was pulled out and then blood was everywhere.

"Aghhhhhh! Vin!" Vince pressed his hand over the injury and attempted to stop the squirting by pressing his finger inside of his leg. Trace was hyperventilating. "V-Vin. I'm sorry." Vince looked up and saw the dizziness in Trace's eyes.

"Trace! Trace!" Vince shook him to get his eyes to open. "Trace! Get up!" His head hung to the side. "Trace!"The blood was all over both of them. And Vince was growing paler by the second.

"Trace!"

"Vince?" Vince's eyes grew wide. He looked back and then saw a figure.

"What?"

"Vince!" And then he saw her.

"Loni!" She ran over with clear bruises over her face and exposed arms. "Loni! Help! Trace, needs help!" When Loni came over, she quickly pulled a piece of her sleeve off and pressed it onto his leg. But that was soaked within seconds.

"Oh my god!" Loni pressed her hand over it and held Trace's head with her other hand. "Trace, stay conscious." But the blood was still coming. "Stay conscious."

"Loni, he passed out." Vince looked at her. "How's he supposed to stay conscious if he's passed out?" Loni cast him a quick glance. That was all she needed to do to make Vince shut up.

"Stay conscious. Please." Loni began to get up, slowly. "Stay conscious. Vince, carry him." She slowly handed Trace to him. "Get him out."

"But, Max. She-"

"Get him out or he really will die." Vince looked at her and then to the dark blood seeping its way out of Trace's leg. "Hurry up! I'll help Max!" After she said that, Vince left the room while murmuring "Stay conscious. Please, stay awake."

When Vince left the room, Loni looked forward and found Leo on the floor. She walked over with a wide smile on her face. His face was pale, but he somehow managed to take one tiny breath after another. He still mananged to live.

"Well, look at you." He forced his eyes open, but barely. "Poor little Leo." Loni put her hand against his cheek and smiled. "You look like you're in pain." Her sword shined brightly in the light. "lt me help you with that."

And then she stabbed him in his heart. All before his last breath. "Bye bye." Loni stood up with a victory smile. Then, she went to a seperate wall, pulled out a small device, and put it there.

"Set for five minutes." The digital numbers were put down. "And then this place is gonna go up like a firecracker."

**Done! Did you like the chapter? Hope so. Now I'm going back to Max and soon the story will be over. Please reveiw! **


	44. Saving The World Part 2

**Disclaimer: If anyone should ask, I don't own Maximum Ride. Kay?**

Max POV:

"Oh my god!" I looked over our new enemy. The boss of Itex literally went from being a living shadow to a giant Eraser. And I mean this guy was huge.

"Max, get back!" Eraser boy brought his fist back and swung it toward me. I managed to evade it, but the wind and dubree that came after that kind of threw me off guard. Luckily, I got my footing back.

"Max, what do we do?" Angel cried.

"Let's just take to the air." I spread my wings and watched everyone except Dimitri follow me to the ceiling.

"Now what?" I saw Dimitri's hand turn into a sword.

"Hold on." I folded in my wings and flew straight for Dimitri. "Dimitri!" He looked back and raised his hand. Descending only slightly I grab it and start flying high again. Let me just say that I finally know why Dimitri never got the wings. This guy is heavy! I mean, what does he eat?

_Shut up, Max! Just drop me off over his face then get away. I dont' you or anyone else getting hurt._

Although Dimitri gave me some clear commands, it was a lot easier said than done. This Eraser wannabe was throwing punches and roaring so hard that it kept pushing me away everytime I was about to drop Dimitri. And let me remind you that the longer I kept holding onto Dimitri it felt liek my arms were about to just fall off.

"Max!" I looked back to see everybody was flying over.

"No! Stay back!" Then there was a sharp pain in my head. And the ground was coming at me.

"Max!" Something pushed against me and then I felt lighter. Like a giant weight got taken away from me or something like that. But the ground was still coming, and I was seeing red. What happened?

"Max! Hold on!" Someone just called out to me, but it sounded so far away. And I was feeling light headed. Just what happened to me? Wait. I think I know. I managed to bring my hand to my face and look at it. I was bleeding. A lot. This blood was a deep red. That means I took a really hard hit, right? Hmph.

All of a sudden, my eyes start to flicker. No. I can't fall asleep. I can't pass out. No! I push my eyes open, but it suddenly seems like I go blind because all I am seeing is red. Nothing else. Not the floor. Anything.

Then I'm sure that I'm about to fall to death. Never thoghut I'd see my death come like this. Falling to my death thanks to a sumo Eraser that has a crazy plan that involves destroying the world we know and love and have it taken over by mutants. Wow. Would've never seen that coming.

"Got ya!" Huh? Do my ears decieve me? Did I just hear someone say "Got ya!"

"Max, are you okay?" And that's when I realize that it was Dylan that caught me. Why? Because only he would look at me and see a freakin' gash on my head with all the blood flowing out of it and ask me if I was okay. Really! If you just so happened to see someone like that would you ask if they were okay? I mean, come on, Dylan!

"What do you think, you idiot!" That was a big mistake. I fell back and let my eyes close. There was no way I was going to fall asleep now. But I kept feeling more light headed every second. Oh man. And they left this guy to catch me? Oh, I might as well just die.

"Dylan! Get Max out of here!" I heard Fang's strained voice. Why didn't he come save me? Something had to be wrong. There's no way he would let Dylan come get me. I force my eyes open and then it's like my breath was taken away. The bad way.

"Fang!" That yell took everything I had in me. Fang was in that Eraser's grip and it was squeezing him. "Fang!" That next one could've just killed me because I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was like the pain was kind of vibrating and it didn't hurt anymore, but I knew it was still there. I push against Dylan hard adn he still holds on to me. "Let go!" The light headedness was back, but I ignored it.

I push Dylan one more time and just spread my wings. Whether he let go or not I was going. That push of adrenaline still seemed to find a way and push me forward. I moved past that thing's face and went up. Dimitri was there stabbing it.

"What're you doing?" I managed.

"There's a weak spot around here!" Then he looked at me. "Max!"

"Forget it!" I ran toward him and strated kicking and punching every piece of this thing's head that didn't result in me getting dizzy. "Where is it?" I said to myself. That had me get dizzy again.

"Max! Dimitri! Move!" I push myself to look up and see Iggy and Gazzy with bombs in both hands. My eyes get wide and I take Dimitri's arm. That was my second mistake. That injury + this guys weight= an overwhelming urge to fall and pass out. I flew out a few feet and then

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOOM!

They were a couple that were like that. Then there was the last one.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

That blew me away. Literally. Then I thought. Fang!

"Fang!"

"Max! Look!" Dimitri pointed out and I saw Fang flying away with a few scratches on his face. Relief flowed through me. Then dizziness.

"Max, put me down." I didn't even think twice. I just dropped him like "Oh, okay. Whatever." When I did I could finally think straight. Mostly. Now we have to fight the boss.

I look at the giant Eraser wipe at his face as the smoke clears. I couldn't even believe it, but this guy was still standing. Oh man. Just how are we supposed to fight this thing?

_We don't. _

I look at Angel in shock. Then she looks back to the door that we used to come into this hall.

"Max! Come on! This place is gonna blow! We only have three minutes now!" I looked in shock at Loni, who just so happened to show up right when we're at our worst. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

I look to everyone and see them start flying over to her. When they go I follow as fast as I could. But ,to be honest, this was easy. Even being wounded and dizzy this was easy. The thing that made it hard was when the boss decided to show up right behind me. He was freakin' following us. Oh my gosh.

"Max!" When I see Fang turn around and grab my hand I can see that I was lagging behind. But that didn't have anything on the fact that when we went back to the room where we left Trace and Vince, there was Leo on the floor and he looked like crap. Wait, he was dead.

I didn't let that get me too bad. I just leaned on Fang and flapped. He was a good crutch until we had to squeeze into this tiny little hallway. And then when we passed that, the boss ran right through it likt it was nothing. Which is probably what is was.

"We're almost there." I looked up to see us make the turn down the staircase and then to the center room. We're almost there.

"I don't think so!" Something shook and then the boss was right in front of us, blocking the doorway.

"Nooo!" Nudge was right. We looked around frantically for a another exit. No luck with that. How do we get out?

I looked around to everyone adn it felt like time stopped. My heart beat seemed to get quiet and my head got full of smoke. It got all fuzzy. No. Everything got hazy and then I was looking at the floor.

"Max! Max!" I passed out.

Fang POV:

"Max! Get up!" I shook Max vigorously. "Max!"

"Fang!" I looked back to the Flock and saw them move back. The boss was coming for a punch.

"Damn!" I flew back just in time to dodge that. "How do we get out of here!"

"We have one minute." WTF! Where the time go? I look at a window overhead and get everyone's attention on it.

"Let's go through there." Gazzy and Iggy go up, but then there was a

BOOM!

"What the-?" Instead of us literally breaking though the glass like at that restraunt in New York, it blew up. What the-? Then Vince popped up and motioned us over.

"Come on!" We all go right when the boss comes back for another hit. When we're though the window I see Trace was there too. And his leg was- what the hell was with his leg? It was like he put it through a meat grinder.

Iggy grabbed Vince and Gazzy and Nudge got Trace. "Let's go!" Loni yelled. "There are fiteen seconds!" We were gone. As soon as those words came out, it was like everyone just hit light speed or something. We had a Max moment.

And when we got to the forest surrounding the base, the base blew.

_BOOOOOM!_

I was so happy to get out of there. But then I looked at Max. She really needed help.

"We need Dr. Martinez." Everyone seemed to agree. But when I looked at the explosion from the base, I screwed up. Something managed to fly out and hit me in the head. Hard. I fell forward and then started going down. Oh no. Not again.

**All done! Story's almost over. I think one more chapter is left. Alright? Please reveiw! Thank You. **


	45. It's All Over

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to Mr. JP. I'm a fan and I really own Vince and the others. Please enjoy the chapter. Excuse my lateness. I was helping with a lot of my cousin's birthdays. And that was a lot.**

Max POV:

I wake up, feeling woozy. Like I just got the crap beat out of me. Just by looking at the ceiling I recognized it. We were at my Mom's place. Wait! How'd we get here?

"What happened?" I moan. I press my hand to my head and feel the soft material of bandages. "Oh no. That's not good."

"Morning, beautiful."

"Huh?" I turn around and see Fang sitting on the bed across from me. Just how can someone look so sexy in the morning? I mean, that's like unatural beauty. But I still managed to notice the bandages around his forehead.

"Fang! What happend?" Getting up was a little hard and walking was even worse, but when I finally got to Fang I pressed my hands to his head. "Fang, what did you do to yourself?" I felt his arms go around my waist.

"You shouldn't talk. Did you notice the bandages you're wearing?" Just one hand went over my new fashion accessary. "Do you remember what happened? You were out a couple of days." I looked down. We were going against the Itex boss. Right. Then..images of the fight came back to me in one big blur. That's when I looked up and met Fang's eyes.

"I got hit. And I was bleeding." I put my hand to my head again. "I passed out. Didn't I?" He nodded. "Oh."

"But it's alright." Fang put his hand on my cheek. "Everyone's safe. The boss died and Itex is gone. You're fine, Max. Don't worry." I held Fang's hand closer to my face. Then I just melted into his touch. It felt like forever since I've felt something like this. Just having me and Fang be together like this.

"Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him. And Fang seemed happy about it. If anything, I could feel a smile on his lips. That felt good. "Thank you so much, Fang." I held him tighter and we kept kissing. "I love you." He backed away to smile.

"I love you too, Max." When I leaned in to kiss him again, he started to talk again. "But there's a surprise outside. That's why I came here to wait for you to wake up." I let go of him so he could get up. I'll admit I was a little disappointed. I mean, I love these little moments Fang and I have. So us leaving that had me a little bit.

"What is it?" He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I can't tell you. But I will say that you're going to be surprised." This better be a good surprise. We go down the hallway. Basically to the kitchen, but when we get there I gasped. Everyone was here.

"Ella!" Of course, the fist person I saw was Ella. She was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Max!" We came in to a big sister hug. I held Ella so close and tightly that I was sure I was probably suffocating her.

"Ella, I missed you so much!" You remember when me and Dylan came here and found Mom drinking that one time? Hearing about Ella was terrible. Then when we went to the hospital, there was the rude receptionist that was really going to get a front row seat of "Maximum Rage", and me finding Ella in her hospital bed looking like she was freaking dead was like getting hit by a truck. Wait! No, cut that last part of that sentence out. Not to mention, that when that happened, the Flock was in trouble. I had to leave my sister behind.

But now, everything's okay.

"Max, y-you're choking me." I let go.

"Sorry." She smiles and turns around.

"You have friends here." That's when I finally see everyone else. And I mean, Vince, Trace, Atla, and Loni.

"Max!" The first to come was Atla. She gave me a hug and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Hi Atla!" She seemed so happy. Nothing like the girl I saw back at the base. But that cut was still there. "How've you been?" She smiled.

"I've been great. Guess what?" Atla pulled Vince forward and I just looked at them.

"Hey Vince."

"Hi." He had the stone face. Well, I saw that coming.

"Max,-" I turned back to Atla and her smile was blinding. "Vincent and I are getting married."

I gasped so loudly when I saw the large diamond ring on Atla's finger. "Oh my gosh! Congratulaions!"

"Thank you! It's like ever since the boss died, these feelings we had suddenly grew out of nowhere." I hugged Atla again. I couldn't believe it. Atla and Vince were getting married. And so soon. Well, they were obviously into each other. But still, seeing her look so happy was great. And when I let go of Atla, I looked to Vince.

"Awww! Come here!" That was out of my usual character, but this was great. I gave him a hug too. And he was just like Fang back when we weren't dating. He turned into a rock. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." he whispered. He slowly held me back and then let go. "For everything, Max." Vince held Alta close and actually smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, Max!" I got another round of hugs from Atla. Then her and Vince kissed.

"Hey Max!" I look back and guess who I see? Well, I see Trace.

"Trace! What's up?" We both hugged. When we let go, I saw a smile that had mine get bigger. He was happy too. There was a new happiness in everyone.

"Everything's been good. Ever since the boss died we all moved in together. And ever since then, it's been good."

"Show her, Trace!" Gazzy came over bouncing with a new happiness too. "Show her! Max, this is so cool!" Judging by the way, Gazzy was jumping I suddenly got worried. Whatever a little nine year old boy finds so exciting doesn't always seem cool to me. Brace yourself.

For a moment, Trace seemed confused for a second, but then he reached for his pant leg. "Please don't freak out, Max. Nudge and Angel already beat you to it." I got tense. Then Trace lifted it up and I gasped again. Not in the happy way. Trace had a metal leg. A REAL metal leg.

"Trace, what happened?" I covered my mouth in shock. "Your leg!"

"It was when we were fighting Leo and he threw his sword at me. I did the stupid thing and yanked it out. I don't remember much after I passed out. Well, except the part where I woke up during the surgery." Trace laughed. "But whatever, happened I woke up with this. I guess there is a price to pay for revenge, huh?"

I nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you so much, Max."

"Well, aren't you forgetting me?" I was so happy that even Loni making such a smart comment didn't bother me. But she was smiling too. "Max!" She ran right into me and hugged me. "Oh, I missed you! Thank you for saving all of us!"

I was glad to see Loni so happy too. No matter how much she pissed me off. It was something about this atmosphere that had everything and everyone in a great mood.

"You're welcome, Loni! But really, what did I do?"

"You saved us. All of you did. The entire Flock. Thank you." That was when Mom came in, smiling.

"Mom!" I just left Loni and hugged my Mom. "Mom!"

"Hi Max! Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and held her closer. "Alright. Do you want something to eat?" I smiled even more.

"Yeah!" After I ate, we all waited for night to come. Wny? Because we were going to set off some firecrackers. Gazzy and Iggy were doing them of course.

"Alright everyone! Prepare to be amazed!" Gazzy set off the first few. All of them came out in the letters of everyone's name. Including Trace and the others. Then Iggy set off some.

It was actually in the shape of the Itex base's castle structure. "Wow!" Then it blew up. Another came and I immediatley recognized it as the boss. When he blew the once blue color spreaded and turned to red and orange.

"Blood and guts!" Gazzy yelled.

"That's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Fang."

"Huh?" I looked back and saw Fang. Wait! Fang's smile doesn't get big like that.

"Dimitri!" His smile got bigger. "Dimirti, where did you come from? Where's Fang?"

"Right here." I felt his hands on my shoulders and then his warm breath. "I see you found Dimitri." Then they both started laughing. Fang laughed! Like this was funny. This was not funny! Far from it!

"You two are idiots! How could you do that?" Fang pulled me back into his arms and started laughing into my neck. "Stop laughing!" By then, everyone seemed to be in on the recent switch-up.

_Got you, Max!_

_Shut up, Dimitri!_

After Fang manged to catch his breath, I fell back into his arms. "You alright, Max?" I turned to Fang.

"I'm fine." I kissed him. "Very funny." He smiled.

"I love you."

I wish these moments could stay forever. I love these. But you know, it's something I'd never forget. This peace, love, happiness. I could never forget this. No matter what.

"I love you too."

**And that is the end! Thank you for reading and supporting me through this entire story. All of you are great! Thank you! And please support me through my other stories to come later on. Thanks. Oh yeah, there's the epilouge too. Till then!**


	46. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Story is officially over. This is just the epilouge. Thanks for the support everyone.**

_Dear Max,_

_It's been six months since the last time we met at your mom's place. I really miss you. Actually everyone misses you. But I wanted to tell you since it's been so long that I'm having a baby soon. A boy. Vince and I are happy. So is Trace, Loni, and Dimitri. We were wondering if you had any suggestions on baby names. Sad, right? We're not even sure what to name him. We already came up with Vincent Jr. ,of course, but Trace came up with Dante and Kendrick. Loni suggested we use Matthew or Hope, and about a hundred other names. And Dimitri said Fang, and his own name. I'm curious about what you think of that and what you think his name should be. Well, I just want to say that I really do miss you and hope we meet again soon. Thank you for everything._

_Here are messages from the others:_

_Please pick a good name. ONE. Not like five hundred. Please.- From Vincent_

_Hey Max. Tell everyone I said hi! And tell Gazzy that I got a new extension and color on my leg -Trace_

_Hiiiii Max! You miss me? I miss you too! Thank you for saving all of us! And ignore Vince. Put down as many sexy names you can think of. Because we both know that the baby is gonna be sexy. I mean, look at his parents. Especially Vince. Anyways, be good. And tell Dylan to call me. He hasn't called me yet.- Loni_

_Sexy is here. Hey Max! It's been a long time since I last saw you and I just wanted to say hi. Tell everyone I said hi. And tell Fang I say "Thank you so so so so much! Thanks to his good looks I'm never alone. And I mean, never alone. If you know what I mean. Girls! Thank you for making me such a sexy beast!" Well, stay strong, okay. And watch out for Dylan. That guy kind of creeps me out. You know he likes you, right? Show Fang the "How to Kill Annoying People" manual I'm sending. Bye- Dimitri_

_From: Atla, Vincent, Trace, Loni, and Dimitri_

_P.S Max, when you find that manual get rid of it. There are some graphic things in there- Atla _

_P.S.S Don't forget to tell Dylan to call me. I'm serious.- Loni_


End file.
